Thanks for the Venom
by Sky-eyed Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to "See With different Sight": It's been four years since Naruto was placed six feet under the snow, and time has dealt its hand on the people he left behind. Sasuke is unwilling to let go of Naruto until he meets Arashi, a stubborn, secretive man sent on behalf of Naruto. But Naruto's underground mob past is unwilling to release its choke hold on him, even in death
1. Divide

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Well the sequel is finally here now on the day promised, so I don't want to hear any complaints! ;p**

**Pairings: sasunarusasu, peinnaru (these are our main pairings that we will be focusing on but there are also other little side pairings as well.)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, violence, strong language, sexual themes, lemon and lime (lemon will be in a solo link), yaoi (malexmale), drugs**

**Let it be known that for the beginning of this story I will be replying to reviews that have more than one sentence. But again, the problem is that I tend to get so many that I don't have the time to respond thoughtfully to them all. So I'll be replying to any feedback while the number of them are still small ^^

* * *

**

.

.

.

**Chapter One: New Divide**

"_There was nothing in sight_

_but memories left abandoned._

_There was nowhere to hide,_

_the ashes fell like snow."_

_._

_.  
_

Sasuke had stayed sober for two weeks. For him it was another milestone (or pebble) to mark on his calendar, but for Itachi it was just another relapse in the making.

Things had seemed to fall down in slow motion to Sasuke and all the walls forged around him caved within an instant. Before he knew it four years had almost passed and the snow had fallen for the fourth time. Everyone else had seemed to notice this as well, but with a much more subtle sense of grief.

Kurochi left its name behind after the unfortunate events that befell their leader, but still stuck together, being such close friends.

Lee had mustered up the courage to youthfully ask out Tenten, who blissfully accepted. Kankuro and Shikamaru had become best friends through their eventful cloud watching commentaries, and thus Kankuro didn't throw a rabid fit when Shikamaru proposed to his sister after three years of dating. Kiba was dating a girl from his University named Hinata, who turned out to be Neji's cousin. He had no objection of their new relationship, but kept Kiba under surveillance like a hawk. Sai and Ino were not officially an item although the brunet made every attempt he could to swipe a quick grope before being pummeled.

It didn't bother Sasuke to see all of his friends, some new and old, hooking up with each other. He didn't much care about what they did with their social lives as long as they didn't drag him into any blind dating.

Sasuke kept himself busy with his studies; he was a senior in Konoha's College of the Arts now. When he became interested in art he'd never know, but he was good at it, so he might as well make a living out of it.

Itachi was kept just as busy. He had completed college with his degree and had been writing for four years, publishing three books along the way and slowly becoming a successful author. Naturally his editors asked due dates of him, so Itachi was constantly in his room, in the den, or even in the kitchen typing away on his laptop. It seemed almost unnatural for Sasuke not to hear the quiet tapping of his brother's fingers against the keys every day.

Through his college years Sasuke had been given many interesting assignments, and because of these he captured the attention of many of his art teachers through his distinctive themes. One day one of his professors questioned him about this.

"Sasuke, all your work is very stunning," he would explain, "But why is snow a recurring theme in all your pieces?"

Sasuke would shrug, and simply say, "I like snow."

Of course when Itachi entered his brother's room and saw his sketches and half finished canvases, he knew why there was always snow.

Because to Sasuke without Naruto, snow is all there would ever be left of him. Four years had certainly changed Sasuke, even if only internally. Itachi already couldn't stand how quiet and angsty his brother had been previously, but at this point if Itachi didn't see him come downstairs every now and then to eat, he would be presumed dead.

He still acted his normal slightly less broody self around his friends however, knowing that they would be ashamed to discover that he still hadn't let go. But Sasuke didn't know how he could. At first he had blamed himself for what had occurred, but then after Itachi had knocked some sense into him he was sure of it—Naruto's death was his fault.

It was his "demon" comment that had sent Naruto running. Temari had explained after the blond was six feet under the snow that Naruto's godfather Jiraiya had been abusive to him all of his life, and had nicknamed Naruto a demon.

Sasuke had never felt more absolutely disgusted with himself. He had never tried to forgive himself, because he had never wanted to. He didn't deserve it.

Sasuke diluted his inner affliction and guilt with alcohol, the wonderful gift from the heavens he had discovered at the age of twenty-one. He drank to the point where he felt nothing, thought nothing, and absorbed everything around him in peaceful waves.

Itachi called it an addiction. Sasuke called it an escape. The only reason he drank wasn't because he felt the crave for alcohol in his body, but to give his guilt laden mind a little peace. Though he would never have real solace, he could at least capture a little essence of it…just a little.

* * *

Gaara's non-existent eyebrow twitched, and he slammed his book shut, hands shaking with suppressed anger. He shifted his eyes to the ceiling, a vibrating boom pulsing from the room above.

Kankuro looked up from repairing one of his puppets on the couch at his younger sibling, and sighed.

"Slamming that poor defenseless book closed over and over again isn't going to make Temari turn down her music," he said. "I mean c'mon! It's not even a hardback Gaara. Show a little mercy."

Gaara dropped the book on the den table and stood in an almost mechanic manner, back erect and hair standing on end like a frazzled cat. He stomped his way up the stairs, making a sharp turn down the hallway, arms glued to his sides. He was about to kick the door to his sister's room open, when he stopped and took a deep breath. He wouldn't be the one to manifest a bridezilla only two weeks away from the wedding.

Gaara grasped the doorknob tightly, gave it a squeeze, and in a surprisingly controlled manner opened the door.

Temari looked up from her paperwork, sitting on her bed with pen in hand and a pair of glasses perched on her nose.

Gaara strode in, made his way over to her computer, lowered the volume, turned, and left without a word, closing the door quietly behind him.

Temari blinked after him, and then smirked. She was milking everything she could out of her brothers in her glowing bride-to-be state, and receiving especially nice treatment even when she was being bitchy was one of the perks.

But this time she wasn't even paying attention to her bitch meter when she had turned up the volume. She felt like if she didn't listen to the songs, then that voice would be gone forever.

_He_ would be gone forever.

Temari jumped as her pocket buzzed, and she clicked mute button on her computer. She removed the device and glanced at the unrecognized number. She really didn't feel like talking to telemarketers, but then again maybe she could take some pent up anger out on one of the poor bastards.

She flipped open the phone's cover.

"What?" she practically bit into the phone.

"_Is this Temari Sabaku?"_ the other male voice over the line asked almost apprehensively.

"I don't want whatever shit you're selling and I want your manager to get my fucking number off your hit list," she said, rolling her eyes.

"_Huh? Wait, what?"_ the confused voice replied.

"Aw aren't you cute playing the village idiot," Temari hissed, rolling her eyes.

"_This is Temari Sabaku, right? Her number hasn't been changed? It's been almost four years so I wouldn't really know."_

Temari almost dropped the phone.

"You..it…"

"_Glad you remember me…I think."_

* * *

Sasuke didn't try to evaluate the expression on his professor's face; he knew that if he made one feeble attempt he would end up counting all of the wrinkles, moles, and age spots on the rickety old fart's skin instead.

The man looked up at the raven from over the canvas.

"Mr. Uchiha," he said, spitting a little. Sasuke twitched as a drop splattered on his cheek, and with a great amount of patience, wiped the saliva away with his sleeve.

"I asked you for a canvas depicting the theme of what spring in the depths of a flower bud would look like. Did you understand this assignment?"

"Yes sir," Sasuke replied listlessly, not really paying attention.

"Then why, young man, have you painted me a flower crusted over with ice?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I felt like it."

The old man shook his head, the loose skin on his neck flapping about.

"I cannot grade this boy! I will give you the chance to redo the assignment. But this time I want to see some life! Not this constant array of snow you keep giving me!"

Sasuke nodded as the man handed him back his canvas roughly, and pointed a shriveled grey finger to the door.

* * *

Itachi looked up from his computer as he heard the front door close, and the shuffling of shoes being removed and a coat hung up were heard.

Sasuke entered the den not a second later with his bag flung over his shoulder, making a beeline for the stairs.

"How was class?" Itachi asked, wanting Sasuke to socialize a little before going up to his room like he did everyday.

"Alright," Sasuke replied, the same reply he had always given to the same question.

"What did the professor think of your canvas?"

"I have to redo it."

Itachi scrunched his eyebrows. Sasuke's works felt cold and dim, but they were all exceptionally beautiful and painfully detailed in a way that conveyed how many long and hard hours they took to create.

"May I see it?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke unzipped his bag, producing the piece and handing it to Itachi.

Beautiful. Snowy. Sad. Just like always.

"It's lovely Sasuke," Itachi said. "But why would you have to redo it?"

"The professor says no more winter," Sasuke said, taking back the canvas. Itachi followed Sasuke with his eyes as the younger raven strode up the stairs to his self-proclaimed sanctum. Itachi knew that the professor would never get his wish. Sasuke was bound to the snow as long as that grave stood alone in the field.

Itachi didn't try to coax Sasuke into getting over Naruto anymoer, because he realized that he couldn't. Itachi had never known how much Sasuke had truly loved the blond until he had seen his brother suffer for the past four years. He seemed to deteriorate from the inside while his outside conveyed his ritual mask of uncaring. But Itachi saw what everyone else did not: a dead cell.

Sasuke was hollow. His mind had given up and completely shut down, while his body kept going in the robotic rhythm of everyday living. It pained Itachi to see Sasuke this way, but he couldn't tell him.

He had promised Naruto before the tombstone had been engraved.

* * *

Gaara lay back on the couch that night, his arm over his eyes as he groaned. Kankuro smirked as he walked into the room with a plate of spaghetti.

"Yea I know, she's still playing that damn music," he sighed, swirling the noodles around his fork. "But the good news is that according to Temari the band is breaking up pretty soon anyways."

"Thank god," Gaara grumbled as Kankuro decided to just slurp up his dinner messily.

"Oh yea, I do have some bad news for ya."

Gaara removed his arm and shot his brother a death glare that drilled through the side of his head.

"Don't look at me like that," Kankuro said, focusing on his noodles. "You can take your anger out on Temari. Apparently someone is coming to stay here with us for a while."

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Kankuro shrugged. "She says its some guy that she knew from a while back. She wouldn't tell me any more than that."

Gaara scoffed.

* * *

Itachi jolted when his cell phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, absorbed in his laptop screen. He looked at the number and furrowed his eyebrows when he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" he said. His expression of confusion gradually turned into a small smile. "I knew it."

* * *

**The chapter is out, as promised. I try to make the first chapters of a new fic short, and this is no different. Reviews are love like always, and I hope you'll accompany me on another angsty ride!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	2. Names

**Chapter Two: Names**

"_You know the pain that brought_

_you here today, so what can you do?_

_And you know the tears_

_for loosing those you love."_

.

.

Pein sighed exaggeratedly, leaning his forehead against the window as the scenery passed by.

"Goodbye Tokyo, heads up Konoha," he grumbled.

"Shut up," Hidan said, sitting at the table and grasping a knife above his shoulder. "You're interrupting the ceremony." He made a quick slash and blood oozed from the surface of the opening. "Oh yea, that's the stuff." He removed a silver necklace with a circle pendant encasing a symbol, and placed it on the table.

"Hey! Arashi is gonna kill you if you get blood on the carpet, un!" Deidara yelled from behind the wheel as he looked in the review mirror.

"Fuck it," Hidan said, continuing with his ritual and splattering blood all over the table.

"Where is he anyways?" Pein asked, removing his forehead from the window with a sharp smack.

"He _was_ on the couch at the back," Deidara replied. He shrugged. "Dunno if he's still there now.

Pein stood, groaning as he stretched and his back cracked. He opened the sliding door to the back, shutting it behind him. The couch was facing away from him, the widescreen TV facing it with several other beanbag chairs and game systems scattered around.

Pein walked over to the couch and smirked a little when he saw Arashi lying across it, sound asleep.

Pein reached out a hand and let his fingers slide through the shards of coal black hair, watching it fall back down over Arashi's closed eyes. He couldn't blame the brunet for choosing a sleep in a room alone; Hidan was always obnoxious during a ritual.

Pein lifted Arashi's upper body gently, and sat down in its place on the couch, letting the other young man's head fall on his lap.

He stroked Arashi's hair as he tilted his head back.

How long had it been since he had met Arashi? Three years? Four? All that Pein knew was that when they had first met, Arashi was another person. A person that Pein would never truly know. He didn't know what Arashi's past contained, or how much pain he went through in his life, but the first time they met it was carved in his face like stone.

Itachi had introduced them almost four years ago. Pein remembered it had been cold and snowing, and it was just on Tokyo's borders.

Until that day Pein had never seen something so broken in his entire life. Even Hidan (who was the must fucked up fruit loop ever spawned) knew something was wrong with Arashi.

The first hint was the fact that Itachi was introducing them, and asking them to help the brunet make a life in Tokyo. Itachi only watched out for himself and on the off chance his brother, and would never go so far out of his way for somebody.

The second was Arashi's demeanor. He didn't speak a word, and he didn't even look at Pein and the small group. His eyes were lifted, and Pein could see the color of his irises, but he was staring right through them like they were ghosts.

The third and final clue was the numerous injuries on Arashi's body: scratches on his face, bruises on his arms and legs, and Pein had suspected more under his clothes.

The first two weeks of having Arashi with them were silent and uneventful. He was completely mute and only answered questions with a head gesture. He jerked away at any touch, and had even flinched when Itachi had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder beforehand. Arashi had gone ballistic when Deidara snuck up from behind and tackle-hugged him. Pein had just stared in awe as Arashi grabbed Deidara's arm and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him on the ground with his arm.

Hidan had laughed so hard he peed himself.

Obviously Arashi had had a violent past if those actions were anything to go by. But Pein wanted to know more.

Three months passed, and still not a word. But Pein couldn't help but be fascinated by Arashi. His black hair reached down to the nape of his neck, sometimes drawn into a small ponytail. His eyes were a light emerald with the smallest hint of blue that were illuminated against the dark color of his hair. His skin was a light tan, smooth and beautifully wrapped around the brunet's body. He was the same age as the rest of them, albeit a little shorter than average like Deidara.

Pein talked to Arashi, despite the fact that he wouldn't answer; he felt that the man was more of a listener. Finally one year passed, and Arashi spoke. It was a moderate pace of a couple short sentences a day, but it eventually grew to the regular speech habits of a person.

That's when Pein decided to make his move.

He and everyone else could tell that he had a "thing" for Arashi, but the brunet was still teetering to the anti-social side. But Pein made subtle moves- brushing his hand against Arashi's every now and then, scuffing shoulders whenever they passed. A little more time want by and Arashi was comfortable with regular contact.

Of course Pein made more bold moves then, and Arashi didn't show any objection, but he also didn't display any encouragement which bothered Pein.

The redhead's light touches soon turned into roughed caresses, and soon enough he was pinning Arashi to the wall and stripping him at whatever chance he was given.

Was the brunet excited? Happy? Afraid? Pein could never tell. During these times Arashi didn't show much emotion, and he didn't give Pein any sort of affection.

He didn't deny the redhead anything but a kiss. Arashi would never kiss Pein no matter how many times he asked, and would forcefully shove him off if he tried.

Pein was a little frustrated with this, but being allowed to have sex with Arashi made up for it. That beautiful body of his was just too tempting to ignore.

Pein jolted a little in surprised as Arashi let out and long sigh and shifted where he lay.

"Sas…" he murmured under the thick veil of sleep before going limp again.

Sas. It wasn't the first time Arashi had mutter such a thing. He said it mostly during his dreams, and sometimes in his nightmares. Pein had asked Arashi once what "Sas" meant, but Arashi just shrugged like he had no idea of what Pein was talking about.

Were they friends? Fuck buddies? Lovers? Pein had no clue. Then again considering that Arashi didn't spur on his affection in any way, he guessed it was the second of the three.

Pein looked down as Arashi stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He swiveled his gaze to Pein.

"Are we there?" he asked, yawning and stretching out his arms.

"No, we have about three more hours to go," Pein said.

Arashi sighed and sat up out of Pein's lap. "This is boring."

"What did you expect? We're going from Tokyo to Konoha, and since _somebody_ didn't want to take the jet, we'll be driving for even longer."

Arashi shrugged. "Why do we need a jet? And besides, jet fuel is bad for the environment."

"Hippie," Pein scoffed, and Arashi smirked.

"Hey un!" Deidara shouted from the other room. "I'm takin' a break from driving, so let's play strip poker!"

Pein chuckled and looked back at Arashi. "Wanna play?"

* * *

Not twenty minutes later Hidan was wearing a pair of jeans, Deidara two socks and his underwear, Pein his shirt and underwear, and Arashi was fully clothed. Of course Arashi would be whipping them all—he was the master of poker. Deidara had taught him to play at first, and within a year he was kicking all of their asses.

"Hey, let's make this more interesting," Deidara said, waggling his blond eyebrows.

"Fuck, what?" Hidan sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, good idea Hidan!" Deidara smirked. "Whoever wins gets to choose who they want to fuck."

"I'm not a fucking homo!" Hidan growled at Deidara, who stuck his tongue out.

"Too bad! Either you accept the terms or you fold! And besides, you can't tell me that you don't wanna get some after being on tour for the past three months?"

Hidan glared daggers at Deidara, but nonetheless grumbled in acceptance. As much as he wanted to deny it his libido was at its breaking point.

* * *

The round didn't last long with Hidan and Deidara folding, and then there was only Arashi and Pein left.

Of course it came as no surprise when Arashi slammed Pein. Deidara wooted in happiness.

"Time to pick Arashi," he said, then swerved his eyes over to Hidan. "You can go now y'know. We already know that Arashi isn't picking you."

"Shut up shitwit!" Hidan shouted, tackling the blond into a wrestling heap on the floor.

Arashi laughed a little and shook his head. He looked at Pein, and the redhead's skin tingled. Was he picking him?

Pein pointed to himself dumbly and Arashi shrugged.

* * *

"Arashi…" Pein breathed into the brunet's ear, pinning him to the couch they were previously sitting on together. He glided his hands up the brunet's shirt, and looked back up to his face.

Eyes closed, face emotionless, as usual.

But Pein wasn't settling for the "usual" this time around.

He quickly disposed of Arashi's shirt, and licked a trail up the sun-kissed skin stretched out before him. He then nipped his way up to Arashi's neck, biting down on the brunet's collarbone.

He bit down a little harder, and Arashi winced slightly but didn't open his eyes.

Pein held Arashi's face in his hands steadily.

"Open your eyes," he said. "Am I that bad to look at?"

"_No, I can't…"_ Arashi thought to himself, turning his head away. _"Every time I do I see him…I need to forget his face if I want to start over…"_

Arashi felt something press on his lips, and he shot his eyes open, pushing Pein off roughly.

"How many times do I have to—"

"_Idiot."_

Arashi's eyes widened. He knew that scornful, smoldering, loving voice. He looked up and he felt his eyes burn with suppressed tears welling up behind them when he saw the raven facing him.

"_I was just trying to kiss you,"_ he said, leaning forward again and brushing his lips along Arashi's neck.

Arashi shivered under that melting touch seeping through his skin. The scent that visited him in his dreams wafted around him again, and coal black eyes smirked at him.

Arashi didn't fight it as the raven pushed him back down to the couch, lapping at his neck as his pale ivory fingers danced their way up his skin.

Arashi groaned in pleasure as those wicked hands fingered the lip of his jeans, and he looked up at the man above him with pleading eyes, a light blush crossing over the bridge of his nose.

The raven smirked. _"You're too cute Arashi."_

"No," Arashi said firmly. "Naruto…"

Sasuke looked a little confused, but smiled back and chuckled sexily in his throat.

"_All right, Naruto."_

Naruto breathed in deeply, the sound of his name rolling off of those porcelain lips all he had wanted to hear in the past four years.

Finally…

Naruto felt hotter than ever as the raven above him removed his own shirt and lay down on top of Naruto, their bare skin flush up against each other.

Naruto released a heated sigh when the raven gracefully slid himself down the blond's golden body, hands gently removing his pants in the process. He sat up, removing his own with what seemed like a flick of his pale wrist.

Naruto's breath stuck in his throat as the man above him grinded their hips together, creating delicious friction between their arousals.

"_Naruto,"_ the raven said, shedding his and Naruto's boxers, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor.

Naruto leaned up to the panting man, tilting his head to face him, and pressed his lips against the others cravingly.

The raven placed a hand on the back of the blond's neck, pressing him closer into the kiss.

Naruto stopped.

This taste wasn't his, no…

"Something wrong?"

Arashi pulled back, green eyes clashing with dark brown.

Pein furrowed his pierced eyebrows.

"Who is Naruto?"

Pein didn't even have time to think as Arashi leapt up, pulling the redhead with him roughly. He threw the door to the room open, shoving him out and slamming it quickly.

Pein heard the click of the lock on the other side of the door and sighed.

He turned to see Hidan pinning Deidara to the floor, both half naked.

They stared at each other for a moment in complete silence before Deidara spoke:

"You don't talk about us and we won't talk about you."

"Agreed," Pein said quickly, running to his room.

* * *

Arashi put his back up against the door, panting, before walking away from it and into the conjoined bathroom.

He turned the knob for the water in the shower to the hottest setting before stripping and stepping in. The steaming droplets thundered against his back and stung his skin, but he didn't care.

Arashi stared down at the tiled shower floor, watching the water now stained with black stream into the drain.

Arashi blinked and rubbed his eyes roughly as they throbbed, and two faintly green colored discs fell out, revealing the light sapphire color that they hid. The brunet rubbed the scorching water harshly against his face, wearing away heavy tan shades.

He didn't stop until he could feel all six of the black whisker scars in their rightful places on his cheeks. He ran his fingers through his hair, sending the last of the dark dye splattering to the wet tiles below.

Naruto leaned back against the wall of the shower, and let himself slide down to the floor in a broken sitting position. His head bobbed down to rest on his knees, and he wrapped his arms around his legs, embracing them tightly as the water beat down on him, his golden locks spilling over his knees.

* * *

**Hm what is to come? ::evil grin::**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Thank you all for the lovely feedback! Meh, classes are kicking me around a little this semester, but at least so far it's much easier than last semester! ^^  
**

**Pairings: sasunarusasu, peinnaru (these are our main pairings that we will be focusing on but there are also other little side pairings as well.)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, violence, strong language, sexual themes, lemon and lime (lemon explained in my profile), yaoi (malexmale), drugs**

**Let it be known that for the beginning of this story I will be replying to reviews that have more than one sentence. But again, the problem is that I tend to get so many that I don't have the time to respond thoughtfully to them all. So I'll be replying to any feedback while the number of them are still small ^^

* * *

**

**Replies:**

**To **_**Lydia-chan**_**: Sorry if the update came later than expected! And don't worry, Naruto will see Sasuke very soon!**

**To **_**bluegirlami21**_**: Thank you so much for your review! I was really happy that you were able to hit on a lot of key things in this chapter! =) Yes, Itachi is being cruel with his silence, but he does have a solid reason. Naruto actually was not playing out a memory with Pein, but a yearning dream. I wrote this part to establish that the connection between Naruto and Sasuke is still there to Naruto. Ah, Naruto passively having sex with Pein is important for future chapters and will be explained. You were the first person to question that- bravo! ^^ I truly look forward to your next review!!**

**To **_**Ruhina**_**: To be explained! ^^**

**To **_**Fireotaku18**_**: Oh don't worry, Itachi definitely has some hard times ahead of him lol**

**To **_**RoUg3**_**: At this point in the story you are free to inference anything! Could Naruto have been with Pein? I dunno! (Jk, jk lol) Explanations will come! Thank you for the review!**

**To **_**Shikachi:**_** Lol! Thank you! It's such an honor to receive wonderful reviews, so the least I can do is reply to them! ^^**

**To **_**yukirain**_**: I know it may be confusing now, but everything will undo itself slowly. Thank you!**

**To **_**Zenerific1:**_** These are just the emotions I was trying to draw from everyone who read this, and judging by your review it worked! As for lemons, there will definitely be some heated sexual contact between characters, but I have to be sensitive about exactly what I write because of fanfiction. I can't post the lemon on the previous site I was before because it was removed by the admin. T-T**

**To **_**Lenny13:**_** Thank you for the reminder to update this story!**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!!

* * *

**

.

.

.

**Chapter Three: Home**

"_He wants to go home, but nobody's home._

_It's where he lies broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go,_

_to dry his eyes, broken inside."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Temari seized her phone like a ravenous animal as it just began to sound her ringtone, and opened it quickly.

"Where are you!?" she practically screamed into the receiver.

"_You should have told me you were PMSing, otherwise I would've rescheduled this visit,"_ the voice on the other end said, and Temari simmered.

"You haven't called since you left and it's been two days! Where are you!?" she shouted.

'_We'll be there in about an hour, ok? We got caught up."_

"Arashi…" Temari growled, and she heard some laughing on the other end as the line went dead.

Temari harrumphed as she flipped her phone shut and jammed it into her pocket roughly.

She stomped her way down the stairs (Kankuro took cover) and flopped onto the couch in the den next to Gaara, arms crossed. He didn't even acknowledge her existence, quietly flipping a page in his book.

She sighed and looked over at him.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Studying," Gaara replied coolly. There was a bout of silence until Gaara finally shut his book with the utmost patience possible and looked over to his sister.

"If this is that 'brother and sister quality time' you were talking about, I'm leaving."

"It's not," Temari said. "Arashi isn't here yet."

"That guy again? With the way you always talk about him Shikamaru will think you are cheating on him."

Temari rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"You're just excited because your favorite band is coming here," Gaara said, tucking his book under his arm and leaving the den. Temari stuck her tongue out after him.

* * *

Naruto's eyes followed the white lines on the side of the road as they zoomed by. His legs were curled up to his chest, and his arms crossed over them, chin resting there. He guessed that he had been staring out the window for the past forty minutes—he didn't bother to look at the clock.

As they drove on he felt the memories that he had abandoned in Konoha finding their way back to him, tugging him further and further into his past life. He had left behind all of the pain, the people, the memories, and never expected them to hit him so hard on his way back to them.

Naruto jumped when a hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder and he looked over to Pein.

"You ok?" he asked, and Naruto nodded. Of course he wasn't ok. He was only a few miles apart from the place where his old life was buried six feet under a tombstone.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes according to Deidara," Pein said off-handedly, and Naruto nodded slightly.

Making a new life had been hard. His memories had followed him for a while, torturing his mind for the first two years. Voices and faces visited him in his dreams, and over and over again he relived the things he had tried to bury. They went away slowly until only a trickle remained which he knew he could never erase from his mind. It was too ingrained inside of him, and had seemed to leave an imprint on his skin that he knew he could never scrub or wear away.

That imprint was Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi leaned against the open door to his brother's room, watching him as he sketched. The smallest speck of emotion didn't flicker across his face. His strokes were swift and precise, all accurate and nearly perfect.

Itachi looked at the pile of sketches at Sasuke's feet. They were all beautiful; he didn't need to examine them, he knew that they were. He also knew what they were all piled up for.

Itachi rapped on the open door with his knuckles, and Sasuke swiveled around in his chair to look at him.

"Temari is expecting the arrival of an old friend," he said, walking in and sitting down on Sasuke's bed.

"Hn," he replied, returning to his drawings.

"He's coming down with some of his pals to see the wedding."

"Hn."

"He's in that popular new band that I've been hearing so much about."

"Hn."

"He's also coming down to possess Naruto's company."

Sasuke paused.

"…what?"

Itachi sighed. "He's coming down to—"

"I heard you the first time!" Sasuke said, standing abruptly. "How is this possible? Did he buy out the company?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Itachi replied coolly.

"Then how?"

"Naruto passed it on to him."

"Naruto didn't have a will," Sasuke snapped.

"Yes well, apparently Naruto told this friend of his that he would take ownership of the company if anything were to happen to him."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Do we even have any proof that he's telling the truth?"

"We have his word. Isn't that good enough?" Itachi said, and Sasuke tightened the fist at his side.

"Apparently he was an old friend of Naruto's. He grew up with him, knows basically everything about him."

Sasuke grit his teeth a little and grabbed the stack of sketches and paintings, carrying them quickly downstairs. Itachi didn't join him; he didn't want to see Sasuke throw all of those masterpieces into the fireplace.

* * *

"I've just gotten here and I'm bored already," Deidara sighed at the wheel as they entered Konoha.

Naruto smiled a little as he continued to look out the window. He would admit that Konoha was somewhat of a boring place, but it was once his home.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Home.

No, this place was only "home" when his father was still alive. Those were the happiest times that Naruto could remember. The rest was all muddled chaos and screams in his mind.

"Hey, check that out," Pein said, standing and looking out the opposite window from Naruto with his arms crossed. Hidan walked over curiously to join Pein, but Naruto didn't bother to budge.

"What's that grave way over in that field doin' all alone?" Pein voiced aloud. Hidan snorted.

"It's probably out there because they didn't sacrifice to Jashin-sama."

Pein rolled his eyes and Naruto chuckled. He had meant to visit that grave while he was in Konoha. He wanted to face it, to touch his hands on the cold engravings of his name and ensure himself that yes, he was dead, his old life was buried there.

"Hey Arashi which house is it?" Deidara asked, and Naruto stepped up to the front beside him. His eyes shifted left and right until they locked on to a fairly large house with green shutters.

"There," he said, pointing, and Deidara pulled into the driveway

* * *

Kankuro looked up from his lunch as the doorbell rang, and he rolled his eyes as he stood, walking lethargically to the front door. He reached for the knob, but before he had a chance to grasp it Temari thundered down behind him, body slamming her brother to the ground.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Kankuro shouted at her.

"I'm answering the door!!!" Temari screamed back.

"Fine, fine! Answer the fucking door but don't kill me woman!!"

Temari stepped over Kankuro and swung open the door quickly.

"Sorry we're late," Arashi said, scratching the back of his head abashedly. Kankuro peeked over Temari's shoulder at the newcomers.

"Hey! Aren't you guys in that band Temari loves? 'Akatsuki', right?" he said.

"Yea," Pein said.

"Can we come in or what?" Hidan burst impatiently, and Temari stepped aside to let them all through. Kankuro looked at her, raising an eyebrow as she stared at the brunette one like he was the center of the earth.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She paused, biting her lip, and nodded.

"This is A-Arashi," she said as if her throat were constricted. "This is the person Naruto left his company to."

"No joke huh?" Kankuro said. "Any friend of Naruto's is welcome here." He shook Arashi's hand warmly.

"Thank you," Arashi said.

"So Temari says that you grew up with Naruto, but Naruto never told us about you."

"I moved far away a while back," Arashi said. "We kept in contact though. Naruto and I had a…" Arashi paused. "A special kind of relationship."

"Like brothers or something?"

"You could say that."

"Hey Arashi, we're gonna motor," Pein said, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You sure you don't wanna stay at the hotel with us?"

"No," Arashi assured. "This is good."

Pein nodded, and the group left, Hidan and Deidara bickering all the way out.

"So I guess we should show you your room, huh?" Kankuro said, clapping his hands together. He motioned for Arashi to follow him up the stairs to the second floor.

* * *

"This first room here is our brother Gaara's…stay away from him," he said as they walked. "The next two here across from each other belong to Temari and I, and the bathroom is right next to her door here." They continued to the end of the hall and opened a door.

"This is your room," Kankuro said, opening the door.

It was a typical guest room- a dresser, mirror, bed, clock, and closet. And of course it was impeccably clean.

"Feel free to get unpacked and ju-" Kankuro cut himself off. "Where's your luggage?"

"Don't have any," Arashi shrugged.

"What!? What about your clothes, your personal items, your toiletries??" Kankuro asked disbelievingly.

"My toothbrush is on the tour bus," Arashi explained. "I'll get it tomorrow."

"And your clothes?"

"I'll buy some."

Kankuro shook his head as he left the room.

"Rockstars," he grumbled before closing the door.

Naruto looked around the room, caught up in the silence. The silence of everyday was the only thing he really feared. It took him back to places he'd rather leave untouched, and memories he'd longed to revisit. He was afraid of both of these different species of thoughts. Whether pleasant or unpleasant, they both reminded him of a life he left behind. But now, alone in a room in the Sabaku household, he couldn't suppress the memories spilling forth as they peeled off the walls around him.

Naruto lifted his hand, stretching his fingers out. It would always be this way- Arashi in the crowds, and Naruto in solitude. Naruto admitted that it was hard to specifically pluck one life and solely live it while completely forgetting the other. He knew that a person's mind just didn't work that way. Thus is came as no surprise to him that when he tried to suppress his earlier life a few years back, it was a difficult and inexhaustible struggle.

Naruto's head turned swiftly as a rapping resounded against his door.

"Come in," he said, and Temari entered, closing and locking the door behind her. She stood, staring at Naruto through burnished and watery eyes.

She shook her head slowly before opening her mouth to speak, "I can't find you in there…in this stranger…"

"I'm right here," Naruto said, stepping forward and smiling gently at her. Temari sniffled as she smiled back weakly.

"Your smiles are still broken," she said, and Naruto's expression faded back to its original state.

Temari had always told Naruto that his smiles were like starlight, able to lift up everyone around him even in their darkest and most lonely moments. After the accident with Haku, however, she never said that again. Since then every time he managed to muster a smile, Temari would always whisper softly how they were so broken and lifeless. Even if she didn't say anything sometimes, Naruto knew she was still thinking it.

"I thought it might be a little less broken when you came back…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said just a quietly, and Temari took him up in her arms tightly, leaning her head down into his shoulder as her shoulders shook and she wept.

Naruto flinched a little at her touch, unused to such a passionate embrace, and with shaking hands wrapped his arms around her just as tightly, if not more, and gripped the back of her shirt firmly between his fingers.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Temari looked up to Naruto with confused eyes, which melded into shock as she saw the raw pain and hurt reflected in his eyes, spilling down his impassive face in thin transparent trails. He screwed his eyes shut tightly as Temari embraced him again, letting the silent tears flow forth freely.

"I though you'd forgotten," Temari said, not lifting her head again from Naruto's shoulder. "I didn't hear from you in so long and…" She let out a long and quivering sigh. "I didn't know if you were even alive anymore until I listened to your music and I heard your voice…and you're here!"

Naruto lowered his eyes to the floor. "No," he said. "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Temari cried desperately as she buried her face in his shirt. "This can't be another dream! I can feel you! I can hear your heart beating!!!"

Naruto placed a hand on Temari's head gently.

"It's not beating the same anymore," Naruto said quietly. "The Naruto you waited all this time to see isn't here. I left him behind, and now there's only a piece of him left inside me." Naruto placed his hands on Temari's shoulders, pushing her back from him and breaking the embrace. "You said it yourself- you can't even see the old me anymore."

"And you said that you were here!" Temari said harshly back as tears cascaded haphazardly down her cheeks.

"Yes, I did. And yes, what's left of my old self is here, even if you can't see it anymore. But that's the point- I want to forget. I remember everything: the good, the bad, and the beautiful. For me to truly move on and build a new life for myself I have to forget the old one…" Naruto leveled his gaze with Temari's.

"And I'm alright with that."

* * *

**Please refer to my profile for two newly added sections: Reviews and Private Messaging Policies, and FAQ. That is only if you want to visit it lol ^^;**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	4. Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you for waiting so patiently and reminding me to update this story. So much has happened lately! All good things though ^^ Without further ado, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Let it be known that for the beginning of this story I will be replying to reviews that have more than one sentence. But again, the problem is that I tend to get so many that I don't have the time to respond thoughtfully to them all. So I'll be replying to any feedback while the number of them are still small ^^**

**Replies:**

**To **_**Zenerific1: **_**Your wish is granted in this chapter! And yes, no lemon is a shame, but I promise that the lime will be sufficient ;p Thank you for waiting oh so patiently! ^^**

**To _bluegirlami21:_ You're right! You aren't quite supposed to know everything that's happening right now, so its understandable that you have many questions (which is what I wanted lol). it gives you alot to think about ^^ Don't forget that Naruto was a gang lord back in the day! Danger is ever present for him physically, and also mentally. Well Arashi and Sasuke finally meet, but I don't think it's what you are expecting lol. But a connection between Arashi and Sasuke? Hmm...(hint hint). Yes! Arashi has no substance ;p Naruto is trying to make a completely new person out of himself, so at this point such a persona is in its early stages so emotions and mental connections are determined yet. And yes, this is making Naruto disappear... I love to read your reviews! Your deduction skills are excellent my friend ^^ And you interpret everything I write in the exact way I want all of my readers to. Thank you for the lovely review!**

**To _Lenny13:_ Oh...um, I can't make promises with update frequently. I apologize! I forget which stories to update, and I get busy and such...but when people PM me and tell me to update a story I usually do that same day or within five days. Thank you!**

**To _Kae_: Oh, well I'm sorry to say but these are all of the latest chapters. I update quite slowly ^^'**

**To _laura:_ Sorry for the wait! I'm so happy you like it ^^**

**To _Vampire-skulls:_ Oh wow, I'm so honored you like it so much!**

**To _Kai_: Oh yea, I've been there with the racoon eyes lol. Some fics are too good to stop so I end up looking like this: _ And I hate me too sometimes for what I put Naruto through T.T**

**To_ BlackFireXD13:_ Aw that means so much! Thank you! Your review made me smile so much ^^ reviews like this are what keep me writing, seriously! And I bet you could write really well if you try ;p Everyone has some potential! Aw, you burn your pictures? ::cries:: Why!?**

**To _EnnaGirl_: Yes it has been a while! ;p Itanaru romance I can't do, but they will be very brotherly for sure! If you want some itanaru check out my story "Fade to Shadows" because it is slowly turning into an itanaru fic lol. I have several ideas for itanaru fics I want to write, but I want to finish all the other stories I have started first! Gah!**

**To _Silver Tongue theangelgirlmax:_ I know, I'm horribe T.T Lol, I am laughing, don't worry ;p Well they don't get together in this chapter, but I can guarantee a happy ending from this story!**

**Thank you to all other reviewers! I' so honored to receive them!!  
**

.

.

.

**Chapter Four: Snow and Stone**

"_Sound the bugle now- play it just for me._

_As the seasons change, remember how I used to be._

_I'm a soldier, wounded so I must give up the fight._

_There's nothing more for me- lead me away…_

_or leave me lying here."_

_--_

_--  
_

Naruto woke roughly, his body jolting as knocking resounded from the door to his room.

"Rise and shine rockstar!" Kankuro said as he poked his head in through the guest room door. Arashi stared at him groggily, half asleep.

"_I don't ever remember Kankuro being this cheerful in the morning,"_ he thought to himself, before nodding and unraveling the covers that cocooned him.

"Rough night of sleep?" Kankuro asked, leaning against the doorframe as he watched Arashi struggle to untangle himself from the web of blankets.

"Kind of," Arashi said, sighing as he threw off the last of the infernal sheets.

"You slept for half the day yesterday."

"Yea, long trip," Arashi said as he stood. Kankuro's face turned red and wrenched into a grimace as he turned around swiftly.

"You couldn't tell me that you slept in the nude?" he asked incredulously. Arashi shrugged.

"I don't have any night clothing," he said, grabbing the clothing he had worn yesterday and beginning to tug on his jeans.

"Right. Well then, for my sake, please let shopping be the first thing on your to-do list today!"

"I want to see Naruto's grave." Kankuro was startled a little at the wisp of a reply, but heard it nonetheless. He smiled gently as he left the room.

"I'm sure Naruto will be happy to see you again."

* * *

Gaara rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as he stood outside of a dressing room. He wasn't enthusiastic about accompanying this new friend of Naruto's that was supposedly an "old" one, but least he incur the wrath of Temari, he reluctantly took the brunette to the mall.

Gaara turned his head as Arashi opened the door, stepping out in his new clothing.

It was nothing as flashy as Gaara had imagined. Arashi could probably buy the whole store if he wanted to, so it struck Gaara that the brunette would choose to wear something so typical.

Dark jeans ripped at the knees, a crimson tee-shirt, and a black jacket that hugged his lithe frame. The only accessory he wore was a short chain off of his jeans, but that was all.

"Done?" Gaara asked, and Arashi nodded, taking his pile of clothing from the dressing room and heading over to the register.

Gaara, like Sasuke, had found it a little _too_ convenient that a "friend" of Naruto's they had never heard of would show up out of the blue to possess his deceased friend's company. Furthermore he had no written notice or liable proof that Naruto really had passed on the company to him, just his word. But as far as words went the man didn't say much.

He responded to questions and listened politely, but that was all. He never started talking or asking questions to anyone else. Then again Gaara had no problem with silence.

Arashi nodded to Gaara as he held two bags of clothing, and the two left the store.

* * *

Arashi and Gaara came into the Sabaku home, the breath of winter flourishing about them as the redhead closed the door. He stood and watched the new guest of the house walk up the stairs with his new clothes, his feet barely making a sound against the steps, before disappearing as he ascended away from Gaara's line of sight.

This person was…strange…in a way. Of course Gaara had no problem with his behavior, and yet such a quiet person rose suspicion.

Gaara looked up as Arashi came back down the stairs, and their eyes locked for a moment before they both swept out the door once more.

* * *

Sasuke placed his hand on the top of the cold headstone, closing his eyes as the chill in the wind seemed to pass right through his skin.

The anniversary of Naruto's death was approaching quickly with less than a week to go. Sasuke didn't know if he would be able to see another day, that day, without the blond beside him.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's grave, kneeling and placing his forehead against the carved name in the stone before him, sending chills down the skin on his neck.

He would've given anything to see Naruto, just one more time, just for one more moment to hold and kiss him and tell him how much he missed and needed him.

Sasuke wished that he could go back in time to the first day he met Naruto, to tell himself to hold on to the blond and never, ever let him go.

And yet, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's grave.

He would have given his life just to look one more time into Naruto's eyes, just to be truly happy being lost in that sapphire sea.

Sasuke knew by Naruto's parting words that he had been forgiven, and yet the blame hung over him until he could feel its physical and emotional pain seep through him. It wore on him, as if a real weight balanced itself on his shoulders, making him weaker every moment.

Sasuke knew that it was unhealthy to burden his life with such grief, but he couldn't help it. He honestly didn't have anything else to hold onto in the world. In the short time they had known each other, Naruto had ingrained himself into Sasuke's heart. Not all of the money, or love from others in the world would give him enough reason to keep living the way he was now. Wouldn't it just be easier to end it all…to join Naruto, wherever he was, and destroy the aching pain that had torn his heart to shreds?

Sasuke abruptly stood and looked over his shoulder as he heard loud crunching snow, and Gaara pulled up in his sister's car a few yards away from Naruto's hill.

Gaara frequented Naruto's grave often, so it wasn't uncommon to see him there, but it_ was_ uncommon to see Gaara staying in the car and a stranger stepping out of the passenger side, striding towards the hill.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Who did this man think he was to just waltz up the hill towards Naruto's grave?

Sasuke turned back to Naruto's grave as the crunching footsteps grew louder and nearer, until the man was beside Sasuke, less than a foot away.

Sasuke flicked his onyx eyes to the man who had his hands in his pockets.

Pale. Brunette. Lithe. Handsome. Emotionless. Sasuke was reminded of himself.

The man took one of his hands out of his pocket and placed it atop the grave where Sasuke's hand had previously rested not two minutes ago.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the man said, reading the engraving. He smiled and shook his head, and Sasuke seethed. "How did I know you would end up down there?"

Sasuke tightened his fist at his side but kept his glare focused downward.

The man reached back into his opposite pocket, and with two fingers delicately removed a withered and sickly grey flower.

Sasuke couldn't help but look at the dead thing, and glare fiercely at the man, his fingernails digging into his palms.

The brunette flicked the flower in front of the grave, and cocked an eyebrow when he caught Sasuke's angry stare.

"It _was_ a very fragile and pretty white rose," the man explained. "Unfortunately it died on the way here. I don't think Naruto would mind."

"Who the hell are you to speak for him?" Sasuke hissed, and the man smirked.

"I must've hit a nerve there." He sighed deeply, looking up at the sky. "I knew him for a very long time, so I really don't think that _you_ are the one to be asking that particular question."

Sasuke ground his shoe into the snow, practically steaming. It took every fiber within him to not strike the man then and there.

The brunette flicked his gaze back to Sasuke, glaring.

"Who are you to argue on his behalf? His lover?"

Sasuke gnashed his teeth against each other as the man smirked at the raven's lack of response.

"I knew Naruto when he was still innocent. You probably didn't even meet him until he was already poisoned by the world. Then again being as gullible as he was I'm sure it didn't take long for him to make a mess of his life."

The man's head snapped to the side with a crack as Sasuke sent his fist whirling into that superior, smirking face.

Sasuke tightened his fist where he stood, amazed that such a hard strike hadn't blown the man over. Instead he swiveled his feet, skid a little, and maintained a standing position.

If Sasuke didn't know better he would've said that the man had been expecting it.

The man grinned, turned his head to the side and spit out a spurt of blood onto Naruto's grave.

Sasuke snapped and tackled the man to the ground, who didn't even struggle or seem to resist. Sasuke held the man down by his shoulders, glaring fiercely from all of his pent up rage.

Naruto couldn't help but see the softness beneath those hard eyes, the same tenderness that Sasuke had once looked upon him with, only for him.

Sasuke jumped a little when he felt a cold hand press against the back of his neck, pushing his head down until he and the brunet were practically nose to nose.

The coldness of their breaths mingled with each other into the air, and Sasuke was frozen to the spot.

He raised his eyebrows a little when the man's eyes seemed to churn with a hint of sorrow, eyelids lowering a little. Sasuke watched as those anguishedeyes closed, and the next thing he knew he was flung back, a bruise pulsing on his cheek where he had been punched.

He looked over, surprised to see the man still lying spread-eagle on the cold ground, looking up at the grey sky in an almost trance-like state.

This must have been the strangest man Sasuke had ever met. Well, besides his own brother.

Naruto didn't understand.

He knew that these feelings wouldn't go away for a little while, but three years hadn't changed _anything?_

He still felt the burning in his chest, like a fire that refused to be quenched, and the tingling of his skin when Sasuke's breath had billowed over his face.

Had he really…loved Sasuke…?

Sasuke rubbed his tender cheek "Tch, bastard," he grumbled as the brunet before him stood, brushing snow off of his backside. He and Sasuke both looked up as soft white flakes suddenly started falling all around them.

"Don't wanna catch a cold there teme," the man said, turning back to face Naruto's grave, and Sasuke froze. Slowly his lips began to curl into a snarl, fists clenching and teeth gnashing.

"Don't you ever…" he said, voice deadly and shaking with suppressed rage. "_Ever_, call me that."

Naruto didn't turn as he heard Sasuke's angry crunching steps becoming distant. He reached out, tracing his name on the tombstone, knowing perfectly well who should be six feet deep under the ground before him.

He shivered a little as the snowflakes from above melted on his naked hand, and he felt his knees give out to the point where he was dipped before the statue in a bow-like stance. He reached out onto the tombstone to support himself as his shoulders shook, hair framing his face as he let his head hang down.

A raw sob wrenched from his throat as frozen tears poured down his face in rivulets, pattering on the snow above the grave.

When his arms finally couldn't take it anymore, Naruto collapsed onto his knees on his own grave, gripping the headstone to give himself an anchor to the rest of the world. His bare forehead touched the cold engraving of his name as he wept for all the years he had lost, all the joyous and frightening memories that were flooding his entire being with every tear that pattered on the gave where his body should lay.

Naruto's breath wisped from his lips like smoke, tinted by the winter air. He had never remembered crying so hard in his entire life, never able to let go of everything, forget himself, and just let everything flow forth.

God…God how it hurt…all of the happy things he left behind, he tried to erase, and all of the horrible shards of the past that cut him deeper now than ever before.

If anything, Naruto already realized that by coming back and trying to prove to himself that he had forgotten everything, it only made him remember more.

* * *

Gaara looked up in the car as he heard the crunch of footsteps, and looked out the window to see Sasuke storming a path from the hill, practically melting the snow around him with his rage.

"So, you met him," Gaara said, rolling down the window and nearly giving Sasuke a heart attack.

"Yea," Sasuke spat, calming his heart from the sudden surprise. "Who the hell does that bastard think he is?"

Gaara smirked. "Apparently his name is Arashi, and he was Naruto's oldest and best friend."

Sasuke felt his jaw drop a little, quickly shutting it.

"Hard to believe, I know." Gaara looked up at the hill where Arashi stood in front of Naruto's grave. "Apparently he and Naruto have been best friends since they were children."

"If he's Naruto's friend the where the hell was he when Naruto needed him? When he needed someone, anyone?" Sasuke snarled, and Gaara shrugged.

"Well he lives in Japan, and Naruto did too when he was younger, so I guess they lost touch when he moved."

"Pfft." Sasuke glared over at the brunet on the hill. "Some excuse."

"I'm surprised you got a word out of him. He's hardly spoken since he's been here. I suspected he's grieving about Naruto's loss. He wasn't aware until a week ago after all."

Sasuke's angry expression faded a little as he saw the brunet ahead collapse on his knees in front of Naruto's grave, shoulders shaking.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked back at Gaara.

"For Naruto's sake, try to get along with the guy."

Sasuke's lips tightened a little, but he nodded nonetheless. He would try, for Naruto, but if push came to shove he couldn't guarantee that Arashi would leave Konoha unscathed

* * *

**Oh mai, not a very productive first meeting, hm? In the next chapter: family dinner food flinging? Arashi and Sasuke face off in the dining room!? Arashi's first visit to his father's company, and Gaara makes a shocking discovery!? Reviews are an honor!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


	5. Snap

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: ****Well our sequel is finally here now on the day promised, so I don't want to hear any complaints! ;p**

**Pairings: sasunarusasu, peinnaru (these are our main pairings that we will be focusing on but there are also other little side pairings as well.)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, violence, strong language, sexual themes, lemon and lime (lemon explained in profile), yaoi (malexmale), drugs**

**Let it be known that for the beginning of this story I will be replying to reviews that have more than one sentence. But again, the problem is that I tend to get so many that I don't have the time to respond thoughtfully to them all. So I'll be replying to any feedback while the number of them are still small ^^**

**Replies:**

**To **_**Lydia-chan**_**: Thanks for the review! Hmm but what if Naruto has moved on already to someone else? ((waggles eyebrows suspiciously))**

**To _abcsinging123_: Thank you for the review!**

**To _blyegirlami21:_ Naruto's hair has been dyed, he's wearing colored contacts, and his skin is paler (for reasons yet to be explained) and his scars are covered. And trust me when I say that a lifelong friend can change their demeanor to the point where it feels like you're never met them...i have some experience in this but ((ahem)) thanks for the great review! I wanted Arashi to come off just as you perceived him: being bitter for who he was as a person but still not feeling completely dead as Naruto. This story is definitely meant to be analyzed and read for its underlying meanings in its actions, and I can't help but applaud you for unearthing everything I wanted, but didn't always expect the reader to. I hope you will review again!**

**To _DarkRavie:_ Happy New Year to you too, if a very late one!**

**To _kkm-crazyfan24: _Yes, life is so this way, I know the feeling...**

**To _BlackFireXD13: _I absolutely love your metaphor for my story: "...on an artist's loom" how amazing for you to say! I like my stories to be food for thought, and to have more depths and hanging threads for the reader to ponder, and maybe even piece together the clues I leave behind for them ;p I'll have to read one of your stories sometime! Don't be s**heepish, it took me so much courage to post anything on here, and I love doing it! But life gets so busy unfortunately. Thank you for being so patient!

T**o _yume26_: Hmm, was the "teme" comment a slip? Muahaha...**

**To _-siarafaerie-101-miss: _Thanks for the review! I have trouble doing regular updates because I don't want this to be an obligation; it will feel more like a chore than something enjoyable. (Which is why I will never write for a living lol)**

**To _kaname-luvr_: Sorry for the wait!**

**To _Grakhus_: If you deem this story unworthy to wait patiently for an update from this author then please remove this from your alerts. I find that when I come across a story I love, I will wait for however long it takes for an update, be it two or three years. But because I love it so, I will wait.**

**To _icy sweet candy_: Thank you so very much! Yes, I get lazy with reviewing stories too ;p**

**To _Misuki Miko_: Aw don't cry! My last story tore up people so much that I couldn't help but let everyone know that this story has a happy ending!**

**To _Wassupkiba_: More for all!**

**To _SoSickOfNyQui_l: (I love your username!) Well Naruto is certainly being a coward for sure, but perhaps it is to protect Sasuke from who he used to be? No doubt Naruto has been using others like Gaara and Pein to run from his real love, Sasuke. I'm so glad that the way Sasuke is acting reminds you of how Naruto was with Haku! (hint hint)**

**To _Zephairy_: Thanks for being so patient!**

**To _little-lamb-83_: Oh don't worry about Itachi, he has it coming for keeping this a secret...Question 1: If you remember in See with Different Sight, Temari and Itachi were in the room when Naruto "died" (wink wink) so yes, she has known all along. Question 2: To be revealed! ;p Question 3: BLARGH!**

**To _Its-Love-Not-Lust_: Wow, I am so honored! Sorry for the wait!**

**To _SairSeir_: Perhaps it is Sasuke making himself suffer? More to be revealed!**

**To _Alencae: _Naruto's hair is dyed black. Thanks for the review!**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored! **

.

.

.

**Chapter ****Five: It's For You  
**

"_I'll tell you all how the story ends  
_

_where the good guys die and the bad guy win  
_

_It ain't about all the friend's you've made  
_

_but the graffiti they write on your grave"  
_

_._

._  
_

It was certainly lonely for Pein without Arashi around to keep him company. Of course Deidara spent every waking moment renting and playing video games in the hotel, and when Hidan wasn't making a bloody mess on the carpet he was cleaning it. Luckily Pein had brought his guitar to the room to play so he had something to keep him occupied.

This of course didn't keep his mind from wandering off to thoughts of Arashi. There were still many unrequited questions. Who were these people Arashi knew? Why did he seem so disturbed about being in Konoha? And most importantly, why was the band breaking up? Sure, Pein had heard of quitting while you were on top, but this seemed hardly fair.

They were outrageously popular, raking in thousands everyday from their CD and merchandise sales alone, and not to mention ridiculously talented. Why stop now? Pein had a feeling that it had something to do with this town, otherwise Arashi wouldn't be so distracted and restless.

Pein flicked his eyes to the door as it opened, and Deidara stumbled in with a mountain of video games so tall that he could barely see over them. He cursed under his breath as he bumped into the couch Pein was lounging on and a few games went toppling to the floor.

He finally plunked them all in a pile on the ground in front of the television.

"We're gonna be here for a month if you plan on beating all of those," Pein said, and Deidara just beamed.

"No way! I'm breaking my record here for most games played in a session!" he practically shouted, spit flying and slapping against Pein's cheek.

Retaining the urge to punch the man, Pein wiped away the saliva with his sleeve and sighed. His eyebrows bounced as Deidara's eye twitched a little.

"How long is this 'session' of yours so far?" he asked cautiously, almost fearing the answer

"Umm…when did we get here again?" Deidara said, and Pein face-palmed.

"Are you telling me that you haven't slept since we got here?"

Deidara vigorously shook his head no and Pein rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, feeling a migraine approaching swiftly.

"Dare I ask what the hell is keeping you awake?" Deidara was practically bouncing where he stood.

"Mountain Dew and Red Bull!" he screamed up at the ceiling before sitting down an inch from the TV and plunging into the heap of video games.

* * *

Gaara watched as Arashi crunched his way back from Naruto's grave to the car, not bothering to kick the snow off his boots as he climbed in and shut the passenger door.

Without a word Gaara pulled away and into the traffic ahead of the quiet hill.

"You met Sasuke," he said stiffly, eyes never leaving the road.

"Huh?" Arashi said a little too quietly for Gaara's liking. It sounded so soft, almost vulnerable, just like…

Gaara shook his head unnoticeably. He hadn't thought about Naruto this much for a year. Of course he visited the blond often and talked to him (lord knows if he was listening), but he didn't dwell on the negative emotions that had shadowed Naruto in his lifetime.

"That's his name. Sasuke," Gaara clarified, turning at a streetlight.

"Oh," Arashi replied, slumping a little in his seat as he stared at the passing buildings.

Gaara coughed a little. "Did you two get into a fight?"

Arashi finally turned his head to him suspiciously.

"You didn't get out of the car with a bleeding lip," Gaara enlightened him, and the man seemed to relax a little.

"Yea, that bastard…" Arashi murmured, absently rubbing his abused and red lip. "Is he always such an ass?"

"Only to people he doesn't like." Gaara smirked a little as Arashi snorted. The car was silent for a few more moments before Gaara spoke up again (astonishing even himself at how unusually conversational he was).

"Tell me about Naruto."

Arashi didn't budge, and Gaara had thought that the man might have not heard him until he replied slowly:

"…why?"

"Because you were his lifelong friend, weren't you? Tell me about Naruto when he was younger…and still happy."

Arashi sighed and leaned back into the headrest of his seat, staring up at the roof of the car in thought.

"There's nothing to tell," he finally said, and Gaara glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Arashi rolled his own eyes in admittance and sighed. "He had a typical, happy life. A mom, a dad, nice house, all that good stuff. This was long before Kyu—" Arashi staggered a little in his speech. "_Him._ He didn't have his scars then."

Gaara didn't speak, waiting for more.

Arashi stretched his arms a little and adjusted in his seat.

"Naruto's mother died giving birth to him. Around when he was thirteen his father was shot by a rival business man and was buried a week later. Naruto was placed in the care of an orphanage until his god-father finally took him out two years later. You know the rest from there."

Arashi turned his head to Gaara. "That enough?"

Gaara slowly nodded after a pregnant pause.

* * *

Itachi turned his head as Sasuke stormed in through the front door like a bat out of hell, slamming it behind him with venom. He didn't even bother to take off his snow-covered coat and shoes as he trounced in.

Itachi placed his glasses on the living room table, pushing his laptop away and stretching on the couch as he heard his brother's stomps to the kitchen before returning with a tomato in hand.

Itachi observed his brother as he sat, seeming to be restraining himself from a tirade as he took a vicious bite from the tomato, juice dribbling from the corner of his lips as he munched.

To speak or not to speak- what a difficult predicament Itachi had in front of him. He didn't need to speak to Sasuke, and if he did he would probably induce world war three in the house. On the other hand, he hadn't seen his brother so upset, so _emotional_, in such a very, very long time. He would need to personally shake the hand of whoever had incensed Sasuke to this point.

"So…" Itachi said, taking the plunge. Sasuke shifted his eyes to his brother, whom luckily was immune to the icy Uchiha glare. "How are you dear brother?"

"Fine," Sasuke clipped, biting more into his vegetable…fruit…whatever.

Itachi nodded, accepting the response. "How was Naruto?"

Sasuke's hair pricked up like static and Itachi felt a disturbance in the force.

"…good…" Sasuke forced between gritted teeth, shoving more of the tomato in his mouth and wiping his lips with his sleeve.

Itachi cringed a little. Sasuke was a messy person when he was upset, and for a neat freak like Itachi this was truly an apocalyptic moment in the Uchiha household for him.

"Use a napk—"

"You use a napkin," Sasuke practically hissed.

Itachi rolled his eyes, obviously making no progress with his brother. Itachi made to get up when Sasuke suddenly slammed his fist down on the coffee table in front of him, squishing the tomato in his hand and splattering it everywhere.

Itachi compulsively walked to the kitchen, returning with a paper towel for the mess.

"The prick," Sasuke mumbled, and Itachi raised a delicate eyebrow to him.

"Excuse me, little brother?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm talking about a different prick."

* * *

_Breathing was no longer possible. Naruto choked on his own blood that welled up from the bullet in his body, spilling over his lips like red raindrops._

_The stunned and horror-struck look etched in Sasuke's face was enough to make him want to laugh. He knew they would, someday. They would all look back and laugh at everything, and feel better about how much things had changed._

_Naruto smiled as Sasuke shouted meaningless words that fell deaf upon his blistering mind and blood drenched body. Anything that happened now didn't matter. It would be over soon. Dying or living, Naruto didn't see the difference. Either way, everything would be over; his life, Kyuubi, his friends—it wouldn't matter anymore. He would never forgive himself for everything he had done, all the pain and worry he had brought upon everyone. He would never let them see him again._

_He would never allow Sasuke to be with him. He would cause no more suffering in this lifetime._

_As Sasuke's image faded, Naruto was filled with a sense of grief and strange completion. Dead or alive, he felt as though he had accomplished something here. Looking back on all of the darkness in his life, it felt warm and refreshing to have this sensation of…lightness._

_The grief, he knew, was the fact that even if he did survive he would never see Sasuke, the only person he had ever loved so passionately, so wholly in his entire life, ever again. Not even a glimpse of that annoying smirk._

_Naruto gasped, more blood flowing forth as Sasuke held him close, nearly babbling out senseless words as he attempted to comfort Naruto and himself in the grim situation, that everything would be back to the way it was tomorrow._

_Tomorrow._

_Naruto had been living for tomorrows all his life._

_Today was his last._

Naruto jolted a little where he lay on the Sabaku guest room bed as a knocking resounded from the door.

He caught his breath, not even realizing that he had been panting while he slept, or even remembering when he had drifted off. He was fully dressed, lying atop the perfectly made covers.

As another persistent knock sounded, Naruto gathered his mind, sitting upright on the bed.

"Come in," he said, and Gaara revealed himself in the doorway. He nodded, acknowledging the redhead.

"The Uchiha brothers will be joining us for dinner tonight at six. Kankuro will be cooking," he said in his usual blasé tone, leaning against the door frame with pocketed hands.

"Thanks," Arashi said, and Gaara took his leave.

Naruto looked down at the gold and red bed covers that were so typical of the Sabaku family. It hurt seeing Gaara so cold towards him, but of course he had no intention of being so. It was the way he acted towards all strangers.

"_Stranger…"_

The word stung, but it was a good sting. It reminded him that he was doing what was right for everyone—especially himself. After Temari's wedding ended Naruto would be out of Konoha the next day, and continuing on with his new life as Arashi. Keeping everyone safe was Naruto's first and foremost priority, and he knew that if it had not been done this way, there would still always be a chance of someone close to him being in danger. Naruto Uzumaki may have been dead, but Kyuubi no Kitsune was still very much alive in the eyes of every gang lord in Konoha.

Naruto sat down on the bed, running his fingertips along the soft cover longingly. How he had wanted to just reach out and touch Sasuke that way, not as Arashi, but as Naruto.

Naruto shook his head.

He was being selfish. Satisfying his own need would only put his new life, as well as Sasuke's, in danger.

Naruto laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Sasuke had given him so much. For the first time in his life he felt like he could trust himself instead of relying on others. He had shown him a love that he knew he could never return, even if he wanted to. It was a fight with himself to give up his friends and makeshift family only to replace it with a new one, but it was something he knew he had to do. If not for them, then for himself. His old life was unstable, his old self even more so. He had to rebuild from the rubble up and wipe away all the wreckage he had left behind.

His friends deserved better. Sasuke deserved better. Naruto knew that Pein and the others with him now deserved better.

Naruto had made himself into a shadow. Others only saw the surface of him. He was a neutral and unnamed presence among the lives around him. He was virtually untouchable like this; without a purpose, a passion, or will.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the Sabaku household door not an inch from his nose.

Sasuke had made it abundantly clear that he would only be attending this dinner if Itachi dragged him there kicking and screaming.

So he did.

Sasuke turned his glare on his brother, who simply smirked.

Sasuke straightened as Kankuro opened the door and greeted them. "Hey guys, dinner will be ready in five."

Itachi smiled and nodded and Sasuke hn'd as they entered. Sasuke immediately covered his ears as he heard muffled banging and ruckus.

"The hell is going on?" he hissed, and Kankuro chuckled.

"That Arashi fellow and his band are practicing some new song or whatnot in the basement. Temari and Gaara are down there if you'd like to join them."

"No thanks," Sasuke practically blurted, about to turn away when Itachi grabbed his shirt collar. "Let go!"

"Give this guy a chance, Sasuke," Itachi sighed.

"Oh I'll give him something all right but it won't be a chance," Sasuke mumbled, letting Itachi drag him through the hall and down the steps to the basement. As they descended the racket and banging formed the distinct sound of electric guitars and drums, transforming from muffled noise to loud music.

As they reached the bottom Sasuke saw Temari and Gaara sitting in two chairs, Temari being practically sucked into the music and Gaara vaguely interested. Everything in the basement had been swept aside to make room for the band and its equipment.

From left to right there was a white-haired man banging on the drums, a blond playing lead guitar, a redhead strumming bass, and smack in the middle of them all was Arashi playing a backup guitar and singing into a microphone.

Temari motioned to two more chairs huddled in a corner, and Itachi pulled them over, gesturing Sasuke to sit. Sasuke merely blinked at him lethargically and Itachi pushed his shoulders down until his brother's butt met the chair.

Sasuke crossed his arms as the song ended.

"Fuckin' ass!" the white-haired man shouted when they finished.

"Fuckin' nothing; we need to practice the new one. Everyone warmed up?" the redhead said, and the groupd murmured and nodded their heads in agreement, adjusting their instruments.

Arashi looked up and smirked as he caught Sasuke's glare.

"We have a special guest with us here tonight," he chuckled bitterly.

"The duckass head?" the blond asked, and Sasuke seethed.

"Yea," Arashi said. He pointed a finger to the drummer. "That's Hidan. On lead is Deidara, and bass is Pein."

"Like I care," Sasuke snorted and Arashi glared.

"I was talking to Itachi, dumbass. Like I would waste my breath on you," Sasuke practically sizzled when his brother laughed quietly and nodded to Arashi.

"Thank you," he said.

"'Kay then, we doing this or what?" Deidara sighed, letting his guitar hang lazily.

"Let's get this fuckin' song over with! I'm hungry!" Hidan whined noisily, and Arashi walked over to the corner near Sasuke where a black bag with the band's logo lay.

Sasuke watched the man unzip the bag and shovel out messy stacks of paper with his hand. Sasuke craned his head a little and squinted down at the papers, surprised to see handwritten notes and lyrics.

"You write your own songs?" hr said before he could stop himself, and Arashi stood, clutching a couple sheets in his balled fist.

"No shit Sherlock," he smirked, and Sasuke could do nothing but glare back.

Arashi placed the crinkled papers on a note stand in front of himself, the band members gathering around it and tuning their instruments accordingly.

"Lets just do this shit! Jashin-sama is not patient and you will all go to hell if you don't start playing your fuckin' instruments!" Hidan finally screamed, plopping himself down in front of his drums.

"Oh dear, forgive me Jashin," Pein murmured, rolling his eyes.

Arashi tapped his foot out for a few seconds to gauge the rhythm before he, Deidara, and Pein began softly strumming the beginning chords together.

Sasuke had to admit, it already sounded good.

As Hidan began to hit the drums with a tolerance Sasuke would never have guessed him possessing, Arashi brought the mic close and began to sing:

"_I never said I'd lie and wait forever.__ If I died we'd be together; I can't always just forget him…but he could try."_

Sasuke jumped a little as the guitar strings were struck and the drums pummeled as the chorus peaked. The noise was almost deafening, and now that Sasuke looked at al of them he realized they were wearing small, cream colored earplugs.

Sasuke reached his hands up to his ears to cover them, but stopped as Arashi continued the chorus.

"_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see, you are never comin' home, never comin' home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me, and all the smiles that are ever ever…"_

Sasuke let his hands drop as the song grew soft once more, his eyes following the contours of Arashi's lips as he sang. It was practically mesmerizing, the way the man poured his emotions into his instrument, the way his tongue barely grazed his lips as he formed the words to the song, the milky whiteness of his knuckles as he gripped the neck of the microphone like a lifeline.

Needless to say, Sasuke found himself incapable of looking away.

"_..and I remember now, at the top of my lungs in my arms he dies."_

Sasuke lost his breath as those emerald green eyes met his own, and their gaze held.

"_Never comin' home."_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to Arashi's, their green tint stinging with an emotion Sasuke was unable to determine.

"_Never comin' home."_

It was that same sting brought Sasuke out of his stupor as his mind finally processed the lyrics. If Arashi wrote all of his own lyrics, was he singing about Naruto…?

"…_and all the smiles that are e__ver gonna haunt me. Never comin' home, never comin' home; __Could I? __should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me, for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me…"_

Naruto's heart was beating so loudly now that he couldn't even here the lyrics slipping from between his own lips anymore. He was fighting a loosing battle against Sasuke's forceful gaze; it was neither angry nor kind, but simply…curious, or for a better word practically fascinated.

"_If I fall down."_

Sasuke practically felt the nonexistent snap in his brain as his and Arashi's intense visual connection was broken when Pein took a step closer to the brunette. Arashi looked away from Sasuke as he thrust the pick between his fingers harshly against the guitar strings below, noise roaring as if from the belly of a beast.

Sasuke eyes flicked to Temari beside him, and he was surprised to see her covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes sharp and glassy.

She jerked a little as Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked, furrowing his nonexistent eyebrows in worry.

"Fine, I'm fine- dinner is probably ready. Arashi!" She called over the waning instruments as the song ended.

Arashi looked at her and removed his earplugs.

"Dinner should be ready now," she said before walking up the steps to the kitchen.

"Fuck that was awesome!" Hidan said, taking out a lighter from his pocket and setting his hair on fire in joy.

"Yea it was, now stop with this Jashin shit!" Deidara practically screamed, removing his shirt and throwing it over Hidan's flaming head, quickly patting out the flames.

Sasuke grimaced a little at the sight of Hidan's smoking head, his stark white hair burned to a black crisp as Deidara removed his ruined shirt.

"Let's head up," Pein said to Arashi, shrugging his guitar off his shoulder and onto its stand.

"I'm not hungry," Arashi replied, and stiffened a little as Pein rose up behind him, snaking an arm around his waist and whispering in his ear.

Something was not right. Sasuke knew it. Had he finally reached the breaking point of his sanity? Or was god trying to play some nasty little trick on him? For whatever reason, Sasuke felt the unmistakable twinge of jealousy prick behind his eyes. It was unmistakable. He felt jealousy towards the heavily pierced man touching, caressing Arashi like reunited lovers, and it caused worry within Sasuke. He could not have hated this Arashi man more- he was in embodiment of everything he despised in another human being, and the fact that he didn't seem to give a damn about Naruto didn't exactly lessen the strain.

Then again, the lyrics of the song still swam around in his head. Who were they for?

Arashi flinced a little as Pein's moving lips brushed against the shell of his ear, but otherwise displayed no emotion.

"Later," he said as he shouldered Pein away from him and made his way to the stairs where Sasuke still sat.

"I'm sure Naruto would have appreciated the song," Sasuke murmured as the man passed.

He paused only for a moment before saying bitterly, "Who the hell ever said it was about him."

Sasuke smirked a little as Arashi continued up the steps. Maybe he cared for Naruto a bit more than Sasuke had originally thought. Even if he didn't Sasuke had delighted in discovering a little way to worm under the man's skin.

* * *

Dinner for the most part was silent with the exception of utensils clanking against glass plates and the occasional attempt from Temari to get a conversation going. She gave up after her third try ended in failure.

Sasuke stared listlessly across the table at Arashi who, although earlier proclaimed that he was not hungry, ate silently anyway. Sasuke was entranced by the man's movements; they were soundless and smooth, each one sailing into the next like a graceful performance. His hands were precise and fluid, most likely akin to his mind, Sasuke thought.

Although Sasuke felt deep contempt for this man he couldn't help but be strongly drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Of course, being as intelligent as he was, Sasuke knew better than to delve too deep and burn himself.

It was now that he noticed his staring eyes had been accompanied by another set of staring ones, only these were angry.

"What?" Arashi said as he glared at the raven across the table.

"Hn," Sasuke replied, smirking slightly. He enjoyed irritating this man.

"Oh Arashi, I heard you visited Naruto's grave today," Temari said, trying to lessen the tension. "How was it?"

Arashi paused in his movements, staring down at his half empty plate. "Fine," he finally replied.

Hurt swept across Temari's features for a brief moment before she put on a fake smile.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Pein finally interjected, and all eyes turned to him. "This Naruto guy I mean. Who was he?"

Arashi glared at Pein next to him from the corner of his eye, and the redhead simply shrugged. "I just wanna know."

"He was like our brother," Kankuro said. "And Sasuke's…" he looked at Sasuke, searching for the right word. "…friend."

"You might know him under the name Kyuubi," Gaara said, surprising his siblings.

"FUCK!" Hidan shouted, standing up and clacking his silverware against the table. "Yer fuckin' with me! Him? Mob lord Kyuubi? Demon fox Kyuubi? God of the gangs!" Hidan flopped back down in his chair as if exhausted. "If I coulda met him…" He shook his head sadly. "Dead and gone now huh? Probably died in action. We could of done some Jashin rituals together...I could have inducted him into Jashinism!"

"Like he would have joined," Deidara deadpanned.

"You take that back!" Hidan shouted, and Deidara pushed himself away from the table.

"I'm going back to the hotel," he said, rolling his eyes as Hidan followed him to the door, still screaming.

The room finally became quiet at the front door shut and the bickering was numbed with silence.

"You never told me you knew him," Pein said beside him to Arashi.

Arashi narrowed his eyes. "He's dead. What's the point?"

"The point is that you never even cared, did you?" Sasuke suddenly spat, and Arashi shifted the weight of his glare to the raven.

"Like you're any better. Do your friends even know that you still mope around for him after all these years?"

"At least I actually bother to show some emotion about his passing," Sasuke retorted, their voices raising with every insult slung.

"Who the fuck cares? He was some no good gang punk with no life, and no future!"

"He was twice the person any of us will ever be, and you don't deserve to be called his friend, or even stand by his grave!"

"And you don't deserve to be called his lover!"

Sasuke stopped, taken aback.

"It's no fucking mystery that you loved him, but guess what? So did your friends and they are over it! Do yourself a big fucking favor and get over it too! He's dead, he's not coming back! You think you had something special with him but the fact of the matter is that he never even loved you!"

Pein's eyes widened and everyone's expression at the table turned to shock. Sasuke's face stayed rigid.

Arashi looked away from their faces, standing quietly and grabbing his jacket slung over his chair. The room was silent as he walked out the front door, slamming it shut.

It didn't take more than a couple of seconds for Pein to excuse himself and follow after the brunette.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait! This semester was so busy...the good news is that I am brimming with inspiration, so hopefully reviews will be faster. **

**Who do you all think the song was for?  
**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


	6. Cold

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: ****Hmm well this chapter might seem a little confusing and tricksy...  
**

* * *

**Replies:**

**To **_**bluegirlami21**_**: Good to hear from you as always! Yes, Sasuke is stuck with the mess of Naruto's actions, but Naruto somehow feels that erasing himself from the picture will rid him of further trouble. I hope in this chapter you will be able to decipher Naruto and Itachi's complicated web of a relationship: it simply isn't black and white. I love your entirely correct observations! You always do the greatest job with picking up every subtle detail I weave into the story. It's completely true that Pein is just an object for Naruto to distance himself further, but if Naruto decides to firmly push hahead with his new identity, could Pein become the new Sasuke? (Some food for thought lol). Hm, maybe he does think Sasuke's love was shallow? Or maybe he simply loves Sasuke too much to hurt him anymore with his existence? As always, I love your reviews, and I am so honored to receive them!**

**To EnnaGirl: Thanks so much for your review! I will definitely drop by your profile and give your Itanaru story a read! The world does not have enough Itanaru!**

**To Misuki Miko: Love your funny review! XD  
**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter ****Six: Cold  
**

"_Do you ever feel me  
_

_Do you ever look deep down inside  
_

_Staring at yourself  
_

_Paralyzed"_

_._

.

._  
_

"The hell is wrong with you?"

Naruto didn't stop as he heard Pein call not far behind him, moving two steps for every one the redhead took.

"Will you listen to me?" Pein urged, hastening to a speed walk.

Naruto wanted to clap his hands over his ears, to not hear anyone, or anything anymore. No more questions to be asked, no more false explanations to give.

He looked down at the wet sidewalk dabbled with leftover rain puddles, considering if he should start running.

Naruto paused.

If he started running he would probably never stop.

"Geez, can you even hear me?" Pein said, catching up to stand beside Arashi.

Naruto shook his head and continued as if Pein wasn't even there, and the redhead continued to follow regardless.

It hurt. What he had said to Sasuke had hurt more than he could have imagined. Part of him wished that it had been Sasuke saying those things to him instead. Part of him wanted to take it back. Part of him wished he could wrap up Sasuke in his arms and just drown in him.

But that part of him was dead.

"Arashi!"

Naruto knew he couldn't be with anyone, not in the way that he yearned to be with Sasuke. It was too dangerous to hold on to anyone so dearly, only to watch as they were taken away from him.

"Just talk to me!" Pein's patience was wearing thin as he followed Arashi through the now spitting rain. He pulled his jacket a little more tightly around himself as they traversed the crosswalk, not a block from the hotel where the band was staying.

Naruto passed right by the front doors of the building and turned into an alleyway.

"Hey!" Pein finally took two long strides and stood in front of the brunette, blocking his path. "Where are you even going?"

Arashi glared slightly up at him. "Nowhere."

"Yea, that's not vague," Pein sighed, rolling his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, unconsciously shivering as the spitting rain began to come down in misty sheets, soaking into his jacket. "What's wrong with you? What happened back there?"

Arashi stared ahead right through Pein as the rain beaded and collected in wavering droplets at the end of his bangs.

Pein almost slipped on the wet pavement as Arashi suddenly pulled him forward by the front of his jacket, smashing their lips together almost painfully.

Naruto wished that the kiss could vindicate him- that it could erase everything he had ever done, heal anyone he had ever hurt, and lift everything he blamed himself for. Anything help him to feel free.

At this point he felt even death could not fulfill that need for him.

Pein stared at Arashi's eyes as they wrenched closed tighter and tighter as if trying to shut themselves forever. He decided to push back all the questions in his mind and just wrap his arms around the man in front of him.

Arashi shivered as the now pouring rain soaked through his clothes to the bone. He felt Pein grab his wrist and pull him closer, pressing them against the alley wall and using his body to shield Arashi's own from oncoming raindrops.

Naruto placed his hands up against Pein's chest, gripping his jacket tightly between trembling fingers. He thanked god that it was raining so hard as a warm wetness dampened his cheeks. He felt the overwhelming urge to sob, and pulled Pein impossibly closer, clutching his jacket like a lifeline.

He didn't care that his hair dye was probably washing out, his makeup most likely dripping away. For one moment, Naruto forgot everything and everyone in the world as he stood there in the soaking rain and not caring.

Naruto panted for air as they parted, his breath coming out as white puffs in the wet winter rain. He held on to Pein as if afraid he would slip away with the raging current of his mind.

Pein wrapped his arms around Arashi, hiding him from the rest of the world. He buried in head in the wet mess of dark hair, breathing in deeply and pressing them ever closer together, engulfing him.

"I love you," he breathed into that dripping, beautiful hair, and this time Naruto allowed the sob rising up in his throat to escape.

Pein parted their embrace, cupping Arashi's face upward to look at him and bumping their foreheads together gently.

Naruto wanted to run at that moment and never look back. It was happening again; he was forming a bond that was destined to be broken by his past life. He wanted to kick, to scream, to escape from those warm hands, but felt himself rendered helpless under such a gentle touch, a touch he had wanted to feel for years. Not just a touch because of sex or lust, a real, honest to god lover's caress.

Naruto wanted to melt under the comfort, the relief, the pain.

He didn't move, didn't open his eyes as the streetlights flickered on.

He just ran.

* * *

Itachi swore he was seeing double as he rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and looked away from the computer screen for a moment. It had taken all of ten seconds for dinner to adjourn at the Sabaku's, and so Itachi found himself working on a Sunday as his brother brooded upstairs in his room.

He leaned back into a pillow on the couch, practically wanting to groan (but then he was an Uchiha, and he couldn't have that). He closed his eyes, the sound of rain pattering against the living room windows comforting him.

His peace didn't last long as he heard a soft knock on the front door.

Itachi stood, placing his laptop on the coffee table before him and standing.

Naruto felt stupid standing there in the rain, but he honestly didn't know what to do; he had to go to someone. He pulled the hood of his jacket more tightly over his head in case Sasuke decided to answer his knocking.

"Arashi?" Itachi said as the door creaked open, and Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He removed his hood and Itachi visibly shifted. "Naruto…?" he corrected himself, and Naruto did all he could not to fling himself at Itachi and sob into his shirt.

"I…" Naruto started, his voice cracking slightly. "Is Sasuke there?"

"He's locked himself in his room," Itachi said, pulling Naruto out of the pouring rain without another word. He looked the brunette over, sadness evident in his dark eyes.

"Come on," he said, taking Naruto gently by the wrist and leading him up the stairs. Naruto felt his breath hasten as they approached the only closed door: Sasuke's. His panic was instantly washed out as they turned to an open door, stepping into the master bedroom.

Itachi locked the door to his room before walking to the conjoined bathroom, returning shortly with a towel.

He helped Naruto out of his jacket, his fingers brushing against the blond's arm and feeling just how bone cold he was.

He had started to towel-dry Naruto's hair when he looked down further and noticed his soaked clothes.

"These need to come off if you don't want to catch your dea-" Itachi stopped as Naruto's eyes met his, and he could have slapped himself.

Itachi coughed a little. "The clothes," he persisted. "They need to come off."

Itachi walked to his dresser as Naruto began to disrobe. He opened the bottom drawer, rifling through the layers of unworn clothes and plucking the ones he wanted from the mess.

As he stood and turned he couldn't help but stop.

Naruto stared blankly ahead, all bare except for his boxers. White, raised scars marred his tan flesh front and back, wrapping around his body like a second skin. Itachi counted every one of Naruto's ribs, down until his eyes saw hip bones protruding unnaturally forward. Naruto's arms hung lifeless at his sides like a ragdoll, skinny and frail.

Life hadn't been kind.

Itachi felt himself almost break in two as Naruto raised his eyes to him; hollow and vulnerable. He truly was a mere empty shell that once housed a bright, vibrant soul.

"Naruto," Itachi said. He led him by his arm over to the full-length mirror in his bathroom, standing Naruto in front of it.

The blond looked himself up and down silently.

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows as Naruto's shoulders shook and he began to weep quietly. His legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees, his fingers trailing down the glass and leaving a smudgy trail.

He leaned forward until his forehead rested against the mirror, his sobs coming in soft cries and gasps.

Itachi's eyes followed the reflected image of Naruto's tears trailing down his cheeks. He knew that Naruto had probably never meant for things to reach this point. He could practically see the life peeling off of Naruto in withered husks around him as he wasted away.

Naruto's hair dye had dripped onto his shoulders, staining them black as a grungy blond color was slowly uncovered. His tan foundation though remained smoothed and unblemished, the mask of makeup having withstood the rain.

In some strange way Naruto was frozen in time, living perpetually in the day of his death. Itachi could understand how it could be so difficult to move forward with a new life when the old one was set on replay.

Itachi placed a hand gently on Naruto's back, doing his best to ignore the bumps he felt where the blond's spine was protruding.

"Don't…" Naruto whispered, his breath fogging up the mirror. "I don't need your help, Itachi…"

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "I know," he lied. Naruto didn't just need to be helped, he needed to be saved.

Itachi wasn't even sure if such a thing was possible now as he watched Naruto fall to pieces in front of him.

Not being able to stand the sight any longer, Itachi leaned down on his knees and wrapped Naruto up in his arms, gripping the frail body tightly.

Naruto needed someone. Someone to be with him no matter what, someone he wouldn't have to leave behind. Of course, having no strings attached was the basis of Naruto's new life; such a thing wasn't possible. All Naruto had was himself, and nothing else.

The embrace was brief. Itachi dropped his spare nightclothes into Naruto's lap.

"These are the smallest pair I have. I know they won't fit you, but dry clothes that don't fit are better than wet ones that do."

Naruto nodded slowly. He reached out and ran a hand through Itachi's loose hair, feeling the silky tendrils slip through his fingers like water.

Like Sasuke's.

Itachi gripped Naruto's hand, giving it a squeeze before standing and leaving the room.

Naruto shimmied on the clothes Itachi gave him- a silky dark blue night shirt and matching pants. He buttoned the nightshirt up, the long sleeves almost covering his fingertips. The set was at least three sizes too small, but Naruto knew it because he was so malnourished.

He tousled his hair gently with the towel before letting it lay over his head, soaking up more water.

He flinched a little as Itachi entered the room once more, carrying a bowl and a glass of water. He pushed the door with his foot, just barely closing it, and brought the dishes to his bedside table.

"Here," Itachi said, outstretching a hand to Naruto. The blond took it almost uneasily, and Itachi led him to sit on the bed. He placed the warm bowl in Naruto's lap, holding out a spoon to him.

"You have to eat. You're going to die at this rate," he said, his face firm and tone serious.

"_That doesn't sound so bad right now,"_ Naruto thought to himself, but took the spoon from Itachi nonetheless. He felt a pair of coal colored eyes on him as he dipped his spoon into the soup, sloshing it around a bit, and brought it up to his mouth.

Itachi visibly relaxed as Naruto swallowed the food and continued to eat slowly.

"I can't eat anymore," Naruto said after three more spoonfuls, letting the spoon clank noisily against the bowl.

Itachi's eyes shifted to the door before returning to Naruto. He stood in front of him, grabbing the bowl and picking up the spoon.

"You have to keep eating. You'll starve to death otherwise," Itachi said, moving the spoon towards Naruto's face. Naruto turned his head away and Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "Eat! I can't let you die!"

"Why not?" Naruto sneered, and Itachi blinked as green contact eyes flashed red for a moment.

"_Kyuubi?"_ Itachi shook away the thought as a trick of the light. Kyuubi was gone.

"Nothing would change. Life would go on. Pein would get over it. Why not just let me?" Naruto smiled up at Itachi sadly. "It's what I want. If I can't be with him, then none of this is worth it."

"Don't say that," Itachi snapped, Naruto's words grating against his resolve and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He placed the utensils on the table, and they clanked noisily.

"Besides…" Naruto laughed a little. "…you wouldn't care."

Itachi suddenly flung out his arm and slapped Naruto across the face.

Naruto's head snapped to the side from the impact, and he blinked in disbelief, before letting a smirk form on his lips.

Kyuubi's smirk.

"Do you think you have some kind of obligation to keep me alive? Is it eating you away inside that you're keeping such a dirty little secret from him? From everyone?"

Itachi curled his fists into tight balls and withdrew his gaze to the floor. The truth was hard to stomach, especially coming from the person he'd done his best to protect.

"You dumped me on Pein like garbage, just to hide the thing you were afraid of."

"I did not!" Itachi shouted, still not meeting Naruto's gaze. "I put you with them to keep you safe!"

"Because you didn't want to burden anyone else with me. I'm just some emotional baggage in the corner of your mind that you're trying to toss. You want me to just disappear, and I've done my best, but it isn't enough, is it Itachi?"

Itachi swiftly grabbed Naruto by his collar, picking him up and turning him until he was pinned against the wall.

"Don't do this," Itachi said, and Naruto smiled a little sadly.

"I'm not your friend anymore," he replied. "Blame me, hate me, kill me; do whatever you need to look at me as who I am now, not what I was. If you want to pin Naruto's death on someone, then pin it on me."

Itachi knew what he was doing. Naruto, no, Arashi was driving his mind in circles to make him believe that Naruto was the root of all problems and that pushing him out of his life would solve everything. Mind games were one thing that Itachi could handle, but hearing such ironically truthful words made Itachi despise himself.

"You can't help me, Itachi. I need to forget you." Arashi pulled Itachi's hands off of his pajamas. "Maybe it will make forgetting him easier for me too."

As Arashi turned towards the door Itachi caught him by his thin wrist.

Arashi looked back as Itachi glared at him heatedly.

"Let me go, Itachi," he said. "Let me, let Naruto, let everything go."

Itachi was taken aback a bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat and regained his footing. "I can't."

Arashi pulled his wrist from Itachi's loose hold nonetheless.

"You think you're doing this because it's something that you have to. You feel that you need to hold on to the memory of Naruto for Sasuke, but those are the very memories, the very person you hate. Naruto is the one that buried Sasuke under a suffocating mountain of lost memories. Naruto is the one who you hide your hatred for under a mask of insincere concern."

Arashi turned his head to the door.

"Naruto is the one who stole your brother from you."

Itachi lunged with an in distinguishable shout as the door slammed open.

"Itachi!"

* * *

**Hm, a bit of a confusing chapter I would say. Lots of food for thought.**

**Who do you think shouted at the end? Reviews are love!**

Sky-eyed Kitsune**  
**


	7. Pinned

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: ****Well our sequel is finally here now on the day promised, so I don't want to hear any complaints! ;p**

**Pairings: sasunarusasu, peinnaru (these are our main pairings that we will be focusing on but there are also other little side pairings as well.)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, violence, strong language, sexual themes, lemon and lime (lemon explained in profile), yaoi (malexmale), drugs**

**Let it be known that for the beginning of this story I will be replying to reviews that have more than one sentence. But again, the problem is that I tend to get so many that I don't have the time to respond thoughtfully to them all. So I'll be replying to any feedback while the number of them are still small ^^**

**Replies:**

**To **_**bluegirlami21**_**: Thank you once more for one of your ever so lovely reviews! Hmm yes, Naruto being with Pein could actually hurt more than help. And how real could such a love possibly be when Naruto's identity is a lie? Pein is most certainly being fooled by loving a shadow, but what if he met the real Naruto? Would it be possible for him to love the real him? Itachi is very complicated right now and I applaud you for trying to make sense of him, but at this point I'm leaving alot to the imagination for special reasons...thank you! I really try to keep Sasuke in character throughout the fic. Perhaps Naruto's self-destructive behavior will catch up with him? It's true, he really does need to man up, but perhaps that's a stretch for him in his given broken state? You flatter me so! I adore your reviews and hope to keep receiving them!  
**

**To **_**EnnaGirl:**_** Yep! You got it! Aw, I'm so honored for your praise! Oh thank you so much- I try very hard to keep everyone in character! I also fantasize about Itachi and Naruto in my own fic...I've flip-flopped the thought around in my mind, but unfortunately they are just not meant to be in this fic...but I do love itanaru to death!**

**To _The Ice Mistress_: Thank you so much, I know it is sad, but I promise a happy ending!**

**To _Petite Pixie524:_ I couldn't resist the tempting cliffhanger, I'm so sorry!**

**To _Uchiha Sasaki-chan:_ You got it right, it's Sasuke!**

**To _Misuki Miko:_ ((whimpers))**

**To StellaLuna4:**** Read! Read to your heart's content!**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Seven****: Pinned  
**

"If you stay, I would even wait all night

Or until my heart explodes. How long?

Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm

You can run away with me anytime you want."

.

.

.

Stupid Itachi. Stupid, stupid Itachi being so calm and collected, even when Arashi had trashed Naruto in front of everyone.

Sasuke ripped his paintbrush across the canvas harshly, carving an inky black slash into the stark white background. He wasn't even painting anymore- he was blowing off some steam lest he escape and murder Arashi in his sleep.

He was beyond livid from the man's words. Sasuke knew that Naruto must have been turning in his grave at the harsh words spat about him.

"Ah!" Sasuke finally growled, throwing his palette and brush at the chaotic canvas, paint glopping everywhere.

He quietly seethed, balling up his fists to keep from shouting, and stormed from his room.

Stupid Itachi. Stupid Arashi. Stupid paint.

Sasuke's walk stilled as he heard voices from his brother's room, and upon looking behind him noticed the door opened a crack.

Sasuke weighed his options and, deciding he had nothing better to do, approached the door where the voices leaked from.

Sasuke felt bile curl in his throat as he saw Arashi sitting on his brother's bed, wearing Itachi's dark blue silk pajamas. Itachi stood in front of him, holding a bowl and spoon.

Sasuke inched forward for a better look.

A towel was draped on Arashi's head, water droplets clinging to his tan skin. Sasuke squinted a little as he noticed how loosely the pajamas hung off of Arashi's frame. The Uchihas were naturally well built with lithe but firm bodies; Itachi may have been taller than Arashi which accounted for the long sleeves and pants, but not for the way the fabric sagged on him like a skeleton.

"You keep eating. You'll starve to death otherwise," he heard Itachi say, and Sasuke felt his eyes widen a little.

Arashi turned his head away and Sasuke saw his brother grimace. "Eat!" he urged. "I can't let you die!"

"Why not? Nothing would change. Life would go on. Pein would get over it. Why not just let me?" Arashi said. "It's what I want. If I can't be with him, then none of this is worth it."

"Don't say that."

Sasuke had never seen Itachi fight so hard for someone, but why Arashi? Why was he so important?

"Besides…" Arashi chuckled, "…you wouldn't care."

Sasuke jumped a little where he stood as Itachi suddenly struck the man in front of him across the face, a sharp clap resounding throughout the room.

Arashi's head turned from the impact, but Sasuke could make out a sliver of a smile on his lips.

"Do you think you have some kind of obligation to keep me alive? Is it eating you away inside that you're keeping such a dirty little secret from him? From everyone?"

"Him?" Sasuke thought silently.

Sasuke could tell from Itachi's curled fists at his sides that he was loosing patience. Uchihas had never been good with patience, and his brother's was depleting rapidly. And when it hit zero sometimes things happened.

Violent things.

"You dumped me on Pein like garbage, just to hide the thing you were afraid of."

"I did not!" Itachi shouted, glaring at the floor. "I put you with them to keep you safe!"

"Because you didn't want to burden anyone else with me. I'm just some emotional baggage in the corner of your mind that you're trying to toss. You want me to just disappear, and I've done my best, but it isn't enough, is it Itachi?"

Sasuke flinched and cursed as the wooden floorboard creaked under his feet, Itachi grabbing Arashi and pinning him against the wall.

"Don't do this," Itachi said, Sasuke unable to identify his tone as desperate or deadly.

"I'm not your friend anymore," Arahi replied simply, and Sasuke could practically see the gears turning in his brother's head as he stood stock still. "Blame me, hate me, kill me; do whatever you need to look at me as who I am now, not what I was. If you want to pin Naruto's death on someone, then pin it on me."

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat.

Naruto's death was Arashi's fault?

"You can't help me, Itachi. I need to forget you." Arashi pulled Itachi's hands off of his pajamas. "Maybe it will make forgetting him easier for me too."

As Arashi turned towards the door Itachi caught him by his thin wrist.

Arashi looked back as Itachi glared at him heatedly.

"Let me go, Itachi," he said. "Let me, let Naruto, let everything go."

Itachi was taken aback a bit. He swallowed the lump in his throat and regained his footing. "I can't."

Sasuke also felt himself swallow what felt like a tennis ball. Itachi had never shown signs of mourning towards Naruto, never any regret or loss like everyone else had. Was he hanging on to Naruto's memory for a totally different reason?

Arashi pulled his wrist from Itachi's loose hold nonetheless.

"You think you're doing this because it's something that you have to. You feel that you need to hold on to the memory of Naruto for Sasuke, but those are the very memories, the very person you hate. Naruto is the one that buried Sasuke under a suffocating mountain of lost memories. Naruto is the one who you hide your hatred for under a mask of insincere concern."

Arashi turned his head to the door, and Sasuke felt himself gasp a little under his breath as their eyes connected.

He knew that Sasuke had been listening.

His eyes were cautioning, almost like a warning. If Sasuke didn't know better he would have thought that Arashi knew that something was about to snap.

"Naruto is the one who stole your brother from you."

Itachi lunged with an in distinguishable shout as the door slammed open.

"Itachi!"

Itachi felt a pang against his stomach as a pocket of air was pushed out, and he lost his breath as he slammed against the wall.

"Sasuke?" he coughed, realized that his bother had just punched him in the gut.

Sasuke stood in front of Arashi, quivering slightly from adrenaline but anchoring himself strongly to the ground.

"Sasuke?" Itachi murmured with surprise. Sasuke didn't respond. He quickly grabbed Arashi's wrist and pulled him roughly out the door, slamming it quickly behind him.

* * *

Naruto stood in silence as Sasuke locked them into his room, the raven panting from the sudden burst of energy.

Sasuke leaned his head down against the door as he caught his breath, his dark bangs hovering downward in his line of sight.

He finally stood after a minute of quiet, and turned his head to look at Arashi. The man's eyes were glued to Sasuke's many paintings in progress.

They were stacked messily on his desk and against the wall. Some were still indistinguishable, but others were nearly finished.

Half of them were paintings of Naruto.

"Itachi…how did you meet him?" Sasuke finally said, and Arashi turned. Sasuke noticed that he still had the towel his brother had given him laying over his head and guessed that the brunette's hair must have been wet.

"Why does it matter?" Arashi responded slowly, and Sasuke felt something snap within him. He tackled the man before him, taking him by surprise. Sasuke placed his legs on either side of Arashi to box him in, and pinned his tanned wrists down to the carpeted floor.

"Somebody fucking tell me something!" he shouted to Arashi, the towel halfway on and off his head, his dark, wet hair splaying over it messily.

Arashi blinked up at Sasuke, not even attempting to struggle. Sasuke couldn't understand how this man could just stare him in the eye and look right through him, as if he wasn't even real.

As if he were a ghost.

Sasuke adjusted his fingers that gripped the man's wrists and held him down, realizing just how thin they were.

He let his eyes wander further down the brunette's body, following the dips and ridges his ribs made under his brother's silky nightshirt.

Sasuke felt Arashi's hip bones dig up into his legs, and he couldn't help but soften his hold over the man.

"So, this is how you grieve," he murmured, and Arashi continued to stare back with empty eyes. Sasuke narrowed his own to him. "Tell me what's happening."

It wasn't a question, but a demand.

Arashi flicked his eyes up to the ceiling, blinking slowly. "Sometimes ignorance really is bliss, Sasuke." His gaze returned to the raven. "Some things are better left untouched."

"I need to know," Sasuke urged.

"Why?"

Sasuke paused, unsure of what to say. Why did he? What Itachi did with his free time wasn't his business, and Arashi's life didn't need to be explained in every little detail to him…why did he care?

"I…" Sasuke sighed. "I don't know," he said truthfully. "I just need to."

There was a brief moment of silence where Sasuke thought the world had never been so still. Arashi's eyes had closed and he remained motionless. So much so, that Sasuke questioned if the man was even breathing.

"After Naruto died," he finally murmured softly, his eyes remaining shut. "I met Itachi after Naruto died. I…needed help. I lost something, and a part of me didn't want to keep going anymore."

Sasuke stared down at Arashi's impassive face, his grip on the brunette's wrists falling away completely until his hands rested palm down on the floor. He hovered over the man, searching his face for…something, anything. A flicker of emotion. But it didn't come.

"Hold on…yea, that's what Itachi said." His lips curved up in a bitter smile and he shook his head lightly. "I told him that I didn't have anything to hold on to, so he found me something to." He opened his eyes and blinked up at the ceiling. "Akatsuki…Pein, Deidara, and Hidan. A dysfunctional family for me, I guess."

"Where was yours?" Sasuke asked quietly, and Arashi stared at him. His face portrayed nothing, but Sasuke could see all the pain and misery swirling in those emerald eyes. Years of being alone, of being lost, of people walking away.

The same eyes Sasuke saw when he looked in the mirror every day.

"I lost the closest thing to it," Arashi said.

"Naruto," Sasuke thought to himself.

"Itachi sent me off with them, and I never looked back."

"Why return now?" Sasuke said, his voice low and expectant.

"Because Naruto wanted me to take over his father's company. That's all I'm here for."

Sasuke's eyes suddenly turned harsh. "What was your connection to Naruto? What kind of relationship did you have?"

Arashi was quiet for a moment before shifting his eyes to the side. "It's complicated." He jerked a little in surprise was Sasuke suddenly gripped his wrists with a vengeance, hovering directly over him with an intense glare.

Arashi smirked a little. "You can be a little scary sometimes, Uchiha."

Sasuke felt a growl rise up in his throat but pushed it down.

"Were you lovers?"

Arashi snorted and chuckled dryly.

"Guess that means no," Sasuke figured. "Then what? You were obviously more than friends. You aren't…brothers, are you?"

"I guess that's close enough," Arashi sighed. "I'm tiring of this, Uchiha. Let me up."

"What's your last name?" Sasuke continued as if he hadn't even heard the man.

"Namikaze. Now get your fat ass off me." Arashi seethed a little as he repeated his demand.

"My fat ass, huh?" Sasuke said, and without warning moved his legs forward and plopped said bottom down on the brunette.

Arashi wheezed as all his breath was forced from his stomach to his cheeks.

"Uchiha," Arashi hissed dangerously, narrowing his eyes. "Get. Off."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "I know from that day we met at Naruto's grave that you can fight, and probably be a good match against me."

"So?" Arashi grumbled, frustrated.

"So, make me get off you," Sasuke extended the challenge blatantly.

Sasuke could practically see Arashi sizzle beneath him in irritation, and he felt himself smirk.

Arashi raised his arms and pushed Sasuke's shoulders, but Sasuke pressed himself downward and stuck fast to his position.

Arashi huffed as he released Sasuke's shoulders, and switched to moving his legs under the raven.

Sasuke felt like he was on some kind of deranged pony ride as he sprung and bounced on Arashi's stomach and said man thrashed beneath him, the towel on his head swaying with his movement. Sasuke almost wanted to laugh.

"Dammit!" Arashi growled in annoyance, his body going limp and head resting on the floor once more.

"Aw c'mon now tough guy," Sasuke cooed, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Can't do it?"

Arashi turned his head to the side and looked away from Sasuke.

"…no."

"Huh?" Sasuke said, expecting it to be a joke.

Arashi whipped his head back to glare at Sasuke.

"I can't."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the severity in his tone.

"You're kidding me, right?" His eyebrows shot higher as he saw a faint pink tinge creep over Arashi's face.

Sasuke would have normally laughed his ass off at the big bad Arashi and how pathetic he looked then, but he couldn't help but see the shame the brunette felt swirling in his green eyes.

Sasuke was broken from his thinking as the man he sat on coughed and Sasuke felt his stomach jump beneath him.

"You're emaciated," he concluded aloud, and Arashi didn't meet his stare. "You don't even have the energy to kick me off of you?"

"No, ok!" Arashi suddenly shouted, and Sasuke flinched a little in surprise. He stared down at the man he had pinned to the floor, his green eyes closed in embarrassment. Sasuke's eyes widened as the man's face came closer, his own body leaning forward.

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt something hovering close to his face, and he jolted a little when Sasuke's lips connected to his own.

Immediately he ached to fall into the sensation of those familiar, addictive, poisonous lips and make up for all the lost years…

Sasuke twinged in pain and fell back as Arashi kicked him harshly in the stomach. Sasuke's mouth hung open in disbelief as Arashi stood and gathered himself, unlocking Sasuke's door and flinging it open.

"Wa…wait!" Sasuke called, finally finding his voice as he scrambled to his feet and followed the brunette down the stairs.

"Arashi! I'm sorry I—my body just—" Sasuke was stopped short as the front door was slammed an inch from his face, Arashi's pained stare the last thing he saw.

* * *

**We're moving along now! Hmm, could Sasuke be falling for Arashi? Or does a part of him see the Naruto in him instead? And what does this mean for Pein and Arashi's relationship? Tell me what you think!**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	8. Glass

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None!**-

**Pairings: sasunarusasu, peinnaru (these are our main pairings that we will be focusing on but there are also other little side pairings as well.)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, violence, strong language, sexual themes, lemon and lime (lemon explained in profile), yaoi (malexmale), drugs**

* * *

**Replies:**

**To **_**bluegirlami21**_**: Lovely to read another review from you! True, Naruto is Naruto, even if Arashi is a cover up. But is Sasuke really falling for Arashi or just finding a replacement for Naruto? Or is his love truly so unconditional? I believe the saying is, "The heart does things for reasons that reason itself cannot understand"... or something along those lines..I eagerly await your reaction to the chapter!**

**To _Ryuubi Maelstrom:_ AllNaru! Ready, set, POUNCE! I also love the peinnaru relationship going on here, but will it continue to be one-sided? Hmmm. One or two of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Thanks so much for the review!**

**To _Misuki Miko:_ D': (sad face...is sad.)  
**

**To _KitsuneLuvr88:_ Why do I do this to them? Because I love to torture them! Lol just kidding. I know that I am cruel but I must! But perhaps Naruto will find happiness with someone else...? Thank you for the review!  
**

**To _ZarahJade: _I has a bandage for your hurting heart...it's this chapter! Thanks so very much for the review!  
**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Eight: Glass  
**

"_You don't know me,_

_You don't even care._

_You don't know me,_

_You don't wear my chains."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Naruto ran through the hammering rain, finally throwing the towel off his head and letting the water soak through his dyed hair and into his clothes. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, his contacts becoming scratchy and irritating.

The rain cut through him like a knife as he shivered from the sheer cold and his legs burned, but he didn't stop.

Cars honked and beeped at him as he ran across the street blindly, reaching the sidewalk and throwing open the wide double doors to an exclusive hotel.

Naruto didn't bother to stop and assure the receptionist that he was alright as he ran up the stairs two steps at a time all the way up to the eighth floor, finally collapsing outside of Akatsuki's suite.

It was quiet with the exception of his heartbeat. It echoed so loudly in his ears he thought he might wake up the whole floor.

He panted heavily, raindrops dripping wet lines down his face.

He rubbed at an eye again and a green contact lens wiped off on his fingers. He shook his hand, flicking it away disgustedly.

Naruto propped his head up against the door with a thunk, letting himself lie there, sprawled across the dark carpeted floor.

His head felt numb as his heart calmed and came to an eerie still in his chest.

Everything was quiet again.

Naruto didn't feel any pain as the door he rested on opened and his head fell roughly to the floor, his hair splaying in every which direction over his exhausted face.

His eyes glazed over as a body kneeled beside him and warm, gentle hands cradled his face.

As his vision fuzzed over, he felt a strange sense of safety, and let himself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

Pein watched as Arashi's eyes dropped, the brunette's tan face becoming heavy in his hands.

Pein rubbed his thumb along Arashi's cheeks gently until the tan foundation on the skin there wore away, and his fingers brushed against the thin dark scars revealed underneath.

He pushed wet and grungy blond hair out of Arashi's face, water droplets from the loose strands running down his cheeks.

Pein bent down on one knee and scooped the drenched man into his arms carefully, closing the door to their hotel suite with his foot.

* * *

_Naruto felt like __he wanted to strangle someone. He looked around the table at the stern faces before him, searching for a vulnerable throat._

"_There can't be nothing…" he hissed at the white-haired man before him, who cross__ed his arms._

"_There __**is**__ nothing," he said. "No leads, no one willing to talk, and no one who even remembers."_

"_You have to have something for me Suigetsu!" Naruto shouted, standing from his seat and slamming his hand down flat on the table. Others around the table shifted uncomfortably._

_Suigetsu stood, leaning across__ dangerously __close __to Naruto. "No," he said strongly. Naruto felt his eyes burn and hands curl into tight fists. He knew punching Suigetsu would only start something he didn't feel like finishing, so he moved a hand instead to run through his crimson hair._

_He scanned his eyes around the table: Tayuya, Suigetsu, Hayate and Genma, Kisame, and himself. The five gang lords of Konoha City._

"_Oi oi Kyuubi," __Genma droned tiredly, twirling the toothpick in his mouth with his tongue as he slumped in his seat. "Don'cha think this has gone on long enough?"_

_His partner Hayate coughed next to him before taking another drag from his cigarette._

"_It's been years," he continued. "Haku is dead. If he had just recently kicked the bucket we coulda found out who killed him easy, but it's old news, ya know?"_

"_As much as I despise siding with dumb and dumber, it's true," Tayuya said. "I'm calling my gang off the search."_

_Naruto was silent as Tayuya left in a huff, her hair whipping out behind her as she turned away._

"_Sorry Kyuub's," Genma said, pushing away from the table noisily as he and Hayate also made an exit._

_Naruto didn't look over __as he felt Suigetsu place a hand on his shoulder before he heard the door shut._

_He sat there silently in the room with Kisame, his mind warring with his emotions._

"_I guess you're bailing on me too, ne?" he chuckled bitterly, and Kisame shrugged._

"_We're still ready to move on the search. Understand that it isn't that no one wants to search anymore, it's that there's simply nothing to find. For you to hold on to something that happened so long ago is unfitting of a gang lord."_

_Naruto looked down at the table in front of him, his bangs shielding his eyes from view._

"_Naruto." Naruto's head shot back up. He knew his name?_

_Naruto wouldn't deny that the man before him made him feel uneasy, but he barely knew him. He had seemed to appear from no where just one year prior and taken over Konoha's north side, which in itself was not an easy task to complete, and in one month's time, no less.  
_

_He narrowed his eyes to the man. "How?" he demanded, knowing he wouldn't need to clarify._

_Kisame leaned back in his rickety, cheap chair. "I know nothing, but my friend knows some things about you."_

"_Who is this 'friend'?" Naruto seethed, fingering the knife in his pocket as his eyes flashed dangerously._

"_Well they wouldn't still be my friend if you cut their throat, now would they?" Kisame smirked, and Naruto's hand in his pocket stilled._

_Kisame stood. "Personally, my still alive friend and I would enjoy watching you pursue Haku's killer, but then again that's just us." His eyes went from joking to serious as his eyes connected with Naruto's,_

_Naruto knew that revenge was a sticky, messy job in itself and that most of the time he just let karma work its magic instead, but finding this man meant more than just peace for Haku, but peace for himself._

_The person that had killed Haku was the man that had destroyed his life. Haku's death was the reason for Kyuubi's existence, the reason he joined a gang, and the reason he had blocked out every person in his life that had ever tried to love him. The man that had stolen his life with one gunshot._

_And Naruto was taking it back._

* * *

Naruto blinked his lashes, scattering water droplets from his vision.

It took a moment for him to focus and let everything unravel from the fuzz of his mind before he realized where he was.

Naruto looked up at the shower-head spitting a steady stream of warm water over his body, his skin tingling with heat as the drops hit him. He stood shakily, slipping a little on the wet floor beneath him.

"…_shower?"_ He questioned through the haze of his mind, unable to remember anything past Sasuke kissing him.

Naruto's eyes dropped and he dipped his head forward until his forehead was resting against the wet shower wall, the warm water cascading down his back.

It was the absolute last thing he had wanted to happen. He wouldn't deny that he had been craving Sasuke's lips against his own ever since he saw him again—no, even before that—and that the kiss had tasted like heavenly redemption, but none of that mattered.

It had happened nonetheless, and it rocked Naruto to his very core. He had decided as soon as those lips left his own that he, or Arashi, would no longer engage in any contact with Sasuke.

It was a sacrifice Naruto was willing to make to keep Sasuke safe from anymore hurt.

Naruto blinked as he apathetically watched dark black water skitter into the drain below him, and he placed a hand on his head.

Bringing it back to his eyes he saw the remnants of his hair dye drip down between his fingers and patter onto the shower floor.

Naruto closed his eyes as flashes of collapsing outside the hotel room and a pair of warm, strong arms holding him close rushed back to him.

"Pein…" Naruto murmured, opening his eyes to stare once more at his wet hand.

He had seen. The dyed hair, the makeup…he knew.

Naruto curled the hand he looked at into a fist and slammed it against the shower wall.

* * *

Pein jumped a little where he sat on his bed as he heard a loud clunk resound from the bathroom.

He deemed that Arashi was awake.

Pein hadn't needed a doctorate to tell that Arashi was freezing and drenched when he found him collapsed outside the hotel room. He was sure to catch pneumonia at the least if he didn't get warm fast.

Pein could think of nothing faster than a shower. He had stripped Arashi quickly, spare his boxers, and eased him into the tub, leaning him so that his head was resting away from the water stream. (Dying from drowning didn't sound much better than dying from hypothermia.)

It had only been about seven minutes since then, and now Pein was definitely sure the freezing blond was awake if the loud thump was any indication to go by.

Pein looked over from where he laid down on the bed in his room as the bathroom door swung open quietly.

He stood as steam filtered out from the room, and a set of tan feet moved from the wet tiled floor to the carpet.

Pein didn't move as he stared into the deepest, most astonishing blue eyes, eyes that should have been there all along, and the wet blond tresses scattered over them.

It took his breath away.

Naruto stood head on in front of Pein, skin flushed and wet in all its bareness, not even a towel present.

He felt his eyes close as Pein scanned him, the real him, up and down. The regret and shame he felt wasn't surprising to him, but the overwhelming sense of freedom was. He took a deep breath, feeling as though it were the first real one he had taken as himself, as Naruto, in four years.

It made his knees buckle in remembrance.

Naruto looked up as he felt something hover in front of his face, and he stared at Pein's outstretched, flattened hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Naruto felt his eyes burn with relief as Pein's own gleamed back at him with a smirk.

He slowly raised his hand to meet Pein's, gripping it gently at first, then firmly.

"Yes…yes it is," Naruto said, meeting his gaze, before he pulled Pein's hand in, bringing the redhead's body against his own in an embrace.

Pein seemed stunned as he simply stood there in a static position. It was the first time Arashi…no, Naruto, had ever hugged him.

_Genuinely_ hugged him.

Naruto released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he felt Pein's arms wrap around him in forgiveness. He could've cried.

He knew…he knew and it didn't hurt. Not anymore.

As Pein released Naruto and they separated Naruto saw his eyes drift to the tattoo on his abdomen.

"How the hell did you hide that?" he said, and Naruto scoffed.

"You don't wanna know." He caught Pein's gaze as it became serious.

"If you're Naruto, then you're Kyuubi too, right?"

Naruto noted how he spoke cautiously, and he nodded just as carefully back.

"How did you know who I was?" Naruto asked quietly, and Pein reached into his pocket. He pulled out a picture of a younger version of Naruto with an arm around Haku, both smiling together. It was the only picture he had of his lost friend.

"When you collapsed I was putting your clothes in the dryer and found this in a pocket."

Naruto took the picture and flipped it over to read "Naruto and Haku" in Temari's handwriting with a date.

"The scars on your face matched the ones in the picture."

Naruto turned the picture back over, his eyes becoming heavy as he stared at the face of his friend.

"Who was he?" Pein asked, knowing he didn't need to specify who.

"My best friend, Haku," Naruto murmured, lost in the picture. "The original gang leader of Kurochi."

"Is he alive?"

Naruto became quiet and Pein was afraid he had overstepped his boundaries.

"…no…he's dead." He suddenly looked up at Pein with sharpness in his eyes. "And I am willing to spend my entire life searching for the man that killed him."

Pein looked down at Naruto's white fingers as he grasped the photo tightly.

"Is that why you faked your death? So you could continue your manhunt unbothered?" Pein asked, and Naruto glared a little.

"No," he said. "…I really did die."

Pein scrutinized him carefully.

"The doctors said that my heart stopped beating completely for a whole four minutes, even after trying to revive me with a defibrillator. My body had already been covered with a sheet when it started beating again."

Peins eyebrows raised. "Did you see a white light and all that stuff?"

Naruto smirked a little, staring down at the floor. "Let's just say it was an out of body experience."

Naruto shivered a little, and Pein reached down to an open suitcase lying by his bed.

"Here," he said, handing Naruto a black shirt with the band's logo and blue boxers.

Naruto nodded gratefully. He felt Pein's eyes on him as he lifted the shirt over his head, and it hung off his skinny frame before he tugged on the boxers.

The shirt was so large on him that it hung lopsided off one of his shoulders.

"You're bony," Pein said, and Naruto glared.

"Yea, yea, I know. Blah blah blah eat more, I got it." He suddenly smiled gently to himself, and Pein couldn't help let his face soften. The smile was so genuine he almost couldn't believe it.

"I actually feel hungry for the first time in a while," he murmured, before meeting Pein's gaze. "…thank you."

Pein scrunched his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For seeing me…the real me…and not ripping me apart when you found out." Pein thwacked Naruto on the back of his head lightly.

"Idiot."

Naruto smirked and placed a hand on the back of Pein's neck, pressing him downward until lips met lips.

The kiss was soft and chaste, but held more meaning and passion than Pein had ever felt with Arashi.

Pein smiled a little as Naruto released him.

"The real you is a little touchy-feely…" He grinned cheekily. "I like it."

This time it was Naruto who punched him in the ribs. "Jerk."

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed wearily, his head light and eyes fuzzed over with sleep. He looked down to see Pein up beside him, arm flopped out haphazardly and snoring lightly.

He didn't remember exactly when the two of them had fallen asleep, but he did recall plopping down on the bed after their conversation and declaring that he was a little tired.

A little. Pfft.

Naruto stood and stretched, fanning his fingertips out and delighting in the cracking noises they made.

He let his feet guide him in the dark to the conjoined bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"_**You didn't tell him everything."**_

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he reached for a washcloth lying on the towel rack by the sink.

"_He doesn't need to know everything."_

He turned the sink to cold and held the washcloth under the water stream.

"_**Doesn't need to know?" **_he chuckled._ **"Maybe he can't see it, but the city streets are still painted red with your legacy."  
**_

Naruto glared hard into the mirror at himself.

"_**I** never killed anyone."_

"_**You, me, what's the difference? Same face, same body, and the same bloody hands."**_

Naruto gripped the sides of the sink until his knuckles turned white, his eyes never leaving his mirrored reflection's. He watched their cobalt blue churn with crimson undertones, and glared even harder.

"_**Ooh, I'm real scared now."**_ Naruto could feel him smirking.

"_I have never killed _anyone," he insisted.

"_**Orochimaru."**_

Naruto practically seethed. _"And I don't regret it."_

"_**Ah, see, there it is. C'mon, you're still dancing around what you already know."**_

Naruto stared at his reflection as if challenging it.

"_**You won't tell Pein more because you know what you are, and then he'll know what you are. **__**We're a part of each other, Naruto. Whatever I am, you are."**_

"_We are _not _the same!" _Naruto gripped the edge of the sink harder.

"_**Remember who you are, Naruto. Doesn't your hand miss the caress of a cool knife? You're body ache for the rush of a gunfight in pitch black?"**_

"_I'm not that person anymore, that's who you are… I never killed anyone when I was in a gang!"_

"_**Yes, **__**we**__** did."**_

"_There is no we! We **aren't** the same!"_

"_**Remember what Haku died for, Naruto. Remember the promise you made."**_

"_Shut up!"_

"_**We're both monsters here Naruto, we know that much. And soon Pein will know and he'll leave too, just like Sasuke."**_

Naruto flung out his right arm and smashed his fist against the mirror before him, shattering it. Pieces flew everywhere, nicking his skin before clinking onto the bathroom floor below.

He panted as the adrenaline spike left his system, his fist still connected to what was left of the mirror in front of him, blood oozing from his split knuckles down his arm, and dripping from his elbow.

He shut his eyes in frustration as he heard Kyuubi chuckle within.

_**"Monster."**_

* * *

**Ahh, are you confused yet? Tell me your thoughts on Pein's discovery! Was it what you expected? Will their relationship go further? And now with Kyuubi in the picture anything could happen...**

**I feel like I had this chapter on the back burner for a while...receiving reviews and hearing your opinions keeps me going! :D  
**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	9. Remember

**Disclaimer:****I**** don****'****t**** own ****nor ****have ****I ****contributed**** to**** Naruto ****in ****any****way.**

**Pairings: sasunarusasu, peinnaru (these are our main pairings that we will be focusing on but there are also other little side pairings as well.)**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, violence, strong language, sexual themes, lemon and lime (lemon explained in profile), yaoi (malexmale), drugs**

* * *

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Ugh...sick with strep. Popping cough drops like candy...urgh. This chapter is a bit of a double, cause it's long...if you haven't already please visit my profile for my updated section on "lemons". Cheers!**

* * *

**Replies:**

**To _bluegirlami21_: Always nice to hear from you! I'm happy you aren't confused- I want readers to be able to give readers enough info that they can understand what is going on without having to read the prequel. Very true, Naruto does want to be Naruto again. In this chapter hopefully you will be able to gather what kind of person Naruto was before Haku was killed (a very significant turning point in his life). Thank you so much for the review!  
**

**To _Petite Pixie524: _I know the process is painful, but please bear with me :( I promise a happy ending!**

**To _Ryuubi Maelstrom:_ Gah I know, Sasuke in the manga is making me so pissed right now X( But I try not to let the manga interfere with my story plans ;p Hmm, who is that person? Could be anybody! Thanks for your review!**

**To _ZarahJade:_ I just love to torture Sasuke, mwahaha...thanks for reviewing!**

**To _bibbideb:_ I fear the fangirl hordes that will come for you, and wish you luck against them! Hmm is Naruto really in a better place? And no, I do not plan to make Pein "evil" or a bastard so you all will hate him (that would be douchy lol). I am predicting that it will be a bit of a tug of war between who everyone wants to see Naruto with in the end- you aren't the first person to want him to stay with Pein actually! But is Naruto truely happy with Pein? I agree, there are some relationships that no matter what things are just too messed up to fix, but people keep trying to save them. I have difficulty understanding this concept myself, but I turn to a quote: "The heart does things for reason that reason itself cannot understand". Thanks for the awesome review!**

** To _SddR: _I agree it is a little slow right now, but I like to get to a point where I go calmly...then smack you in the face with drama and angst from every angle! Please stick around for the impact!**

**To _sammy:_ I know, I know, please be patient! What would an angsty fic be without a little frustration? ;p**

**To _XxMicciexX:_ I actually hate fics that drag for 30+ chapters- they drive me nuts! Expect this fic to be about the length of the prequel. And do you mean Narusasu? :/**

**To _Atheina_: Ooh I want to tell you, I do! But, gah, it would spoil everything! T-T Please forgive me, you'll have to wait and see!**

**To _MyLongLostSoul:_ (love your username btw) Jiraiya will seldom come up in this fic. Naruto left him, and really broke all ties, especially since he "died". Orochimaru will however come into play and things will be further explained. Thanks for the lovely review!**

**To _PhoenixInADoomedWorld: _Gaah! You make me blush! So much praise- I may faint...thank you so very much!**

**To _TW1ZZL3RS: _...nope, I think you're gonna wanna punch him for most of the fic unfortunately. I know I do...**

**To _Ailith111_: Thank you very much! Ah yes, I am addicted to angst, my stories positively drip with it...I may have a problem lol Yes, there is a happy ending, but I'm not telling you how it will work out ;p  
**

**Wow, thanks for all the amazing reviews! You guys all had awesome things to say! -sniff- You keep me writing!  
**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Nine: Remember  
**

"_And though I'll think of you I guess,_

_Until the day I die_

_I think I miss you less and less_

_As everyday goes by"_

_._

_.  
_

"_The P95 needs some time to break in. The trigger ain't the best but you'll get used to it. As for the Witness Polyme, the 18 round magazine is nice, but the gun itself is heavy."_

_Naruto's hand dropped suddenly as Zabuza placed the gun in it._

"_Heavier than you were expecting, eh?" the teen said, and Naruto nodded. He looked over behind him to Haku, who was sitting on a rickety old table, watching them. He nodded at Naruto, and the blond turned back to the display of guns before him._

"_So, they all have their pros and cons, but the one you pick will be the only one you'll ever use for the rest of your lifetime in Kurochi. Choose wisely."_

_Naruto swallowed and placed the heavy gun he held back on in the display case. Zabuza had always said that there were perks to owning a gun shop, and now he knew one of them._

"_**It****'****s**** for ****your ****protection,****"** Haku's words from three years back when he had first joined Kurochi rang through him. Although the gang disliked guns overall, they were a necessary precaution. If another gang challenging them was armed it would ensure that both sides were on the equal playing grounds._

_Naruto had handled the typical 9mm pistols used for training, but now he chose the one that would mark him for the rest of his stay in the gang; like a fingerprint, no one gang member had the same gun._

_As Naruto's eyes roamed over sleek designs and black reflective surfaces, the ceiling light glinted off a silver handle with a black detailed grip._

_He picked it up, cocking it back and cradling the trigger with his finger._

"_This one," he said, squeezing the gun in affirmation. Zabuza smirked._

"_A CZ 75b. Definitely unique. Amazing accuracy and power, and handles like one of the big boys." He looked over to Haku. "Your guy here has an eye for guns. You expect me to believe that you just plucked him off the streets when he was ten? Pfft. Probably from some secret military base."_

_Haku laughed at his brother's antics as he hopped off the table. "Yea, keep telling yourself that."_

_Zabuza flipped him the finger half-heartedly as he reached back into the gun display to pull out a pack of bullets._

"_Load em up, kid," he said, fluffing Naruto's hair fondly with his hand before leaving the room._

_Naruto grinned eagerly at Haku as he dismantled the gun and loaded the magazine with bullets laid before him._

"_Don't get too excited," Haku said as he watched unskilled fingers fumble to reassemble the weapon._

"_How can I not? You wouldn't let me touch one of these two years ago even after a year in Kurochi…except that one ti-"_

"_Which shouldn't have even happened," Haku cut him off sharply. "I shouldn't have given you that gun, but it was an emergency."_

"_See there you go, preachin' to the choir, man."_

"_Yea well you were also eleven."_

_Naruto pouted a little. "You're only a year older than me. Stop acting like such a gramps."_

_Haku smiled a bit before his pale face became serious. "Naruto, there's something I want you to understand."_

_Naruto met his friend's stern expression with a confused one._

"_Age isn't the thing that matters on the streets, its experience. My whole family history has been entangled with gangs. I was born into the world as a gang member before I even had a voice. I watched my parents die in a gunfight when I was six. Kurochi was all I knew, so I stuck with it. You on the other hand have the freedom- not much, but enough- to choose what you want."_

_Naruto shook his head blindly. "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_You didn't grow up in this kind of world, Naruto. You have no attachment, no obligation, nothing that insists you continue with Kurochi for the rest of your life."_

"_Isn't this what you wanted me to do?" Naruto said, growing frustrated. "You're the one who pushed me into all this training and fighting, and now you want me to rethink it?"_

"_I pushed you into this because you were alone. You needed to learn how to take care of yourself if the case be, and how to protect yourself on the streets. I brought you into Kurochi to keep you **alive.** Now you have those skills, and the rest is up to you. What do you want?"_

_Naruto scrunched his eyebrows together. "What kind of question is that? Of course I wanna stay with Kurochi! It's awesome- I get my own gun, practice fighting, go on missions to brawl with other gangs—how could you possibly expect me to pick anything else, Haku?"_

"_Those missions were low ranked hand-combat only. Now you have guns to deal with."_

"_Which makes things even more awesome! I'm not just going to sit on my hands and let uncle Jiraiya smack me around back home when I know that things like this exist. Why are you doing this now, just when I've finally become a full fledged member?"_

_Haku sighed and ran a hand through his long hair._

"_Naruto…" He paused for a short time and silence permeated the air. "People die everyday; we hear it on the news and read it in the papers, but it doesn't affect us." He placed a tense hand on Naruto's shoulder. "When you see a life taken right in front of your eyes, you'll understand."_

_He moved the hand from Naruto's shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling it forward until their foreheads bumped gently._

"_I value your life. Remember that."_

_Naruto shoved the brunette away and snorted._

"_Yea yea don't get all gay on me, man."_

* * *

_Naruto breathed quietly, every hair on his arm and the back of his neck static. He listened to the rush of the current of filth beside him, the bottom half of his face covered with a black cloth to help block the smell._

_He flinched as droplet of grimy water fell onto his wrist, the break in his tension feeling like a miniature explosion rippling against the surface of his skin._

_Naruto exhaled as he tried to regain his composure, listening, feeling, waiting._

_His eyes were closed, for when he opened them he only saw pitch black. Blind eyes darting around in the darkness would only be a trigger for distraction._

_His arm was braced at his side, gun in hand loosely and finger cradled against the trigger._

_He listened._

_He waited._

_A scuffle, and Naruto turned sharply and shot twice at a downward angle ahead of him, and he heard a cry out in the dark._

_He grinned foxily._

_Bullseye._

_He heard groaning ahead as the injured enemy limped away with a hole in his leg._

_Killing was not Kurochi's mission, but leveling the playing field was._

_A fight in the blackness of the sewers was dangerous on its own, but if the enemy had guns, so did they. Every possible advantage was needed, even if it made things more risky._

_Naruto sprinted off in the opposite direction as he heard yells and calls following his shot. His hand glided along the wet cement walls, guiding him around corners and split paths._

_He skid to a halt as he distinctly heard a grunt from Haku, and ran back the way he came, taking a left at an intersection and following the echo._

"_Haku!" he called, and his head flung forward as he was punched in the back of the skull, gun flying from his grip. He collided with a sewer wall, his forehead cracking on it and blood oozing down._

"_Naruto?" Haku beckoned in the dark as he fought his own battle._

_Naruto let out an "oomph" as he was shouldered into the wall by what felt like a tank, and more blood dripped._

_He immediately ducked down and dodged the next punch, headbutting the large man in the stomach and driving him back into the wall. He punched once, twice; the first hitting air, the second the man's jaw._

"_Fuck!" he growled in the dark, and Naruto crouched down, turning away and scrambling blindly for his gun, eyes darting every which way._

_He thanked the gods as his fingers found the barrel, but before he managed to wrap his hand around it he was harshly yanked back by his collar and a warm, tingling feeling spread up his backside, until the tingling became pricking, and the pricking became burning, and he screamed._

_He heard a shot, followed by, "Gaah god fucking hell! My foot!"_

_And he was dropped, something clanking to the ground before he wobbled on his feet, and fell forward._

_He braced himself for the watery, disgusting floor, but was instead gently enveloped in two wide arms._

"_Naruto," a voice said by his ear, and Naruto shuddered in relief._

* * *

"_Should I punch him?"_

"_No, that's a little harsh."_

…_what?_

"_He stepped out of line, Haku."_

"_I know."_

_Naruto heard a dry chuckle. "That slice down his back should leave a pretty little scar to remind him of why we have rules."_

_Naruto's eyelashes fluttered as his vision stabled until blobs of color formed shapes, and the shapes formed people._

"_I'm only gonna get one chance to do this—"_

_Naruto's head snapped to the side and his cheek exploded with pain._

"_Ahhrg!" he cried out, his body jolting to life, eyes wide and panicking. "What? What!"_

_Haku rolled his eyes as Suigetsu busted out in laughter._

"_I woulda' slapped him sooner had I known he would be such a spazz!"_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes to the white-haired boy. "You fuckin' slapped me?"_

_Suigetsu winked and stuck out his tongue. "Whatcha gonna do blondie?"_

"_Why you-!" Naruto made to stand from the chair he was slumped in, but stopped as his back ached in agony, and he heard something rip._

"_That better not be what I think it was!" a female voice from the other room shouted, before pink-haired girl rounded the corner, arms crossed. She stormed up to where Naruto sat and roughly turned him around until he sat backwards in his chair._

"_Hey-ow!" Naruto protested._

"_Shut up." She groaned. "You broke your stitches already? Fucktard."_

"_Stitches?" Naruto thought aloud as Sakura left._

"_You got sliced up like a fish and it's your own damn fault! Haku stuck out his neck for you and got jacked up 'cause of it! You—"_

"_Suigetsu, I'll take it from here," Haku sighed. Suigetsu scoffed._

"_You're only soft on him, ya know? You play favorites, Haku," Suigetsu huffed, before leaving the room._

_Haku waited until he heard the door to his house shut, before sighing again._

"_Naruto, you broke one of the most important rules we have here in Kurochi- rules that are in place to save lives."_

_Naruto thought for a moment, his head fuzzy with the cobwebs of the night before, remembering only patches here and there._

"_You spoke," Haku finally supplied. "And by doing so you gave your position, and mine, away. Why?"_

_Naruto bowed his head in shame. Those rules were jammed into his head from day one, so why had he spoken?_

"_I…" Naruto licked his suddenly dry lips. "I dunno…when I heard you in pain I…" Naruto found himself forming the answer as the night came back to him like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. "I wanted to help you. My body just moved by itself, I…all I could think was that I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."_

_Haku's eyes were sharp yet soft as he devoured Naruto's words and let them settle somewhere in the pit of his mind, where he wouldn't forget them._

"_That doesn't matter. You endangered yourself, and I had to come to your rescue. You could've died from a stunt like that."_

_Naruto sighed heavily. "I know."_

_He kept his head down, eyes glued to the floor as Haku hoisted himself off the table he sat on against the wall, walking slowly towards the blond._

_Haku's scuffed sneakers came into view, and Naruto closed his eyes, awaiting a form of punishment. Having never broken a rule in a real fight before, he didn't know what species of reprimand to expect._

_He flinched a little as something warm bumped against a bandage on his forehead and… just rested there._

_Naruto opened his eyes only to be met with Haku's dark brown ones._

"…_hah?" slipped from Naruto's surprised mouth, and Haku smiled a little._

"_What form of torture were you expecting? Your back's been filleted and Suigetsu slapped the sense out of you; I think that's enough punishment in itself."_

_As Haku's forehead left Naruto's the blond grinned sheepishly._

"_That tear in your back will scar over," Haku said, suddenly serious. "Scars are important. They remind us of how human we really are, and the mistakes we've made. Sometimes mistakes can be fixed, sometimes they can't. It's how you learn and grow from them that makes the difference."_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his head as Haku suddenly leaned down and embraced him, mindful of his wounded back._

"_I was worried about you," he said quietly. "And I'm happy that you were worried about me."_

_Naruto grinned and returned the embrace._

"_Of course! You're my best friend, Haku."_

_Naruto felt Haku hold him tighter. "Friends…" he said, and Naruto shivered as Haku's warm breath billowed over his neck. The warmth traveled up as Haku leaned his head against Naruto's, pale lips by his ears._

"_Can I keep you forever?" he whispered._

_Naruto pulled back from the embrace as if he had been burned. His confused eyes searched Haku's_

"_Wh..wha?" he managed to breathe._

_Haku looked away as Sakura reentered the room with a rather bulky first aid kit._

"_Shirt off," she demanded, and Naruto did as he was told. He winced as he raised his arms and more stitches snapped._

_Sakura fumed quietly as she retrieved her atraumatic needle and began threading nylon through it._

"_His wound is too large for stitches that won't dissolve," Haku said, furrowing his eyebrows._

"_Tough shit. We ain't got that kinda money. You should know that, Haku." Sakura sighed. "All of our medical equipment needs to be refilled. We're runnin' out fast."_

"_I'll take care of it," Haku said._

"_How?" Naruto asked, and his friend simply smiled at him._

"_Don't question him," Sakura said, cleaning Naruto's wound with antiseptic. He hissed and wiggled as his injury burned. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn it was sizzling. He practically melted when the pain ceased._

"_Don't get too comfortable," Sakura said, readying the needle and suture. "Last time I did this by the grace of God you were out cold. We don't have any anesthetics, so you'll just have to grin and bear it."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to protest but his jaw hung short as he felt the needle enter his raw skin._

"_Grrrng!" he moaned in pain through gritted teeth. He gripped the bottom of the chair he sat in until his knuckles turned white as Sakura shouted for him not to move. He felt his stomach heave as the needle threaded in and out of his swollen flesh, cresting in wave after wave of agony. She occasionally pulled the thread, forcing his skin taut, and he felt tears sting the corners of his shut eyes. It took everything he had not to writhe like a tortured insect having its wings ripped off._

_A hand carded through his hair, and he opened his watery eyes and looked up at Haku standing in front of him. Without a word he grabbed a chair from the other side of the room, rested it in front of where Naruto was slumped backwards in his own, and sat._

_Haku's face remained passive as the blond groaned and tears streaked down his face quietly._

_Naruto felt something warm envelope his gripping hand, and his opened his pain-screwed eyes for a moment to glance down at Haku's covering his own. Naruto held it tightly and looked to Haku. He nodded and Naruto smiled a little._

_He wasn't going anywhere._

* * *

_The pain had been excruciating, and after over an hour of pulling, threading, cutting, and piercing, he was done._

_Naruto felt sick to his stomach. He leaned heavily on his chair, panting in relief and agony as his back throbbed dully in synch with his heartbeat. His eyes were wet and red with shed tears, lips parted and breath shallow._

"_You're gonna be outta commission for a couple weeks," Sakura said, wrapping white bandages around his torso, covering his stitches. She raised an eyebrow when the blond didn't immediately protest, and just lay there, arms hanging limp like a ragdoll._

_Sakura paused in her wrapping, pressing a hand to an uninjured shoulder blade. Satisfied with the rate of Naruto's pulse, she continued her work._

_Over the past hour or so she had gained a sort of twisted respect for him; his threshold for pain was inhuman. He didn't complain, didn't curse or whine, just sat and took it. That, Sakura deemed, deserved some sort of reverence._

_Haku's eyes moved back and forth between Naruto's exhausted and sweaty face, and Sakura's working hands._

"_Four?" Haku asked, and Sakura nodded._

"_Four weeks. Minimum. We'll check how it's healing in two."_

"_Check?" Haku grinned a little. "You never 'check' anyone else. Are you treating him special?"_

"_Shut up!" Sakura snapped. "It's a big wound, ok? That's all!"_

_Naruto smiled a little at Haku's bubbly laughter. He couldn't understand what they were saying as he drifted in an out of consciousness, but he heard that laugh above everything._

_That laugh that let him know everything was alright, that he was safe, that he was home._

* * *

_Naruto opened his eye drearily, face half-buried in the cream colored pillow beneath him._

_He hadn't lasted long after Sakura finished stitching him up, the pain and nausea overwhelming him._

_He was on his side, the covers dipping off of his back and airing his aching skin. He noticed a chair sitting against the wall of what he now recognized was Haku's room._

_Naruto lifted his head a little before crying out as a spike of pain rippled down his torn back. He let his head fall back into the comfort of the pillow, breathing harshly through his nose._

_Naruto shifted his eyes downwards as he heard the door open._

"_Naruto?" a voice probed, and Naruto instantly relaxed._

"_Haku," he replied back shakily._

_There were footsteps before Haku entered his vision with a small first aid kit._

"_Hey. I heard you. You ok?"_

_Naruto grimaced at the very question. Haku pulled up the chair against the wall to the bed and sat._

"_No…it hurts so bad…" he squeezed from his throbbing body._

"_Well that's good, I can help with that," Haku said, opening the kit in his lap and removing a vial containing a clear substance._

_Naruto swallowed thickly as the vial was followed by a needle and elastic band._

"_Wh…what?" Naruto managed, and Haku smiled sadly at him._

"_I don't normally do this, but with an injury like yours it would be cruel and unusual punishment not to." He placed the vial and needle together on the bed, beckoning for Naruto's hand._

_The blond wordlessly gave it, and Haku pulled up a sleeve until it scrunched around Naruto's shoulder, his arm naked._

_He wrapped the elastic around the tan arm, squeezing and tying a knot near the elbow._

"…_not to what?" Naruto finally asked a bit late as he watched his friend pick up the needle and vial, piercing one into the top of the other and drawing the clear liquid out._

"_Relieve your pain," Haku said, flicking the full needle. Naruto swallowed again as he watched air bubbles release from the needle's casing, some liquid spurting out in the process._

_Haku returned his gaze to the blond's limp arm, and pressed beneath the tourniquet._

"_You're…not really going to use that thing, r-right?" Naruto asked uneasily. "You know I have a thing against needles…"_

_Haku didn't reply and continued to press before an "ah" escaped his lips as a vein protruded._

_He reached his free hand into the kit still in his lap, pulling out a packet and using his teeth to rip it._

_Naruto heard his heart pump loudly in his ears as the obtruding vein was cleaned before the wipe was tossed aside._

"_Ha-Haku, c'mon, answer me…this isn't funny."_

_Haku's gaze met with Naruto's, and the blond was a little shocked at how indifferent he appeared._

_The stare lasted all of half a second before Haku looked back down, and before Naruto had time to get another word out, he felt a sharp pinch, and then expanding, as if something much too large for his skin to contain was trying to burrow its way into his veins._

_He felt his head toss in a silent cry, eyes shutting and sweat perspiring on his forehead as his skin felt fit to burst, before the incredible swelling morphed into burning._

_Naruto's arm flew out blindly to grasp onto Haku, but was met with nothing but air._

"_Ha…Ha-!" he called in anguish, arm stretching, reaching out for his friend. Naruto cracked open an eye and looked over to where Haku stood about a foot from the bed, just out of reach, his medical kit sitting where he was just seconds ago._

_His searing eyes met his friend's, and the brunette turned his gaze away._

_Hot tears cascaded down Naruto's cheeks as the fire under his skin peaked to a blaze…before almost instantly quelling to a steady, warm beat._

_It traveled up his arm, through his neck, down his chest, over his back, and to his head. One tepid, slow beat, and he was floating._

_His outstretched arm began to fall, but Haku caught it, and laid it gently beside the blond._

_"Ha...Ha-ha..." Haku couldn't tell if Naruto was trying to say his name or if he was laughing, his lips forming a lop-sided smile._

_"I'm here," he said, deeming that it wasn't laughter._

_"What'd you...I...this is awesome," Naruto burbled, chuckling a little. The pain was still there, but he suddenly didn't care about it anymore, like it wasn't even his own pain. He cared and thought about absolutely nothing, and for all he knew the mattress he lay on could have been made of cotton candy._

_"Morphine," Haku said, smiling a little at Naruto's loopy speech. "Sakura got it special for you."_

_Naruto's eyes became the size of saucers. "She did?" he asked enthusiastically, leaning forward all the way into his friend's breathing space, feeling positively no pain. "Aww, tell 'er I love 'er!" he declared loudly, hugging Haku. "And I love you too! And Zabuza, and that fucked up bastard Suigetsu, hell I'll throw him in there!" He pulled away suddenly and gripped Haku's shoulders tightly, staring him down sharply. "But broccoli can go fuck off. I mean it. Celery too. They can go fuck themselves, cause that's how gross they are."_

_Haku snorted a little before he couldn't help it, and laughter escaped him. Maybe he had given Naruto too much?_

_Naruto plopped back onto the bed, blinking lazily._

_"Naruto," Haku said, and Naruto 'hmmed' in return. "Don't take this stuff when I'm not around, ok?"_

_"Potatos are ok I guess..." Naruto rambled._

_"Naruto."_

_"Yea yea yea," Naruto said, waving his hand which suddenly seemed to be made out of jelly._

_Haku rolled his eyes to the ceiling as the blond continued on about asparagus._

* * *

**Oodles of noodles of memories in this chapter. Hmm, can anyone connect some dots?**

**Reviews are fuel! Omnomnom...**

**Just a little FYI: I try to keep things outside of the Naruto universe as accurate as possible: the guns mentioned in the beginning are real models, the stitching process, including materials, was as accurate as I could find as well as the section on the morphine. (However it isn't always clear-sometimes it is brown or purple depending on the manufacturer...ok I'm done talking now!)  
**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune_  
_**


	10. Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

Sky-eyed Kitsune**: _IMPORTANT_: **Ok guys, here's the thing: the more reviews I receive, the faster I _update_. It gives me feedback and shows me that you guys care about my stories as much as I do. If I don't receive any reviews I will keep writing my stories, but only for myself. (I write because it is something I love and will do so no matter what.) I just won't post any of them on fanfiction. Reviews show me that you all want to continue reading my stories. And if you don't want to read more, then I have no need to post more. So please review, critique, and overall just let me hear your thoughts on my stories. I think I speak for all writers on fanfiction when I say that reviews are the greatest reward possible that we can receive, and they keep us going…literally. The greater amount of reviews we receive, the more people we know that are actually reading and supporting us.

Sky-eyed Kitsune: _**EDIT:**_ I wrote the above message you see at a time when I thought that my readers no longer cared or bothered to review because it wasn't worth the time or effort. If no one cared about something I put so much time into, then why bother to display it? Before I started writing fiction and simply reading it instead, I like many of you I disliked when authors would ask for reviews. I didn't understand why they simply wouldn't let the reviews come to them if their readers so chose. But now that I do write fiction I see why a lot of authors do this; reviews are fantastic motivation. They are also fantastic disappointments. When a story you put so much work into receives so little reviews, and yet the amount of hits it receives is very great, this is confusing. There are always one or two faithful reviewers which I cherish and thank deeply. People get mad at authors for requesting reviews, but why is it only when we do this that we begin to receive reviews from people we've never heard from before? Why must we ask? To put something so personal as our own stories out here for the world to cheer or beat down, and we simply ask for critique. We are not paid to write these stories nor are we trying to sell books. All we want is to know that you enjoy or hate our stories, and to tell us (how else will we know?) I am not asking for good reviews or bad ones- either that suits your fancy, I simply crave **critique and opinions.** What did you like about the chapter? What did you hate? What could I improve on? I desire answers to my questions. I believe it takes a writer to understand a writer. One very knowledgeable and brilliant author that I have had the honor of reviewing my chapters cautioned that asking for reviews can both alienate and encourage readers. I agree with this entirely. But this tangled web still bothers me: people who become angry at an author for asking for a review, when they themselves only seem to review when asked. What strange logic is this? If you have answers then please speak, for I am puzzled. Either way, reviews are an honor and great encouragement if you see fit to give one. I hope that by saying this it does not spark debate. But I think now I do realize that it is more a matter of coexistence between both sides. Authors must allow the readers free will, and the readers must allow the authors theirs. In other words, nothing is expected of either side. The author does not have to write, just as the reader does not have to respond. It is simply on our own will that we act, whether or not we are told I respect this idea.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, truly I appreciate it so. This chapter is for all of you...

.

.

.

**Chapter Ten: Luck**

"_It came over_

_Crawls up from hell_

_Say hello_

_Hey you_

_Do you want great luck?"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Naruto stared at the blood dripping down his arm from his split knuckles.

He blinked slowly, his gaze following a particular drop in its travel down his skin, along the curvature of his elbow, before dropping to a small pool on the bathroom tile below.

Naruto reached out with his good hand and grabbed the washcloth he had previously under the faucet, kneeling down to wipe up his blood.

He collected the pieces of glass one by one with his fingers, gathering them into his injured hand before tossing them in the trash can beside the shower.

He turned on the faucet once more, letting the stream run over his soaked cloth and watching red swirl down the drain until the towel was white once more.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, padding silently to the room adjoined to his and Pein's.

He made not a sound as he crept over to the side of Hidan's bed where he slept, snoring noisily.

A chainsaw was quieter…

He reached under the bed, blind hand searching until he pulled out a brown medical bag. Deidara insisted that Hidan carry medical equipment with him at all times in case one of his rituals got out of hand. Of course, he never used it anyways.

Naruto stood with the bag and made his way back to the bathroom in his and Pein's room, shutting the door gently behind him.

He didn't bother turning on the light- his eyes had adjusted to the dark quite well and he dare not wake Pein.

He opened the medical kit in the bag, pulling out separate compartments until he found the tweezers, and began the tedious task of removing every little piece of shattered glass from his hand.

Naruto finished half and hour later, and he rinsed his hand under warm faucet water before he began to wrap it lightly with bandages.

He secured the roll of bandages back away when he was finished, and made to close the kit when he stopped.

He opened the lid back up and slid off every detachable compartment until me reached the bottom.

With shaky hands he pushed aside pill bottles and sutures until he found a small needle and clear vial.

He stared at the clear liquid, mesmerized.

In all of half a second he had shut the kit, drawn the liquid, prepared the needle, and was looking down at his right arm.

"_Don't take this stuff when I'm not around, ok?"_

Haku's words never failed to resonate within him when he used morphine. But words were words. And Haku was dead.

Naruto slapped his arm, searching for a vein. He didn't require the use of a tourniquet; he was well schooled in the profession of drug abuse.

A faithful blue vein revealed itself, and Naruto plunged in the needle without a second thought.

He breathed out firmly through his nose as he pushed the liquid heaven in. He was immune to the burning at this point after years of use, and all he felt was when that wonderful weightlessness hit his skull.

As he squeezed out the last drops into his veins, he removed the needle slowly, placing it back in the bottom of the kit with the half-full vial of morphine.

He had only just zipped up the bag when the tingling echoed throughout him, and he stumbled backwards, his head light and his feet numb.

Naruto attempted to grip onto something, but his hands clutched air, and he fell into a heap beside the porcelain tub.

He managed to prop himself up against it, leaning his head back on the edge and closing his eyes.

The feeling of nothing was tremendous and subtle at the same time. He was simply floating in limbo, not a thought or feeling in his mind.

Naruto felt a lopsided grin twitch at the corner of his mouth, and he chuckled to himself.

He had given himself quite a large dose. It was laughable to him how small the first dose Haku had ever given him had been. He found himself continuously increasing the amount he pumped into his veins as his body became used to the drug and the wonderful sensations were curbed.

Naruto blinked lazily, staring up at the ceiling into nothingness.

He suddenly felt something warm touch his cheek, and he tilted his head upright. Tears began to well in his eyes as he stared into the creamy brown depths of Haku's. The brunette smiled at him gently as he always did, kneeling before him.

His pale hand moved to the back of Naruto's neck, pressing it forward until their foreheads bumped familiarly, and Naruto's eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy.

"_Can I keep you forever?"_ Haku's voice slipped through Naruto like thread through a needle- so perfectly, so gently.

Naruto's lips parted slightly, eyes still closed as he moved a hand to rest it on the warmth of Haku's cheek.

It was cold.

Naruto opened his eyes to find his open-palmed hand hovering in midair, reaching for nothing and no one.

The tears that had threatened to escape him before now flowed freely down his scarred cheeks.

He stared blankly ahead, suspended hand shaking.

The drug was making him hallucinate.

Naruto all at once became lifeless as his arm dropped to his side and his head lolled back to rest on the rim of the tub.

"_Why…why did you leave me…"_ Naruto simply stared ahead as hot tears traveled from his cheeks down to his neck. _"Why did you leave me, Haku…"_

Naruto felt a sob rise in his throat but he pushed it down, taking quick a gasp of air in its place.

"_What would you say if you saw me now? Saw what the world's done to me…what I've done to me?"_

He shut his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, trying to stop the tears.

"_I'll find him, I'll find him, Haku. I promise." _ Naruto screwed his eyes shut even tighter. _"You didn't die for nothing…I'll find him, make him pay, then we'll be alright; I'll be alright….it'll all be ok…we can be together again. Hold you close, be like we were...it'll be perfect, I promise…"_

"I promise," Naruto said aloud, his thoughts becoming words as his mid swirled with weightless agony. "I promise!"

* * *

Pein groaned under his breath and rolled over in bed as a heard a noise. It was soft, but echoed loudly in the stillness of the night.

He flopped a sleepy arm out beside him to pull Naruto to him…only to rest his hand on warm sheets.

Pein begrudgingly forced his tired open as he stared into the darkness of the room. He looked down to see that Naruto was not in bed.

Pein furrowed his eyebrows before glancing at the closed bathroom door. He allowed himself to relax once more, figuring that nature called.

He began to drift off again into the feathery warmth of slee—

_"I promise!"_

Pein bolted up in bed and swung his legs over the side. He stood, and wobbled slightly from his sudden awakening. He placed a hand on the bedpost to steady himself before walking to the bathroom.

He opened the door without knocking and flipped on the lights.

He regretted the action instantly as he closed his eyes and groaned as they painfully adjusted, only opening again when they were relatively used to the new light.

"Naru-" Pein froze as he saw Naruto slumped back against the bathtub, head hanging back against the rim of the tub.

"Naruto!"

Pein leaned down before the blond, gripping his shoulders and shaking him frantically.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

"I promise….I promise…I promise….." Naruto murmured softly, eyes shut as if in anguish.

Pein placed a finger against the blond's exposed neck, feeling his pulse. It hammered against his fingertips as if about to burst forth from the skin that contained it.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Pein asked, shaking the blond more by his shoulders.

"I promise…I promise….." the blond continued his mantra.

Pein looked about the bathroom for answers. His eyes caught on the medical bag.

"_He must have overdosed on something…"_

"Naruto," he said seriously, gripping the blond's head with both hands and pulling it up until he faced him, nose to nose. "What did you take?"

Pein received no response and he mentally cursed. He couldn't do anything for the blond if he didn't know what was in his system.

Pein reached his arms under Naruto's skinny form, and easily lifted him into his arms. He exited the bathroom, shutting off the light, before placing the blond in bed. He climbed in next to Naruto, covering them both with the blanket there and holding his frail form against him tightly.

"Help….help me, _Haku_," Naruto whispered desperately against Pein's skin, and he held the blond tighter. "Please…help me…"

"Tell me how," Pein said, feeling helpless himself as he held the trembling figure of the one he loved against him, unable to do anything.

"Help me…I need you…Sasuke..."

Pein froze at the mention of the name. He hadn't even thought to ask Naruto earlier of his relationship with the Uchiha, and he felt jealously curl in the pit of his stomach.

"_I'm_ here, Naruto."

"Sasuke, Sasuke Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto repeated in a strained whisper, as if too weak to shout. Pein felt hands cup his cheeks, and he leaned back.

Naruto was crying, tears streaming down his cheeks like waves as he held Pein's face gently, lovingly, like something precious.

The way Pein had wanted Arashi to hold him for years.

He stared at him with bright, half-lidded ocean blue eyes.

"Sasuke, forgive me, Sasuke…" Naruto murmured. "For- forgive me, please….forgive me."

Pein felt his heart wrench. Whatever Naruto had taken was making him hallucinate, and thought that he was the Uchiha.

The pleading, loving way he was staring at him through his tears, the gentle touch of his fingertips against his face as if his visage would shatter….it wasn't for him.

It was for Sasuke.

"I had to, Sasuke," Naruto went on, practically babbling. "I-I had do! I won't let you get hurt, not again…not because of me. I had to….I had to! Please understand, I had no choice…I will sacrifice anything, _everything_, to keep you safe….y-you have no idea of how…how precious you are to me. Forgive me…forgive me Sa-Sasuke…I love you…"

That was all it took to break Pein in two. He felt his mouth hang open slightly in surprise and grief. His heart was breaking- he could almost hear it. He wanted answers.

_Now._

"Why…why him, Naruto…." He heard himself growl, tugging Naruto closer against his own body.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured quizzically, holding onto Pein tightly nonetheless.

Pein cursed himself for his slip-up. He was the Uchiha to Naruto, not himself.

"Why…why not Pein?" he readjusted his previous sentence, and Naruto was quiet.

Pein felt Naruto's grip on him lessen, until he slowly withdrew, eyes not meeting "Sasuke's".

"He's…" Naruto licked his lips uncertainly as his dilated pupils stared down into the bedsheets, deep blue morphine swirling in their depths.

"He's great….really is," Naruto was almost mumbling as Pein strained to hear his tiny voice. "He's also…he's also in love with someone that doesn't…" Naruto sighed. "Doesn't exist."

Pein blinked. Was he? Arashi and Naruto were the same person, but how much different were they really? He still felt the familiar jump in his heart when Naruto's eyes met his, if even more so than Arashi. The overwhelming desire to protect and shelter him from the world, to know that the purity that so enraptured him belonged only to him…these feelings were still present in the face of Naruto.

"You're wrong," Pein said firmly, grasping Naruto's shoulders as he cocooned him in his embrace.

His received response was the gentle exhale of a steady, sleeping breath.

Pein craned his head back to look down at Naruto's face. His heartbeat had calmed, hair swept over his red, swollen eyes, dried tearstains alighting his cheeks.

It was the most peaceful Pein had ever seen him.

He buried his face into Naruto's sunshine locks, clutching him like a lifeline. He felt bitterness rise up in his throat.

"Why him…"

* * *

"_Why him!"_

"_Try to contain yourself, Suigetsu," Sakura sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger. "I have a migraine…"_

"_Fuck this!" Suigetsu growled, sweeping his arm over the table before the two of them, sending glasses and empty beer bottles crashing to the floor._

"_After everything we've done, and he chooses **him?**"_

"_Shut your face, Suigetsu," Sakura suddenly snapped. "Naruto has done just as much for Haku and Kurochi as we have, if not more. You think less of him because he's younger and less experienced than us? Bullshit!" Sakura slammed her fist down on the table and Suigetsu was surprised it didn't split the wood in two._

"_He's saved your life and mine more than once in the short four years he's been with us. He has skill, and Haku saw that skill in him. He is the right person to become leader of Kurochi, and-"_

"_And all those scars on his face are from his mess-ups that could have been fatal!" Suigetsu cut her off, venom spitting off his tongue._

"_You know that he made each one of those scars himself by his own blade, as reminders of his faults," Sakura countered, voice low and dangerous as her head throbbed. "I'd like to see you attempt something nobler."_

_Suigetsu grinded his pointy teeth together, and the sound reverberated in his skull. "The little fox has luck, that's all. Just plain, stupid lu-"_

_Suigetsu flew back off his chair as Sakura suddenly reached under and flipped the table over. It hit the back wall by Suigetsu and crumpled in a flurry of splinters and dust._

"_Look at me, Suigetsu! Look at **you!** Look at us! We are it, this is Kurochi! Everyone else is fucking DEAD!" Sakura panted and put a palm to her head where several white bandages were wrapped, some leaking red._

_Suigetsu did as he was told and looked down at himself- a fractured ankle, bullet wound to the arm, and two broken ribs._

_Pathetic._

"_Naruto…" Sakura spoke softly. "…was the only one that ran to Haku and his brother's side during that fight…risked his life for him, while the rest of us scrambled for the leftovers like a bunch of rats…and now we're all gone." She glared strongly at Suigestu. "Kurochi needs to be built back from the ground up. I truly believe that if anyone can do it, it would be Naruto."_

_Suigetsu scoffed. "That kid-"_

"_Naruto," Sakura pressed._

"_Naruto…" Suigetsu corrected himself, rolling his eyes. "Is still strapped to a hospital bed. He's probably worse than us. I mean the docs said that he would be lucky if he lived, bein' shot right through the chest and all…"_

"_Then it's a good thing I'm a lucky little fox, ne Suigetsu?"_

_Sakura and Suigetsu looked to the source of the new voice, and Naruto closed the front door behind him._

_Sakura scanned over him with calculating medical eyes. He wore a loose, blood red tank top, opposite from the usual orange t-shirt. His right shoulder was wrapped with bandages where Sakura knew a switchblade had been previously jammed. He had several cuts and bruises on his face, neck, and arms, and Sakura knew his clothing was hiding the real damage where the bullet had struck._

"_Naruto, you should still be in the hospital," she concluded aloud._

_Naruto gave her a twisted smirk, and Sakura's eyebrows immediately furrowed. The gesture was completely foreign._

"_I granted myself early leave."_

_Naruto held out an expectant open palm to Suigetsu, who in turn narrowed his eyes before throwing his new leader a switchblade._

_Sakura took a step forward quickly and gasped as the knife sliced through Naruto's left cheek before clattering to the floor._

"_Na-Naruto…" Sakura murmured, covering her mouth with a hand as she watched the deep red blood ooze down his neck like water, staining his tank top._

_"That makes six," Naruto mused aloud, not seeming to care in the least that half his face was painted red with his own blood.  
_

_She shook her head._

"_What happened?" she said._

_Naruto licked his lips as some blood rolled down into the corner of his mouth._

"_You noticed," he said. He raised an eyebrow as Suigetsu suddenly kicked the remainders of the table across the room._

"_What the **fuck** is going on here!" he practically screamed. He shifted a little as Naruto began to walk towards him, face unreadable._

_He placed a tan hand under Suigetsu's pale chin, holding his head in place._

"_The hothead and the medic," Naruto mused aloud. "That's what I'm left to go off of, huh?"_

_Suigetsu snarled and attempted to rip his skull away, but the grip that held him was iron. Naruto didn't even budge as he thrashed._

"_Hey, hey shush now," Naruto said, lifting his free hand to his own red cheek. He dipped two fingers in the bloody mess on his face before bringing them to Suigetsu's, coating his pastel lips with the deep burgundy._

_Suigetsu's face twisted with revulsion as he swallowed rising bile._

_Naruto leaned in close until they shared each other's breathing space  
_

"_Don't wanna smudge your pretty new make-up, right?"_

"_What happened!" Sakura repeated, this time fists balled at her sides and body shaking._

_Naruto released Suigetsu and turned to her, the pale man furiously wiping his lips against his sleeve._

"_Well, I guess that Naruto just couldn't handle Haku's death, or anymore death for that matter, so I'm here instead."_

"_What the hell are you talking about? You **are** Naruto!" Sakura screamed in confusion, gripping her lollipop pink hair down to the roots._

_Naruto smiled. "You're right…" He frowned. "And you're wrong. You're a nurse in training, aren't you Sakura?" He hummed with contained laughter. "Tell me now, 'nurse', what happens when one person becomes two?"_

_Sakura stared at the man before her with a confused, yet calculating gaze. Her mind raced as her eyes bore into the person she had known for four years, yet didn't recognize at all.  
_

_Her eyes suddenly widened and Naruto smirked._

"_That's it," he encouraged. "That's it. It took Naruto an entire hour to find out what had happened." He snickered a little. "He thought he was schizophrenic!" Laughter bubbled from his lips as he chuckled deeply, and the sound elicited quivers from Sakura._

_"Sakura!" Suigetsu yelled, begging for answers._

_Sakura took in some air, gripping her arm defensively. "Naruto has...created this-" she waved a hand to Kyuubi. "Another person..."_

_"Is that even possible?" Suigetsu asked cautiously, his body language also taking on a new position and his voice lower._

_Sakura smiled weakly down at the floor. "So I've heard...in times of crisis or trauma in which the human mind doesn't quite know how to handle something, another ego can be created to deal with the problem..." She looked the man before her in the eyes._

_"Who...**what**, are you?"_

_The blond smiled so genuinely that it felt all but eerie. He opened his arms wide as if displaying something. "I am what is needed. I am the new leader of Kurochi."_

_"What're we 'sposed to call you?" Suigetsu voiced, and the man smirked._

_"I had no idea that you could speak so quietly, Suigetsu." He shook his head and laughed a little. "Naruto has already given me a name." He twirled a finger in a spiky blond lock of hair. "I should probably change my appearance so you guys can tell Naruto and I apart, ne?" He placed a hand on his cheek in thought, and the cool wet feeling surprised him- he had forgotten that he was bleeding. He stared at the color on his hand. "Wonder how I'd look as a redhead, huh?"_

_"Your **name,**" Sakura pressed. She flinched as humorous eyes instantly turned deathly cold on her, before they were softened over with laughter once more._

_"Kyuubi."_

* * *

**Reviews are an honor, as always.**

**(The above song quote came from the opening of Luckydog1, a japanese yaoi game turned into a manga that I have fallen in love with.)  
**

.

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	11. Run

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Wow, thank you guys so much for your thoughtful reviews and support- it was something I really needed at the time. Every author feels doubt and questions themselves, but it is amazing how the words of others can pick that same author back up place the quill back in hand (figuratively speaking, ha ha). I wish I had the words to express my utmost gratitude, but I find my vocabulary lacking in the weight of all of your kindness. Thank you. Truly. I hope I continue to receive such lovely reviews, but such is not my decision.**

**I can say without question that this chapter may leave some of you with a "wtf" moment. :)  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter Eleven: Run**

"_Louder, louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak, I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say…."_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"Arashi, Pein, get your asses up!" Naruto startled awake as banging resounded on the door connecting the two hotel rooms.

"If you're fucking make yourself decent. Arashi has a package!" Deidara chirped after Hidan, and some squabbling between the two of them initiated as their voices disappeared from the door.

Naruto sat up in bed, placing a heavy and aching head in his hand. He couldn't remember anything past injecting the morphine.

He looked beside him to Pein who was also slowly stirring.

"Hey," Naruto said softly, and Pein looked at him with bloodshot eyes. Naruto reeled back a little where he sat. "You ok?"

"Yea," Pein said immediately.

"Your eyes say differently," Naruto said flatly.

"Just…a rough night's sleep."

"Nightmare?" Naruto asked, standing and reaching under the bed for a plastic bag of cosmetics and hair dye- everything to turn him into Arashi.

"I guess," Pein sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. It was true that he hadn't slept well- in fact he had barely slept at all, trying to separate his emotions for two people who turned out to in fact be one person. And it was true that it had been a nightmare to think that he might be in love with someone who didn't exist…

"Hey…did I say anything weird last night?" Naruto suddenly asked quietly as he reached the bathroom door. "When I'm on morphine I…" He scratched the back of his messy gold locks. "I don't usually remember much."

"Huh? Oh that," Pein said lazily, playing it off as if he hadn't even remembered it himself. "Nah. I found you in the bathroom all passed out, so I put you in bed."

"_Good," _ Naruto thought to himself as he nodded to his friend and closed the bathroom door behind him. _"God knows what I would've said…"_

Naruto tugged his shirt down as he opened the door to Hidan and Deidara's room.

He froze as he saw Hidan pointing what looked like a gun around the room, making "pew pew" noises.

"Arashi!" Deidara said happily, approaching him and shoving a cardboard box in his arms. "This package was outside our room, addressed to you. Probably from a fan." His expression flattened as his eye followed Hidan leaping off the couch. "That ass is playing with what was wrapped inside, but I think there's something else in there."

Naruto stared down at the box questioningly as Deidara went to yell at a childish Hidan.

He opened the already torn flap and sifted through the packaging paper. His felt his fingers touch something glossy, and he pulled the mess of paper our of his way.

Deidara and Hidan looked over as Naruto flung the box backward as if he had been burned, pressing himself against the wall, trying to melt into it.

"Arashi?" Deidara asked as he saw an indescribable emotion sift over his pale features.

Naruto felt sick as his heart began to race in his chest. He stepped forward slowly, as if walking for the first time, approaching the box.

Deidara and Hidan watched as the brunet reached back down into the box and pulled out a small glossy piece of paper.

Naruto reached a fist up and bit down on his knuckles as he stared at a picture of himself as Kyuubi. An arm was hung around his neck in a friendly gesture where the picture had been cut so it was just him. He knew the arm belonged to Suigetsu, and that Sakura should have been standing at his other side.

Naruto looked to Hidan who had returned to playing with his stolen object. His eye caught on a steely glint casted by the light above, and his whole body tensed.

He knew that iron gleam anywhere.

He pocketed the picture.

Hidan gasped as Arashi suddenly tackled him to the floor and swiped the object from his hand.

Naruto felt comforted and disgusted all at once as held his old gun before him. His fingers twitched eagerly and he felt Kyuubi prick at the corners of his mind.

"_Take it, take it you idiot! Hold it!" _ he shouted in Naruto's subconscious. He felt it- the insatiable lust to embrace the gun and fire off thirty rounds without care for where they landed.

Naruto shook his head and stood, mumbling a "sorry" to a shocked Hidan on the carpet.

"So what is it?" Deidara asked, standing beside Arashi. "Whoa, cool! Look at all that detail, man! Forget the fanmail—" he took the gun from Arashi's loose hand to examine it. "I want one of these!"

Naruto felt something snap within the barriers of his mind as he lunged, clocking Deidara in the face and retrieving the gun from him.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch this _again! _It belongs to me, and if I have to blast the brains out of every one of you to keep your filthy hands off it I _WILL_!" He brandished the gun at the two of them, crimson eyes swirling violently as he panted. He clicked the safety off and almost purred at the fact that his gun was already loaded.

He turned his line to fire to the door as Pein stepped out of their room, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

His eyes went from Naruto, to the gun, to his friends, back to the gun, and back to Naruto.

Naruto caught his breath as he followed Pein's line of sight with wide, confused sapphire eyes.

He felt the burning of tears, hand holding the gun suddenly quivering. He swallowed thickly and did his best to keep from buckling right then and there.

Naruto felt a small vein of adrenaline rupture in his legs, and he ran back into his and Pein's hotel room, shoving the redhead out of the way.

The door slammed shut, the locked clicked in placed, and Naruto pressed his back up against its frame, his legs becoming weak once more as he slid down to the floor.

"What did you do…" Naruto said in a hushed voice, staring down at his limp hand still cradling the gun. He choked out a sob as tears began to flow freely. "What did you _do_!" he finally screamed, not caring who heard him.

"_Came out for a little fresh air. Somethin' wrong?" _Kyuubi purred smoothly in his mind. Naruto could just imagine him grinning that foxy grin without a care in the world.

"What did you say to them?" Naruto pressed desperately, bringing his legs up to his chest to give him something to embrace, something to wrap his arms around without fear of being judged.

Even if it was himself.

"_I explained to them that they may never again touch our gun,"_ Kyuubi said simply, and Naruto swallowed the bitterness rising in his throat. Things were never simple with Kyuubi.

"You don't 'explain', you threaten."

"_Same difference."_

Naruto gripped his head as more tears fell and fell, the end seeming no where near. "How did you get out…yo-you broke the barrier I….I spent so long making to keep you out, and you…." Another great sob wracked his fragile body. "What have you done…?"

"_Naruto?" _Kyuubi probed in a tone bordering on anxious.

"What have you done," Naruto repeated, crying openly now. "What have you done…" He shook his head in his hands as they morphed from gentle to harsh, nails digging into his scalp as he gripped his hair. "What have you _done!"_

Naruto didn't care if his crying went unheard or ignored- it was the way he wanted it.

This was always what it came down to; just him and Kyuubi.

It was all he had.

All his time, wasted. All his work, eradicated before his very eyes. The thing he had tried to contain, loose within him, bound by nothing but pure will. And Naruto knew it just wasn't enough.

Everything was spiraling, and he could do nothing to stop it. Memories invaded his every pore and he felt himself drowning in their agony, their longing, their timelessness.

All he had sacrificed to save the ones he loved was without purpose. The damage was blinding.

Everything was too far gone for the smallest speck of hope—a flighty emotion Naruto had selfishly allowed himself to indulge in, if only for a brief moment—until now.

"_Naruto,"_ Kyuubi's voice sounded louder than ever, as what once was a strained whisper boomed in his skull like an orchestra. _"Come."_

Naruto shook his head, attempting to null the sinful voice, gripping his roots tighter and tighter.

"_Naruto, come here, **now.**"_

Naruto closed his eyes and tossed his head as he suddenly passed out on the carpeted floor.

* * *

_He was breathing fast, like a small, frightened animal, too terrified to move. His heart was thrumming against his chest in erratic beats as he looked around._

_Naruto stared down as he realized that he was sitting in something wet. That's when he realized the entire stone floor he sat on was hidden beneath three or four inches of rusty brown water._

_Naruto stood carefully. There was only emptiness, and the sound of rippling water as he moved. A thick, shapeless fog hung at neck level, its presence in itself ghostly._

"_Come here."_

_Naruto turned swiftly at the echoing voice, slipping a little in the dirty water. He took a step toward the voice, and the fog parted for him before enveloping the space where he once stood._

_Naruto stopped and his mouth hung a little in confusion and awe at the tremendous iron bars that appeared before him, ascending up above the fog to whatever else lay beyond._

_The water beneath splashed and trickled quietly as drops fell from the perpetually soaked bars, cracked and eroding in several places._

"_Here," the voice commanded. Naruto took a step towards what seemed like a giant cage. He placed a hand on one of the cold, wet bars. It was as thick around as his entire body._

_Naruto flinched and gasped as something suddenly grabbed his chin from betwixt the bars. His breathing became loud and fast once more as it held him firmly where he stood._

_Naruto watched as from the fog an arm followed the hand, then a shoulder, and finally a full body._

_The grip on him morphed into a caress as the hand glided to his cheek._

"_Hello sunshine," Kyuubi said, smiling gently, crimson eyes glinting._

"_K-Kyuu…" Naruto managed. He had never seen Kyuubi before, the way his mind had made him. He was a little taller than himself, blood red locks sharp and long past his shoulders. The familiar scars Naruto saw daily were darker and more jagged, as if etched into the skin a shade paler than his own_

_He wore a red tank-top that showcased his sharp shoulders and a pair of tight black jeans, feet bare._

_He grinned at Naruto, showing off pearly white teeth…sharp teeth._

_Kyuubi retracted his arm back into the cage slowly, and Naruto's line of sight moved up it, noting the long, elegant fingers and clean nails._

"_Long time never see…until now," Kyuubi said, chuckling, and Naruto felt a quiver tantalize his skin. The man was undeniably sexy._

_Dangerously so._

"_Kyuubi," Naruto stated, attempting to calm himself. "Where am I? What is this place?"_

_Kyuubi looked at a fingernail uncaringly, flicking away nonexistent dirt. "These are the bars you forged to keep me hidden, to keep me from surfacing. This is your subconscious."_

"_My…" Naruto placed a hand to his head as he deciphered the new information. "How…"_

_Kyuubi shrugged, abandoning his sudden fascination for his nails. "I pulled you in." He narrowed his eyes to the blond. "This is where I live day in and day out while you roam around freely. Cozy place, ain't it?"_

_Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he jumped as he heard a loud crash and the sound of disrupted water flying everywhere._

"_Wha-what was that?" he asked, unable to help stammering from fear._

"_That is the sound of the chains that hold me breaking." Kyuubi placed a hand on an iron bar. "Don't you see? The cracks, the chunks missing? These pillars of iron are beginning to crumble. The cage you hold me in is crumbling." He grinned. "Soon I will be able to come out whenever I wish."_

"_This is **my** body, Kyuubi," Naruto seethed, inwardly terrified of what all of this meant._

"_Yea, yea, I know," Kyuubi said quickly, holding up two hands in submission. "But that doesn't mean we can't share."_

"_No way," Naruto said, turning and beginning to walk away._

"_Then why did you make me?"_

_Naruto paused in midstep. He had rolled the question around in his head for years and always came to the same conclusion. He wished he had nobler reasons._

_Naruto sighed, but didn't face the man. "To…protect me. Be there for me…be the friend I never had. Save me from everything, everyone…" Naruto closed his eyes tightly. "From myself…help me to keep from going under…and-"_

"_And so I remain," Kyuubi finished Naruto's sentence aloud. "And I am here for you, Naruto, to be what you want me to be. Someone who won't judge, won't run, will stand and fight when you find yourself weak. I **will** protect you."_

_Naruto turned to look into the face of his alter ego to find it surprisingly earnest._

"_But you have to put some trust in me."_

_Naruto shook his head, approaching the bars once more._

"_Kyuubi…my subconscious made you like any other human being: complex. There is no one side to you; you are not simply black and white. You talk about protecting me from the world, only to take it a step further. You will lie, cheat, steal…kill…" Naruto said the last one softly. "Anything you want to satisfy your own sick pleasures."_

"_I was made to be dangerous, Naruto, something you couldn't be," Kyuubi insisted. "I was created without feelings or care for anyone or anything but you. I was made to fill the shoes of the gang lord you found yourself incapable of filling yourself."_

"_I can't let you out!" Naruto suddenly shouted, and Kyuubi's face took on a surprised expression. "That's not who I am anymore."_

"_But it's who **I **am! Who I was created to be! It is my purpose!" Kyuubi shouted back, banging his fists against the bars that contained him like a caged animal._

"_You're purpose is also to protect me!"_

_Kyuubi stopped his thrashing, and a sudden blanket of quiet laid over the two of them as gently as the fog._

"_I will, Naruto…" he said in a feather soft tone Naruto hadn't even thought he possessed. "But I can't change who I am, who you made me."_

_Naruto sighed. It was true, he knew Kyuubi was right. It was like yelling at a cat for not being a dog. It was the way his mind made him, and nothing could change that._

"_Naruto…" Naruto looked back to Kyuubi to find him stretching out his arm as much as possible through his cage, his hand open and waiting._

"_I didn't bring you here to argue."_

_Naruto stared at the offered hand, then back at the face of Kyuubi._

"_You are all I have," he said, and Naruto was paralyzed where he stood, water rippling around his feet. All of Kyuubi he had ever known was the monster, the villain, the killer. When did he become capable of such…**human**…emotions?_

"_I have missed you, Naruto," Kyuubi said, his hand still ever reaching towards the blond. "You used to talk to me so often, but after the accident…" Kyuubi looked down, his long hair shielding his face from view. "I never saw you. You shut me out, made this cage…why? Do you detest me so?" His arm fell._

"_You're a monster," Naruto said flatly. "Every monster needs a cage. I didn't make you a beast, but that is all I see. I have never seen you show compassion for anything or anyone before.."_

"_Only you," Kyuubi said, and Naruto could've sworn he was pleading. "Naruto…I wanted so much to protect you…" He shook his head. "I can't control myself when I think of how many people have wronged you, how much you suffered because of the choices of others…when I am outside of you, my rage explodes, and I can't stop it." He narrowed his eyes up to Naruto. "But in here all I feel are the emotions you claim I don't possess: compassion, sadness, loss…"_

_Naruto's mouth hung agape as he saw Kyuubi crumble before him, his hands slipping down the bars as he fell to his knees, murky water splashing over him._

"_These bars you built to contain me have also pacified me to the point where I understand now; I never imagined that seeing the world through your eyes, feeling your pain, would make me love you the way I do…"_

_Kyuubi's shoulders quivered and he placed a hand over his face, hiding it from Naruto._

"_You think it's impossible for me to feel something so innocent and pure…but I do, I just do!"_

_Kyuubi stiffened as he felt a warm touch on his shoulder, and looked up to find Naruto crouching before him on the other side of the cage, his arm between the bars._

_Blood red melted into sky blue, and Kyuubi shakily placed a paler hand over the tan one on his shoulder._

_He felt the instant loss of warmth as the hand retreated as quickly as it had come, and Naruto stood and left Kyuubi staring down at the muddy water._

_Kyuubi suddenly stood and jumped back as the iron bars rattled loudly._

"_Stop!" he shouted as Naruto kicked and shook the cage, pounding into it with his legs, arms, body, any part of him that could induce damage._

"_Naruto, stop!" Kyuubi cried, his eyes widening as tears he didn't even know he held within him streamed down his cheeks. He looked to Naruto's face, strangled with conflicting rage and sadness as tears also shimmered down his scarred face._

"_This is my mind; I'll do what I want!" Naruto shouted back, pushing an iron pillar until he felt his arms would break._

_A crack. A crumble. Naruto hurried back and Kyuubi mimicked him as a sky-high pillar fell backwards, splashing water everywhere as it landed, and the cage gaped open._

_Kyuubi continued to step back as Naruto climbed over the fallen bar and into the cage._

"_Stop! Don't come closer!" Kyuubi said, suddenly feeling terrified for the first time in his life. What if he hurt Naruto? What if something awful happened? What if h—_

_Kyuubi was left breathless as Naruto clutched him, arms wrapped fully around him and head resting on his shoulder._

_Kyuubi breathed quickly, and against his chest he felt Naruto breathe back. The sensation was unlike anything he had encountered as two bodies breathed as one._

_Naruto held onto Kyuubi tighter as he felt cautious arms hold him gently back, then grasp firmly._

"_Naruto…" Kyuubi said against his ear breathlessly._

"_If you had one day…" Naruto whispered softly. "Just one day to be free, what would you do?"_

_Kyuubi was left astounded at the question, but knew his answer immediately. He ran a pale hand through Naruto's hair, watching how the flaxen locks shone, even in the darkness and fog around them, as it sifted through his fingers like gold thread._

"_Run."_

* * *

**_WTF. Am I right?_**

**_Please share your thoughts if you can spare a moment._**

**_Sky-eyed Kitsune  
_**


	12. Smoke

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Sorry for the wait, so much happening in my life right now. But excuses, excuses. Thank you all for the reviews, truly. I feel bad already for this being so late, so I'll not dilly-dally further.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Twelve: Smoke**

"_Didn't I tell you not to go out,_

_Didn't I?_

_Didn't I tell you the world was cruel,_

_Didn't I?_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Naruto looked disgustedly at the door in front of him.

He snorted and shoved his fists into his black leather jacket. He looked at the windows of the building, reflecting the white show from the ground and creating a perfect mirror.

He was dressed like Kyuubi from the old days: everything tight and dark, ripped jeans, deep red hair, rich black scars, and, most importantly, his gun strapped at his side.

"_**This must be some kinda joke," **_Kyuubi chortled in his head.

"_This is the return address on that package. Whoever sent it knows who I am…" _Naruto took a hand out of his jacket, now holding the picture of Haku and himself that came with the package. _"…possibly part of my past…and what's worse, he knows my location._"

Naruto pocketed the picture again and sighed. He felt that Kyuubi was right though- the package came from _here?_

The building was tall and looming like the ones in the city with shiny windows and silver paint…but this was in the middle of nowhere. On the front door held a golden plate that read, _"Sanin Incorporated: Proud Branch of Sanin Estates". _

Naruto had almost wanted to tear the door apart. Sanin Estates had been Orchimaru's company, the place where he had died, inside and out. It was where he was finally broken like a wild mustang, and all he felt in the pit of his writhing agony was helplessness and shame.

But Orochimaru was dead; it was circulated in every paper around the world as a "great business tycoon" passed on.

What a load of bullshit.

Naruto stamped his feet and made an angry circle in the snow.

"Dammit, I need a cig so bad," he thought aloud.

"_I thought you quit."_

"Shut up," Naruto hissed before finally slamming his fist four times on the pristine door.

He waited.

There was a click from the other side and Naruto's hand lay on his gun instantly.

"_Easy now,"_ Kyuubi whispered as the door opened, and a well dressed woman with a clipboard smiled widely at him.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" she asked cheerily, too cheerily, and Naruto wanted to punch her. He settled for a scowl.

"Oh! I'm sorry, silly me," she said, giggling and holding the clipboard to her chest in embarrassment. "Please follow me Kyuubi-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the honorism and stepped inside with caution.

She led him through a waiting room, past cubicles with everyday people working in them, and down three sets of stairs.

"_Wait, weren't we on the first floor? Shouldn't we be going up?"_ Naruto thought, and noticed that all the windows had disappeared as they went lower. The click clack of the woman's high heels against the steps and his rising need for nicotine were grating against each other and giving Naruto a powerful migraine.

"Here we are," she chirped as the stairs spit them out into a wide, open space. Everything was bare and cold. A single poor, wooden chair sat in the middle of the floor, and in front of it a shiny wooden desk that no doubt seated a higher ranking member of the company. The only light in the room came from a dull, naked bulb above them.

The chair behind the desk was tall and leathery, turned away from them, and Naruto suddenly felt a scene from The Godfather run in his head.

"Sir, Kyuubi-sama is here," the woman said, her tone much more subdued as she placed the clipboard on the desk and hurried back up the stairs.

It was quiet until Naruto heard the door slam three flights up, and the chair turned.

"Evening, Mr. Uzumaki," a man, much younger than Naruto had envisioned, said to him.

Naruto eyed the man in the dark: thin-rimmed glasses perched closely on his nose in front of strange violet eyes. His hair was chopped short to about his earlobes, a dusty white like the snow outside. Naruto could practically smell how expensive the black suit he wore was.

Pale fingers pushed the glasses up a little as his eyes raked over Naruto.

"You look just the way I remember you," he said, leaning back in his seat and lacing his fingers together over is lap.

Naruto grit his teeth. His mind was close to exploding. Between the barrage of questions and threats he wanted to throw at the man mixed with his nicotine fix he could barely think.

The white-haired man smiled at him, opening a drawer and pulling out a tray of expensive cigarettes.

He said nothing, bringing one to his lips and lighting it with the quick flick of a match. As he inhaled and exhaled, the smoke wafted to Naruto's nose, and he almost groaned.

"You really look like you could use one of these," the man said, motioning to the cigarettes with his own, leaking sweet addiction into the air. "Then again, you quit smoking years ago, didn't you?"

Naruto's fingers twitched as the man twirled the grant in between his own.

"Knowing your history, I'd feel more inclined to give you one if you put that gun aside."

Naruto looked down to his gun, then back up to the cigarette he so desperately wanted. He wasn't a fool. This wasn't a simple question of safety and cigarettes, it was a question of how much he was willing to sacrifice to get what he wanted.

Never taking his eyes off the man, Naruto unclipped the gun from his side, opened the barrel, and held it upside-down. The clinking of bullets rained down and echoed in the room, before Naruto set the gun right and returned it to his side.

Naruto knew that the man in front of him wasn't stupid- he knew that there was still one bullet left in the canister, locked in and ready to fire.

A silent way of saying, _"We'll meet in the middle."_

The man seemed pleased enough, for he held out the tray to Naruto. In two strides Naruto was before the man, plucking a blunt from the rest without care and bringing it to his lips.

He held out his hand.

"Sorry, but I used my last match," the man said, inhaling again. This time he left the cigarette to his lips and gestured to it.

Naruto's stomach churned in disgust, but he was playing a game right now, and he wasn't about to lose.

He leaned over the desk to the man, cigarette between his lips, and touched the end of his to the lit one.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the man, their faces only inches apart. Naruto inhaled and pulled away as his blunt lit.

He inhaled deeply, trying to imprint the taste into his soul, before exhaling through his nose, the sweet smoke swirling around him.

Feeling much more relaxed, he sat in the poor excuse of a chair.

The room was silent as the two men smoked, and Naruto honestly couldn't remember the last time he had unwound so much…in front of a stranger, no less, who was threatening his very way of life.

The gravity of the situation did not go unnoticed by Naruto, rather it calmed him instead. He was always under pressure in the old days, always looking over his shoulder, expecting things to go bump in the night. When he started his life as Arashi, everything was so loose and peaceful it almost drove him to madness.

Naruto crossed his legs. He had missed some of his old life, moments like this, where he could almost fall asleep in the face of someone who could kill him, with only a bullet to his name. Yes…this was the good life.

"Now that I don't have to watch you twitch like a nicotine maniac," the man smirked, "Let's get down to brass taxes."

Naruto blinked back at the man. He didn't deem questions necessary yet.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, head of Sanin Incorporated, formerly affiliated with Sanin Estates." He chuckled dryly. "But of course, you know how that ship sunk, don't you, Naruto?"

Naruto's face remained impassive as he listened.

"I'm impressed with how much you've cultivated your emotions to suit your situation. The old Naruto could never have done that."

"How long have you known me," Naruto finally said, locking eyes with the man.

Kabuto shrugged nonchalantly. "Orochimaru had been keeping taps on you since your father died, so naturally as his successor I took over observing you. My intentions, however, stray from what Orchimaru's once were."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in disbelief and Kabuto grinned.

"You really don't trust anyone now, do you Naruto?" He stood, and Naruto's eyes outlined the thin frame in the black suit as he began to pace. "Orochimaru aimed to kill you, something far from what I want. I know everything about you, Naruto. I know all of your secrets, your dreams, your desires…" He paused his pacing and his eyes met Naruto's.

"Impossible," Naruto spat. "That would mean you would have been following me since you were a child."

"Oh thank you, you're too kind," Kabuto smiled. "I may look as young as you, but I am not, I assure you. Time has merely been kind to me."

"If you aren't watching me to kill me, then what do you want?" Naruto said. "You seem to be making enough money with this company of yours to have no need of my pocket change."

"True," Kabuto said. He suddenly stopped. "I'll just be straight-forward then, shall I?" Naruto leaned back in his chair as Kabuto approached him swiftly, leaning his hands on the arm-rests and pushing his face into Naruto's breathing space.

"I want _you_, Naruto."

Naruto kicked the man in the gut, and he stepped back with a grunt, holding his stomach and dropping his cigarette.

"I have a space bubble," Naruto said, motioning around himself, the cigarette between his fingers leaving a ghostly trail in the air. "I'd appreciate it if you don't burst it. If you really knew me so well then that knowledge should have come naturally to you."

"So Pein and Sasuke are exceptions to this rule, I assume?" Kabuto said, and Naruto stiffened.

"This company is not what it appears to be, nor is it a lie," he said, reclaiming his chair behind the safety of his desk. "Sanin Incorporated is a real architectural company, but the revenue we receive from our buildings funds our true purpose: we are the largest collective mob in the entire state, and it is our jobs to keep other gangs in check. Without a mediator, fighting and killing would happen all the time, wouldn't it? There would be bodies lying in the streets."

"Then where were you when Kurochi died?" Naruto hissed.

Kabuto leaned back in his expensive chair. "It was necessary."

"Necessary?" Naruto dropped his blunt and stamped on it with his foot as he stood. "_Necessary?_ You call the killing of over forty people _necessary!_ Innocent lives were taken that night by men that I still hunt to this very day! That day ruined me, ruined my life forever, and forced me to create something that I never wanted to be!"

Naruto suddenly paused as he stared Kabuto in the eye.

"…you did this…you did this on purpose, you fucking bastard!" Naruto picked up the chair with one arm and threw it against the nearest wall, smashing it to pieces.

"No Naruto, Orochimaru did it," Kabuto sighed, opening a drawer and taking out a manila folder. He threw it off his desk and it landed on the floor, neutral territory, with a smack. "He knew about your father…what you _don't_ know."

Naruto stared down at the folder for a moment before scrambling to open it, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Dozens of newspaper clippings fell from the folder.

"_Sanin Strikes Fear: The Yellow Flash at Large"_

"_Business Tycoon Secretly Gang Lord?"_

"_Mob Mishap: The Yellow Flash Gone?"_

Naruto read over the headlines and saw pictures of is deceased father in black and white on the pages. In some he was in a business suit…in another he was firing a gun…_his_ gun.

Naruto touched the gun at his side as reality began to crumble for the second time in his life.

"Do you really think two businessmen would resort to a shoot out in a public place over rivalry?" Kabuto said, lacing his fingers together on his desk as Naruto flipped through the papers faster and faster, eyes darting wildly. "Your father and Orochimaru were originally both in charge of a mob called "Sanin", in other words, us. The infamous "Yellow Flash"; that was your father…or should I say it was his alter ego, just as Kyuubi is yours. When Orochimaru shot your father he kept watch on you to see if your father had passed on the gene for the dissociative identity disorder he possessed. He intentionally hoped to create the ultimate gang lord to be his trump card. A being without passion, without remorse, without fear, and most importantly, without hesitation." Kabuto stared down at Naruto who held a hand over his face, breathing heavily.

"He got what he wanted, didn't he, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond, trying to get a grip on his aching, swirling head as Kyuubi's voice echoed in his skull.

"Of course, you had no intention of joining the man who killed your father. So Orochimaru resorted to your elimination, to stop you from doing what ultimately ended it all: killing him. He was a victim of his own creation, in a way. And now, Sanin has returned to you, Naruto, to request your allegiance once more."

Naruto shook his head, his breathing louder than ever in the cold, contained space.

"If you accept, you'll be given a team to lead on various assignments and also participate in solo assassinations of other mob leaders and members that prove to be disruptive to us in the present and future. I know Kyuubi is just itching to get out and spill some blood, but what about you, Naruto?"

Kabuto flinched as Naruto threw the contents of the manila folder above his head, papers raining down as he stood.

"What kind of sick fuck do you think I am to join an organization like this!" he roared, his voice amplified by the empty space. "I spent years of my life to condition myself to never again resume a role as a gang lord, and you're treating this like some kind of fucking job interview!" Naruto growled in his throat and whipped out his father's gun, pointing it at Kabuto and marching forward towards the unfazed man.

"I assumed this would be your reaction. Very noble, bravo, really I commend you, but I have something else you may want to consider before you pull that trigger."

Kabuto picked up a remote lying on the desk and pointed it behind himself with a click. Naruto jumped back a little as the very walls parted mechanically to reveal six flat screen televisions, all of varying sizes, protruding from the wall. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as, side by side on the larger screens, were images of Pein and Sasuke.

Pein was practicing his guitar, Sasuke attending a class. Below them on the smaller screens were their heart and pulse rate, location reading, and all vital signs.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses and standing, hands flat on his desk as he hunched over a little. "These are the two individuals you hold dearest in the world, are they not? We have 24 hour surveillance over them both visually and physically, utilizing the most advanced technology that money can buy. Also…" Kabuto pressed a button on the remote and one of the lower screens showed a new set of vitals and location. Above them read, _"Kabuto Yakushi"_.

"You pull that trigger, and one of these two people will die. I won't tell you which, but be assured, it will be fatal."

Naruto felt the gun drop from his grasp instantly.

"If you even decide to walk out that door, you can be assured that my mob will be on them like flies on a corpse. Only there will be no bodies left to find."

Naruto shifted uneasily where he stood as he attempted to keep his heart from bursting out of his chest as it hammered mercilessly against his ribcage. Kabuto pushed away from his desk and walked over to Naruto. He circled the blond, keeping a one meter distance from him, leaving his "space bubble" intact.

"If you have truly grown cold and _still_ have the desire to turn down my generous offer, then I also have something that might interest you." Naruto heard Kabuto pause behind him, and then some shuffling, before a voice right in his ear whispered,

"I know who killed Haku Momochi."

"_Naruto,"_ Kyuubi suddenly piped, feeling the blond's interest evolve from his instinct to protect Pein and Sasuke to his obsession with Haku's revenge.

The room was still, Kabuto's footsteps the only sound as he walked back around and took his place at his comfortable, expensive desk. He took another blunt from his collection, offering it to Naruto.

Complete stillness again pervaded every inch of the room for a few short, painful moments.

Kabuto didn't move, didn't flinch as Naruto suddenly approached him, wearing his previous mask of indifference.

He reached out a tan hand, and Kabuto placed the cigarette in it. The hand stayed out, and Kabuto paused before retrieving a lighter from his desk drawer, never breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"Liar," the blond said, balancing the cigarette between his lips and igniting it with a sharp click from the lighter. Kabuto didn't say a word as the man before him pocketed it.

"Thief," he replied. He smirked. "Welcome to Sanin Incorporated, Uzumaki Naruto, age 22, blood type AB positive, 5'6, 120 lbs with dissociative identity disorder."

His smile widened.

"I know you'll be happy here.

* * *

**dramatic music**

**Please share your thoughts- reviews are love.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune**


	13. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: **

**God...awful semester...glad its over. Thank you for all the reviews! I read and enjoyed them all. Forgive me for not answering them right now, I feel the sudden need to collapse into a puddle of goo...  
**

**But before I do...! This chapter goes out to _DarkAngel3012_-thank you so much for supporting this fic!  
**

.

.

.

**Chapter Thirteen: Friends  
**

_"Get off the ledge and tread the line_

_Not a victim of a victim's life_

_This ain't a room full of suicide_

_We believe it and i believe tonight"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Pein looked up from his guitar as the door to their room clicked and Naruto entered, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey, I didn't know you smo-" He was cut off as Naruto suddenly tossed his guitar aside, stripping him forcefully of his shirt.

"Na-Naru—what the hell are yo-" Naruto turned his shirt over and under, searching. He threw it aside and pushed Pein down to the bed he sat on, straddling him and unbuttoning his jeans.

Pein's face flushed and he felt his insides bubble with heat as his zipper was undone, the pants tugged down and flung off. Again Naruto inspected the clothing, over and under, inside and out. He seethed, biting down on his cigarette.

"He-hey!" Pein stuttered as he was relieved of his red boxers, down to his birthday suit. Again, over and under, sharp blue eyes hunting for something, anything in the clothing.

The blond made a frustrated noise before throwing them back at Pein. He began to look around the room, up at the ceilings and in corners. He got down on his hands and knees, scrambling around like a dog in desperate search of a lost bone.

"Gaah!" he suddenly yelled in frustration, standing and taking a deep drag from his cigarette, the smoke bleeding out into the air from his unhinged mouth.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Pein hissed, pulling back on his boxers quickly and attempting to hide the tent there.

"Are you in any pain?" Naruto suddenly clipped, not turning to look at him.

"Uh, wha-"

"Is any part of your body sore? Hurting? Aching? Doesn't feel normal?" Naruto rushed out impatiently.

"No, I'm fine," Pein insisted, pulling his jeans back on. He walked over and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He looked Naruto up and down. He was dressed in tight black clothing, his hair dyed red and tied back, the scars on his face much darker and enhanced. "What is this? What happened?"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just…the past catching up with me."

"You mean Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded, and Pein looked him over again. "Is this how you dressed when you played the part of Kyuubi?"

Naruto grinded his teeth together a little. He still hadn't told Pein that he wasn't just 'acting' as Kyuubi; that he was in his head, and he was laughing it up right now.

"_God, this guy doesn't have a clue!"_ Kyuubi snickered. Naruto ignored him.

"Can't say I'm not attracted," Pein chuckled, grinning a little, but Naruto's expression didn't change. He sobered a little. "You're not involved with that gang stuff again, are you?"

"No," Naruto said quickly, a little too quickly. "I'm…just tying up some loose ends. There are some people who only know me as Kyuubi." Well it wasn't entirely a lie.

"That's gotta be rough."

"Huh?" Naruto said, Kyuubi echoing him in his head.

"I mean, someone not knowing the real you. It's kinda sad. Always having to live through the mask of a different person. It must be difficult to make friends."

Naruto felt his expression become colder. "Those aren't the kind of friends you want."

"Guess so." Pein suddenly grinned, and Naruto felt dumbstruck. "But if it makes you feel better, Deidara. Hidan and I are here for you."

Naruto felt himself shudder.

He didn't want friends anymore. Not when they could be next on the chopping block. He couldn't even look Pein in the eyes.

"Thanks," he murmured quietly, looking down, and Pein took him into an embrace.

He didn't return it.

* * *

Sasuke huffed as he exited his philosophy lecture.

Aristotle was such a moron.

"Is he new or something?"

"No he can't be, he's with that band."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The girls were giggling extra loudly today in the halls and, God forbid, not over him.

Was this Armageddon?

"God, he's so much sexier in person," he heard a brunette say to her friend as they weaved around him.

Sasuke shook his head. What was this, high school? And what the hell were they talking about? He got his answer as he rounded a corner and saw a group of several people, male and female alike, forming a ring against a wall, most likely pinning the new student in.

Sasuke passed with disinterest.

"Could you sign this, pleeease? I have all your CD's!"

A sigh.

"Name?"

Sasuke paused in midstep. He knew that voice…

He pushed his way through the crowd, receiving some curses and a few shoves back as he finally made his way to the front.

"Arashi?"

"One sec," the man said, scribbling on a CD with a sharpie. He handed both back to the girl, and she held it against her chest.

"Thank you so much!"

Arashi waved his hands as more CDs were pushed at him. "That's enough," he said. He moved forward in the crowd, hands pocketed, and they parted for him like a sea.

Sasuke scoffed. "What are you, a god?"

Arashi shrugged. "They seem to think so." He motioned to Sasuke with his head, and they began to walk. They strode down the hall in silence, Arashi occasionally flicking his eyes back as the groupies still followed them. As they trudged on the cluster of people only became larger.

"Uh…"

"Shush," Sasuke was effectively silenced. Arashi suddenly stopped. He reached into his pocket turned around, and held up at rectangular piece of paper in the air.

"Free ticket to the next concert," he said, before throwing it up in the air. He grabbed Sasuke's hand drug him quickly down the hall as the group screamed and scrambled for the ticket.

Sasuke clutched his books to chest as Arashi pulled him faster and faster, his legs a blur.

"Wa-wait!" Sasuke gasped out, loosing his breath much too fast as they sprinted. How fast was this man bent on running? There was no way Sasuke could keep up for another minute; this man was either on meth or inhuman.

Arashi didn't pause or say a word, lacing his fingers in between Sasuke's for a better grip as they flew down two flights of stairs, not stopping until they were out the doors of the college and on campus grounds.

The stop was abrupt, and Sasuke found himself incapable of halting his robotic legs. He crashed into Arashi, falling to the ground on impact, his books flying everywhere.

Sasuke panted deeply and quickly, his chest heaving as he gulped down air. He stared up at the brunette in wonderment and idiocy.

"You're crazy!" he managed in between pants, and the man smirked down at him.

"You have no idea," he chuckled. He squatted down on his knees and helped Sasuke collect his textbooks. He handed them to the raven, who felt no need to say 'thank you' because it was _his_ damn fault the books were dropped in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke suddenly demanded with cheeks flushed from exhaustion. "Are you trying to turn the college into your fan base?"

Arashi snorted as Sasuke stood with his books. "Have one too many of those." His face became more serious. "Let's walk."

"Walk?" Sasuke said incredulously.

"Walk," Arashi nodded.

"A walk? You corrupt the school and almost kill me down two flights of stairs for a _walk?_" Sasuke seethed.

Arashi simply blinked back. "Yes."

Sasuke was taken aback by his bluntness. "Oh…"

Arashi started walking on a gravel path around the campus, not looking back to see if Sasuke was following.

Of course, he did.

They strutted in silence for a while, the weather mild for winter as spring started to approach.

Sasuke coughed.

Nothing.

"About the last time I saw yo-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Arashi quipped, and Sasuke was instantly shut up. There was something about this man, an underlying layer that was both mysterious and dangerous to him…it made Sasuke want to run away and walk closer to him at the same time.

"Have you experienced any pain recently?" Arashi asked, shaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

The man stopped and turned to him, eyes narrowed. "I'm not messing around here, Sasuke," he said, and Sasuke felt himself shudder at the sound of his name rolling off the man's venomous, lustful tongue. There was a familiar ring to it that chilled him even further.

"Any aches? Fever? Unexplained pain or bruises?" Arashi continued gravely, stepping closer into Sasuke's breathing space and practically pouring himself into Sasuke's wide eyes.

"No," Sasuke said unsurely. He paused. "…should I be?"

Arashi stepped away, and the tense heat that was building in Sasuke's throat began to cool.

"No."

Sasuke glared at the man.

"If you've got something to say to me then just fucking say it," he hissed, and the cold gaze turned back on him, but Sasuke's own glare stayed firm.

"I wasn't even going to look for you again," Arashi said. "I don't want to see you anymore. Not now, not ever again."

"Wha-"

"Do you understand!" Arashi abruptly shouted, and after a moment of consideration, Sasuke slammed his hardcover books down on the man's foot, making him open his mouth to voice his pain, and Sasuke quickly covered it with his own.

"_What the hell am I doing!" _Sasuke thought, but his body wasn't even listening to his brain anymore. He placed his hands on Arashi's shoulders, pushing him back until they met the wall of a building, kissing him hard and mercilessly with tightly shut eyes.

Arashi seemed frozen in time, not budging one inch.

Sasuke didn't like that.

He kneed the brunette in the gut, who again opened his mouth to groan in pain, and Sasuke dove his tongue into the open cavern.

Familiar. That was the only word that came to Sasuke's mind. Everything about this man seemed familiar. His voice, his face, his taste…

"_Do something!" _Kyuubi shouted, his voice ringing loudly in Naruto's ears and waking him from his stupor. This was not what he had expected to happen. Needless to say, he was completely thrown for a loop. What should he do, what, what, what…

Somewhere in his incessant pondering Naruto noticed his mouth moving, hands grasping, tongues twining…

He was kissing _back_.

"_The fuck!"_ Kyuubi half screamed. Naruto couldn't answer: Sasuke's taste, his memories were all consuming. It was as if the sky had opened up and poured a faucet of hot rain down on him, drenching him, drowning him to his core and leaving burns in its wake.

He had been craving, _dying_ for this- one taste, one real taste, of heaven. Of him.

Sasuke's hands were cold and yet blazing all at once, his touch leaving scorch marks as they pushed past his hair, past the collar of his jacket to the back of his neck where pale, graceful fingers curled into his false russet hair.

As they kissed and Naruto's own hands wandered, he felt those same, confident fingers begin to twitch and tremble with anxiety.

Reaching back, Naruto pulled the nervous hand down, fanning it out on his collar bone, leading it down to his chest. He stopped, letting Sasuke feel his heart, fluttering quickly under his fingertips, telling him that yes, he was afraid too, but it was alright.

Their kiss broke with a soft smack as Sasuke merely felt the heartbeat, strong yet subtle against his own pulse, until their rhythms synched.

"_Naruto!_"

Naruto suddenly pulled away, Sasuke's hand lingering in the air for a moment.

"Don't want," Naruto started again, licking his suddenly dry lips and calming his racing heart. "Don't want to see you…ever again." He started taking steps back, wide eyes staring down at the ground.

"Bullshit," Sasuke panted, catching his own breath. He approached Arashi.

"Back!" the man suddenly barked, and Sasuke paused in his step. "Back…stay back…" Sasuke could see his hands trembling. "Please."

The last word was soft, gentle, pleading, and it took everything Sasuke had to watch the man that had just kissed all the breath from him walk away.

* * *

"_Ugggh, I'm so freaking hungry!"_

"I'm not," Naruto thought aloud as he loaded his gun bullet by bullet in slow, measured strokes as if painting.

"_Yea right you anorexic freak. You're just as hungry as me, and the next time I'm out I'm gonna pig out!" _growled loudly, and Naruto was tempted to clasp hands over his ears even though he knew it wouldn't work.

Naruto stood, running a hand through his dark red hair and straightening his tight black jacket.

He looked up briefly at the full-length mirror in his hotel room. He felt the empty pockets of his jeans where switchblades and hidden knives had once resided, and now none were left from his old life. Just him and his gun.

"_And me,"_ Kyuubi purred against his running thoughts.

Yes…and him.

He didn't meet his own eyes as he left the room.

It felt disgusting, wearing his old clothes, petting his old gun at his side, smoking his old brand of cigarettes.

…yet it almost fulfilled a long unrequited need for something he knew, something he was used to.

Like satisfying a four year craving.

As prior instructed, Naruto used the back entrance of the Sanin building. It opened directly to stairs, and he made the walk down. Every step was torture with the knowledge that he was about to once again be immersed in the world that he had left behind for the safety of the people he loved.

Now he was returning for the exact same reason.

Naruto stopped when he reached a door. He scrunched his eyebrow when he saw a strange machine attached to the knob. It was sleek and silver, no doubt the best Sanin's money could buy. It encircled the entire knob with a hole in the center, bright blue and red led lights flashing in a set rhythm around it.

Naruto grit his teeth, gripping the knob and jerking it. He jumped away when a sharp buzz came from the door, and all the lights on the knob turned red.

Naruto's eyes wandered around, stopping as next to him on the wall he saw a display poster. He almost smacked himself for being so stupid and Kyuubi insulted him accordingly.

The picture depicted a drawing of someone placing their thumb inside the hole of the machine, the lights turning green, and the door opening.

Well, that seemed simple enough.

Naruto looked at the metal hole. There was just blackness inside. His right hand twitched a little as he made a fist and stuck out his thumb, pushing it into the machine.

He stood there for a moment. Nothing was happening.

Naruto sighed, frustrated, and withdrew his hand.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out as what felt like a bear trap gripped his thumb inside the machine before he could take it out. He panicked, pulling and gripping the wall for support as he thrashed, feeling his skin tear and blood flow inside the metal device.

"_Hold still!"_ Kyuubi reprimanded, but he kept his struggle. He heard Kyuubi sigh exasperatedly before his body suddenly didn't obey him anymore, and he stood stock still.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto growled, still inwardly panicking as Kyuubi held him in place. He gasped as something suddenly pricked the tip of his thumb inside the machine, and after about five seconds, all the lights turned green.

The jaws released him, and the door clicked open.

Naruto felt Kyuubi give back control to him as he removed his fleshy and bleeding thumb with a shaky exhale.

"_If you hadn't freaked out then there would only be a pin prick,"_ Kyuubi said. _"You aren't in the right frame of mind. You're scare shitless- I can feel it. Just let me take care of everything."_

"No," Naruto snapped, hiding his wound in the pocket of his jacket. "I'm doing this. I won't let you have control again...this situation is more sensitive that killing a bunch of guys for shits and giggles. One wrong move and Sasuke could be dead."

He scrunched his eyes as Kyuubi chuckled deeply. _"Pein."_

"What?"

"_Pein's neck is on the line too, you know."_

Naruto shook his head and pulled a cigarette from his jean pocket, lighting it and inhaling as Kyuubi cackled.

He pushed the door open with his shoulder…and immediately froze as he entered the room.

A man with white hair and a girl with pink hair turned from their conversation to look at him.

"Kyuubi?"

"Sui…getsu?" Naruto said. He looked at the girl. "Sakura?"

The three stared at each other, the man approaching him first.

"No, it's a wannabe. Just another fake," he sneered, and Naruto growled, biting down on his cigarette.

"It's me you fucktard." He saw Suigetsu's lips twitch a little in a grin at the old nickname, but the emotion was brief.

"If you're Kyuubi, show me your gun," he said carefully, stepping closer and holding out his hand.

Suigetsu blinked and his mouth hung open a little as he heard something click, cool metal suddenly touching his skin as Naruto pressed his gun up against his forehead.

Naruto heard Sakura gasp as Suigetsu grinned.

"You're fast. Like he was." He lifted a hand and slid a finger along the gun. "Authentic. Ok then, one more thing." The hand continued out, and Naruto's trigger happy finger twitched as the blunt was stolen from between his lips.

He watched, eyebrows raised as Suigetsu took a slow drag from the cigarette, the smoke filtering out through his nose. His eyes were uplifted and thoughtful as he let the smoke roll around in his mouth, before a grin cracked over his face.

"Yep, that's you all right."

Naruto clicked the safety on his gun and tucked it back at his side just in time to see a flash of pink hair.

"Naruto!" she cried, flinging herself at him and holding him tightly. Naruto, unsure of what to do, stood there and let her squeeze him. He shoulders shuddered, and it was then that Naruto realized that she was actually _crying_.

For him? Why him?

"I thought you were dead," she whispered against his shoulder, her voice quivering.

Naruto bit his lip, a bitter mixture of happiness and confusion making a muddled mess of his mind.

"I'm not," he finally said stupidly, and Suigetsu scoffed.

"Duh, we can see that."

After Sakura was done thoroughly attempting to suffocate Naruto and weeping on him all at once, she stepped away, and Suigetsu walked forward.

The two faced each other, neither saying a word. They opened their arms for a hug, stopped, held out hands for a shake, withdrawing them immediately. It was one of the most awkward moments of Naruto's life (and that was saying something).

"Fuckin' do something, man!" Suigetsu growled.

"You first," Naruto hissed back.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Now kiss and make up."

They both huffed at being called women before settling with a clap on each other's back.

"Good to see you," Suigestu mumbled indignantly.

"Likewise," Naruto murmured back. Even though he truly was glad to see him, he still felt like retching at how touchy-feely everything was.

"Now that we're all reacquainted," Naruto said, desperately trying to put some space between the awkward moment. "Why are you guys here?"

"Probably for the same reason you are," Suigetsu said, not a drop of sarcasm present.

"Kabuto-san is keeping tabs on my college resumes," Saukra said softly, "If anyone ever finds out that I was a part of Kurochi I'll never be accepted into any nursing or doctorate program."

Suigetsu snorted. "The jerk's also got a gun to my head. How about you?"

Naruto paused. If it were his career or his own life being threatened, there was no way he would be doing anything for Kabuto. He didn't care if he died (he did it once, after all), and he didn't care if it meant he wouldn't have a future. And Kabuto knew this. He knew every weak point specific to the person; the spots that could make them crumble into submission.

And for Naruto that was Sasuke and Pein.

"My friends," Naruto said quietly, and Suigetsu hummed in understanding.

They all turned as the back door suddenly clicked and opened, and Kabuto strode in.

"Everything alright in here?" he said sweetly, as if speaking to three children.

"Just tell us what we have to do you sick fucker," Suigetsu practically yelled. Naruto had sort of missed his yelling.

"Alright then," Kabuto said, walking over to his desk. He pulled out three small black books from one of the drawers, and passed them out. "Inside these books you'll find pictures and information of every gang member roaming the streets and underground of Konoha, from mob royalty to criminal trash. Those with green dots next to their name either work for us or have pledged alliance to us, those with yellow ones are unaffiliated with us and pose minor threats, and finally red dots indicate a high level threat to Sanin and a high possibility of upsetting the balance of all the gangs currently strung along Konoha."

Naruto opened the thin, black paperback book, flipping through the pages. He furrowed his eyes when he saw one profile marked out with a large, red "X".

"I suppose the X's mean-"

"The target was eliminated," Kabuto finished for Naruto. "Please feel free to write in your books and cross out pages after assignments, if necessary."

"It's a fuckin' bingo book," Suigetsu said, and Naruto looked over to see his hands quivering as he flipped through it. Whether from anticipation or anger, he couldn't quite tell.

Kabuto shrugged. "In layman's terms, I suppose."

"So what, we just pick and choose?" Sakura voiced softly, not daring to flip a page in her little black paperback.

"Unless I specify a specific target, then yes." Kabuto opened his arms to gesture to the three of them. "You are all allies now. If you find yourself needing backup, you will have each other. Of course, solo assassination and spy assignments are encouraged as well as team efforts. Do not think that being alone or in a team exclusively is smart, though." He smiled a little, and Naruto saw Sakura shift closer to him out of the corner of his eye. "Those that do not mix it up tend to die faster."

Naruto could feel it now- Sakura's shaking fingers clenching the sleeve of his leather jacket like a lifeline. Suigetsu had also somehow come closer, and now they were quite snug against each other in an unconscious effort to seek out comfort.

"I have no particular target for you, but your quota is two red-marked individuals," Kabuto said. He waved his hands. "You're dismissed, now out."

* * *

Naruto leaned against the building as the three of them exited, his head heavier than lead and swelling to the point of bursting.

"You ok?" Suigetsu asked, turning back to look at him.

"Just…a headache," Naruto choked out, clutching his hair to the roots.

"_Whatever the hell you are doing in there you need to stop!" _he shouted to Kyuubi, and he groaned as a particularly painful bolt of lightning danced across his skull.

"_I. Want. OUT!"_ Kyuubi screamed back.

Naruto didn't know when Sakura had kneeled down beside him…or when he had sunk to the ground in an agonizing heap, but she was now checking his pulse with a delicate, creamy hand.

Her lips moved as she looked at Suigetsu, but he heard, and barely saw, anything.

Sakura cupped his cheeks gently, saying something over and over, but it didn't register through the wall of pain.

"Naruto? Naruto! Stay awake!" Sakura half screamed at him as she held his soft face.

She froze as the man's head suddenly hung forward, eyes closed.

"Naruto!"

Suigetsu stared down at the two of them for all of ten seconds.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's eyes popped open.

But they weren't his.

"Stop screaming in my ear, woman!" Kyuubi spat, thrusting her away from him roughly. She skid a little on the ground as he stood with a merry smirk on his face.

"Ah, fresh air," he said, breathing in deeply and clasping his hand together.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"Says the smart little pink thing," Kyuubi bantered, laughing to himself. "I just now discovered that Naruto has a little closet in his mind that I can shove him in." He grinned widely and flexed his long, elegant fingers. "Yes, yes, this is nice."

"I won't work with you!"

Kyuubi's happy expression melted as his head moved almost mechanically to look at Sakura.

"Oh you won't, huh?" He snorted and pocketed his hands. "Don't be a whiny little bitch. This job was _made_ for me. Besides, do you really want Naruto to remember himself willingly _killing_ people? 'Cause trust me, I've been in his head for a while and it is reeeally fucked up in there already."

Sakura stood, arms hugging her body for a moment, before she stormed off.

Kyuubi shrugged.

"She'll be back; she has to be if she doesn't want that pretty little reputation of hers soiled."

Kyuubi looked over to Suigetsu, who had been unusually quiet; he should have spouted off at least a hundred profanities by now.

Kyuubi frowned. Those bright violet eyes were staring at him in a sort of twisted fascination.

"I…think I'm just gonna take a few of these badboys out on my own," the redhead said, stuffing his small black book into his coat pocket and walking away.

Kyuubi felt himself being tugged back by his shoulder, and as he was turned around he whipped out the gun from his side and pressed it up against a pale throat.

"Now you don't want to be draggin' me 'round," he said to Suigetsu, grinning as the man blinked in surprise at what had just happened in not half a second.

Only when he felt the weight on his shoulder leave did Kyuubi remove the gun, shoving it back in its holster.

"Good boy," he said, patting Suigetsu on the head. He turned to leave.

"How—" Kyuubi stopped in midstep. "How…can I touch you, then?"

Kyuubi frowned and twirled around on his heel.

"What?" he said, giving the crazy man before him a befuddled look.

Suigetsu took three quick steps forward, driving a hole through Kyuubi's eyes with his own.

Kyuubi felt his body jolt a little in shock as a warm palm pressed against his cheek, making its way slowly down his neck. He had never been touched in an endearing manner. What did this person want from him? He did not remember Suigetsu being the sensual type.

The violet-eyed man smirked. "So you _can_ feel." His expression faded to a more subdued one. "I was hoping you could…" he said soft under his breath.

Kyuubi was floored. What was he supposed to do in the face of such a gentle touch? Of such a caring and, dare he say, _loving_ gesture?

He didn't move as a pair of rough, chapped lips captured his own.

So this was what a kiss felt like. Well he sure as hell wasn't going to pass it up.

Suigetsu flinched as Kyuubi suddenly grasped him in a tight hold, fingers digging into his flesh and lips smashing onto his own.

The kiss was rough and unforgiving like the man himself. Their teeth clacked together in Kyuubi's devouring assault, and Suigetsu moaned softly as their tongues intertwined.

Unable to take the harsh grip on his arms any longer, Suigetsu broke away, leaving them both gasping for breath.

"Ah hah, want to do some experimenting, eh Suigetsu," Kyuubi said, trying to grin the whole thing off.

"Yes," Suigetsu said in between a pant. "And no." He rubbed one of his raw arms. "You don't know how to kiss, retard."

Kyuubi frowned. "It's not exactly a skill worth learning."

"Oh, no?" Suigetsu said. "I had free range of my hands—in the middle of that kiss I could have gutted you with a knife." He grinned a little. "Seduction is a refined art."

"My my, this is a whole new Suigetsu," Kyuubi said, pacing a small circle around the man like he was prey. "You speak quite pretty words when you don't ruin it with your temper."

"But you ruined it with yours," Suigetsu said under his breath, still rubbing his arms. His eyes met Kyuubi's deep blood red ones. "I do want to experiment."

Kyuubi scoffed. "Then go find some drunk on the street and fuck with him instead."

"I want to experiment, but only with _you_," Suigetsu said plainly, and Kyuubi was close to struck dumb. He didn't even breathe as Suigetsu began to near him again. "I've always been interested in you. The few times I've actually seen you and not Naruto have always been nothing but too short to me."

"Tell me about it," Kyuubi said, rolling his eyes.

"Now that you have some control over the time that you're outta his head, I'd like to…have some fun with you." His face hardened unexpectedly. "But fun with rules."

Kyuubi's mouth parted into a wide grin. "You like me," he said, and Suigetsu shrugged.

"And if I do?"

"Well then that just makes this all the more interesting."

* * *

**Hmmm...hmm...hm...Kyuubi gets to have all the fun, doesn't he?  
**

**Drop a review if you please and share your thoughts with me.  
**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


	14. Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: Alot of emotional trauma going on in my life right now coupled with some bad medical news. Apparently I have a tumor that can't be removed and I lost my four year boyfriend and best friend at the same time..but life goes on. Please enjoy, and sorry for the wait.  
**

**To _DarkAngel3012_: Thank you for the kind words!  
**

**To _Kninn_: Thank you! I apologize for the wait...  
**

**To _blugirlami21_: Hopefully this chapter will sort out where Arashi (and perhaps Kyuubi) stand in your mind right now. In the original story, since this is a sequel, Naruto was in a gang called Kurochi that went down after the mass murder of its members, one of them being Haku, his best friend, and the title of leader was passed on to Naruto. Suigetsu doesn't make an appearance until now, so seeds from the past are there, and explained in the next chapter in length. However, the fascination for Kyuubi is new. Ah, you always seem to hit on so many key points in your reviews. Having been through blackmail myself (emotional blackmail, more quid pro quo), it hits you like a train wreck. It's the only way I can describe it. True-without Pein or Sasuke, what could Kabuto do, if anything? He has the information on the murder of Haku, a major driving force for Naruto in the original story, but would it be enough of an incentive? I know it seems confusing now, and I like to do that a little. The knots will untangle themselves slowly. Thanks as always for the stunning review!  
**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Thirteen: Blood**

****_You were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything  
_

_That I love for this one thing  
_

_Stranded in the offering  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Naruto groaned as he felt his eyes pulse behind their lids. He shut them tightly for fear that his eyeballs would fall right out of his skull with the way they were thumping.

He raised a hand to his head, seeking relief.

"Wet…" he murmured aloud as he felt his cold, damp and slightly sticky fingers touch his skin.

He cracked one eye open a sliver, and released a breath. The shades had been drawn over the window, so the room was not terribly bright for morning.

Naruto blinked open both eyes, the pastel hotel room ceiling coming into view.

"Bed…I'm in bed?" he whispered to himself, trying to remember how he got there in the first place. After the meeting with Kabuto he had completely blacked out, and had no recollection of anything that may have occurred afterwards, including how he got into bed or why he saw blond hair in his face instead of red.

Naruto sighed and sat up. He frowned as his bed also felt wet. Hidan would never let him live it down if he had peed his sheets.

He flopped his hands in front of them, and gasped a little when he saw that they were soaked with a dry, red liquid, his fingertips still wet.

He shook his head. Someone played a stupid prank.

Naruto threw off the covers haphazardly, and his whole body froze in place.

Beneath him the entire bed- the sheets all the way down to the mattress, was covered in a moist, dark red paint. He followed the sheets up to himself, to see his clothing bleached the same red color, his skin splashed with it-arms, legs, chest and all. Naruto twisted his body around to see that his pillow was dotted with the stuff here and there.

He whipped his head over to the bed beside him to see Pein's sleeping form facing away from him. If they had slept in separate beds than Naruto must've come in late.

Very late.

Naruto felt his breath quicken as his eyes ghosted over himself again and again, before he finally, shakily, stood and made his way to the bathroom. He paused and swallowed thickly as he saw a red smear on the silver doorknob. He looked down and almost jumped out of his skin as he saw maroon stains on the carpet.

Naruto took a slow, calming breath before closing his eyes, opening the door and stepping in, closing it behind him.

He opened his eyes and slapped his hands over his mouth to muffle his own scream of disgust.

Blood. It was everywhere. The walls, the floor, the sink, the shower curtain, the ceiling. The air was saturated with the coppery scent.

Tears bumped and flowed into and over Naruto's filthy hands, still clasped over his gasping, hyperventilating mouth.

Naruto pulled one of his hands away to open the shower curtain, and he felt his empty pit of a stomach heave.

"_Back"_ the shower wall read in dripping, splattered blood, like five year old had been finger-painting. Naruto heard his breath audibly shake as he tried to evenly breathe. He looked over to the mirror that the hotel maids had replaced.

It was covered in blood, as if it had been painted, and the only erased parts of the reflective surface stated: _"and better"_.

Naruto felt like he was going to vomit, pass out, and have a seizure all at the same time. He stumbled back a little, turning to reach for the doorknob.

"_than ever"_

Naruto gasped loudly and collapsed to the filthy ground as the message on the back of the door slammed into him.

He was a mess; a bloody, quivering, sweating, breathing mess.

Even the part of his brain that usually told him to calm down knew that there was no coming down from this. There was no doubt that it was blood, there was no doubt that it wasn't his, and there was no doubt Kyuubi had everything to do with it.

Naruto reached up and gripped the edge of the sink, hauling himself up as he felt his sanity teeter on the edge of nothingness.

He winced as his hand slipped and caught on something sharp in the sink.

"…_**in**__ the sink?"_ Naruto thought, passing around the thought of whether or not he dared to look. His mind and body, however, weren't quite connecting anymore, and he felt his neck crane down during his thinking.

Naruto bit his lip at the plugged sink full of solid red water. But his eyes weren't on the water. They were on the tip of a knife poking out of it.

Mustering all of himself that remained, Naruto reached his hand down deep into the skin, pulling the plug and allowing the water to drain. As it disappeared the switchblade revealed itself, the blade tarnished slightly.

Naruto didn't touch it, fearing that what had transpired in the night might come back to him. He didn't want to know, he couldn't handle the thought…

Naruto tiptoed out of the bathroom, skin crusty with old blood, and began to strip his bed and ball up his sheets. He grimaced at the deep stain on the mattress.

He grabbed his pillow to shake out the case, and he suddenly dropped it as it revealed a little black book hiding underneath.

Naruto stared at the book, and he swore he could almost feel it staring back, taunting him, daring him to open it.

Naruto licked his lips and looked over to Pein. He was still sleeping, from the looks of it.

The blond held out his arm, reaching, but the book seemed miles away from his touch. He took a shaking step forward, afraid his knees would buckle beneath him at any moment.

He finally felt the paperback meet his fingers, and he gripped it gently.

Naruto did his best to ignore another person's dried blood under his fingernails as he flipped through the book. Everything looked norma—

Naruto flipped back a little as red flashed.

His gasping became something close to croaking as two big, fat, red X's glared at him.

He turned the page, but they stuck together, and his used his nails to carefully pull them apart. He knew why they were glued together at his first look.

Two more x's. Fresh and wet. With blood.

The word "dangerous" in the target's description was circled, and Naruto made out the sloppy, dripping words, "ha ha". Naruto turned back a page to see a little red smiley face painted over one man's face.

Naruto breathed sharply through his nose as he suddenly found himself deprived of oxygen, just realizing that he had been holding his breath the whole time. His heart was beating so quickly that it was fluttering, fluttering like a blood-sodden bird in a locked cage. It hummed in Naruto's ears as one steady note, and he felt the book fall from his hands, now trembling uncontrollably.

The sound of the book hitting the carpet made Pein grunt a little in his sleep.

Naruto drew in a sharp gasp of air as the man shifted, but made no signs of awakening.

Naruto continued with the sheets, balling them up and stuffing them under his bed.

* * *

After pestering and near threatening the women at the hotel's reception desk for almost twenty minutes, Naruto was handed a pair of clean sheets to put on the bed himself. As he left his ears picked up the women whispering about how it was so unlike a guest to change their own bed. Naruto wished his reasons were so noble.

After soundlessly re-entering the hotel room and making back up the clean, white bed, he locked himself in the bathroom with a roll of paper towels, a bucket and cloth, and some bleach.

Needless to say he had locked the door.

It had been an hour and Naruto was almost finished. The bathroom looked almost completely normal—he had even scrubbed the minute dots of blood off the ceiling until his fingers turned pruney and pale from the bleach. The smell of it overpowered the once coppery tang of blood pouring out of every particle in the air.

He jumped as there was a knock on the door, and his eyes shot to the bottom of it where he saw the shadows of feet shifting.

"Naruto?" Pein said softly from the other side, and Naruto swallowed thickly.

"I'll be out in a minute," he said, thankful that his voice kept steady though his hands quivered.

"You alright?"

"Yes," Naruto said a little too quickly. "I…was out late drinking last night and made a mess of the bathroom, so I'm cleaning it." He prayed his lie would pass.

"I was wondering where you were last night," Pein mused aloud, no hint of disbelief in his voice, and Naruto could've cried in relief. "You shouldn't drink yourself to death, you know."

"Yea, I know," Naruto said, resuming his scrubbing of the floor with a dry paper towel, making sure no trace was left, even a miniscule one. He heard Pein sigh on the other end of the door.

"I've been thinking," he started.

"You know that's not good for you, Pein," Naruto forced out, chuckling for added measure. He was a smooth liar when he needed to be, but not when he wanted to be.

"Ha ha," Pein droned sarcastically. "Anyways, I was thinking about what you said. About Arashi."

Naruto paused in his work. "…oh?"

"About how you said I might be in love with someone…someone who didn't exist."

Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"I don't remember telling you something like that."

Another sigh from behind the door.

"The night you were high on morphine...I lied. You said a lot of things. One of them being that I can't love Arashi, because he's someone that's made up."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows down at the shiny tiled floor of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Pein continued, and Naruto remained silent. Of all people, Naruto thought it was Pein who would never, could never, lie to him.

Reality smacked him in the face like a wet, dead fish.

People like that didn't exist, silly Naruto.

The blond forced himself to crack the fakest grin ever, and he was glad the Pein couldn't see him.

"It's all good," he said.

"That's a relief- I though you'd be mad." Pein sounded like a weight lifted from his voice.

"I don't have a reason to be mad," Naruto lied through grit teeth, eyes pricking and burning all the while.

"Well I've thought a lot about it, and even though Arashi is fake, you must have his qualities to even pretend to be him. So…" He sighed behind the door. "So I want to know you better, know Naruto better. I think…that it wouldn't be hard to fall for you."

Naruto stood and surveyed his handiwork. After a quick look in the mirror he noticed how filthy and red his skin was.

"You don't want to do that," Naruto said flatly, removing his clothes.

"Why not? I see so much of Arashi in you already."

"I'm just not the relationship type…my communication skills are shit, I'd rather accept a bottle of pills than a box of chocolates, I'm about as hugglable as an anorexic cactus, and my idea of romance is having a good nap on the couch."

He heard Pein chuckle weakly. "Well, I don't mind the napping part so much, but the pills and morphine need to stop." There was a pause. "I didn't even know you were on pills…"

"Surprise," Naruto said bitterly as he turned on the shower to the hottest setting.

Any conversation stopped or was drowned out by the sound of water beating the shower floor.

Naruto stepped in and hissed as his skin burn from the heat, but he stay under the scalding spray.

He leaned his head against the shower wall, watching the water swirling down the drain slowly turn red.

"_You son of a bitch…what did you do?"_ Kyuubi still wasn't answering, seeming out of commission at the moment.

Naruto sighed heavily, feeling his bones practically rattle with his breath.

"_At least I know that if I die on the job I'm taking you down with me."_

Naruto jumped a little as he heard the swish of the shower curtain and Pein stepped in naked behind him.

"What are you doing?" Naruto sighed, not having the strength to be angry.

"If you were as drunk as you say then you must have a killer hangover," Pein said, casually grabbing a small bottle of the hotel's shampoo. "I don't want you passing out in the shower."

"Hm." Naruto faced forward and shrugged it off as Pein dropped the water temperature down, not saying a word. It wasn't their first shower together, and Naruto liked them hot.

Scalding hot.

Naruto hummed a little as Pein rubbed circles into his hair until the suds slid down his neck. He tipped his head back to give Pein more access, and he let a groan slip as pale fingers massaged the hair on the dip of his neck.

"…red?"

Naruto's eyes shot open.

_Shit._

"Why is there red in your hair?" Pein asked clearly this time, and Naruto stole a glance back at him to see the color staining his fingertips.

"That is…" Naruto waited for Pein to fill in his sentence like always, but he just stared at his hand. "I…got in a fight. At the bar. I was so drunk, it's hard to remember."

Pein gave Naruto a look he had never seen before, a look so strong that it pegged him against the wall of the shower, immobile.

His eyes not leaving Naruto's, he held his sodden hand under the hot spray of the shower, cleaning it, before grabbing Naruto's own and holding it under the water.

His gaze shifted from Naruto's fingernails, encrusted underneath with dried blood, back to him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" he murmured, and Naruto felt his knees quiver.

"Pein, I don't—"

"How fucking _stupid_…do you think I am?" he whispered this time, clenching Naruto's hand tightly.

For one of the first times in his life Naruto had no where to run. Like some kind of frightened wild animal staring down the barrel of a hunter's long overdue shotgun.

He was caught.

Naruto licked his lips though the steam from the shower kept them moist, his heart pounding so hard he thought his ribcage would break.

Pein raised an eyebrow as Naruto slipped a little down the wall of the shower, still gripping his hand. His head slumped and eyes rolled away to the side like a lifeless doll.

"Naru…?"

* * *

"_KYUUBI!" Naruto screamed as he ran through the murky shallows of his mind, sending water flying._

"_Fucking answer me, Kyuubi!" he shouted. He was crying hysterically and shaking uncontrollably, utterly and completely lost in his torrent of fear._

_He sprinted to the bars that gaped open to find Kyuubi in a hunched sitting position, sleeping._

"_Kyuubi!" Naruto cried, practically flinging himself at the man._

"_Ngh, Suigetsu?" Kyuubi mumbled as Naruto gripped him tightly. He blinked his eyes open and looked down, shocked to see the blond embracing him, shoulders quivering as he his hid his face in his shirt._

"…_definitely not," Kyuubi murmured to himself. "Must be somethin' big for you to come an' get me."_

_Naruto looked up at him with wet sapphire eyes swirling in a tornado of anger, frustration, need, and raw fear. Fear that Kyuubi hadn't seen in Naruto in a long, long time._

"_I d-don't know what the he…hell you did last night…" The words tumbled from Naruto's mouth like a river. "But he…Pein knows."_

"_What?" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. "How? What happened?"_

_Naruto shook his head and gripped Kyuubi's red tanktop fiercely._

"_Showerhairbloodfingernails," Naruto rushed out like he was in a hurry to stop speaking, and that's just what he did. His jaw shut and he hid himself against Kyuubi once more, not another word escaping him._

"_Ah," Kyuubi mused. He placed an arm around Naruto a smiled a little, secretly happy that the blond had come to **him** in his most desperate moment, not anyone else._

_Not the stupid Uchiha._

"_He didn't hurt you, did he?" Kyuubi asked, dropping his tone to something softer._

_After a moment Naruto shook his head against the redhead._

"_Hey," he said, pulling Naruto away from him. He tipped the blond's chin up to look at him. "Remember how all those years back you used to call me your 'older brother'?"_

_Naruto took in a shaking breath, nodding. Kyuubi smirked and bumped their foreheads together._

"_Big brother's gonna take care of it now."_

* * *

Pein was panicking a little.

Naruto was just slumped there against the shower wall, eyes dead to the world—not even a bright blue anymore, but a sickly cobalt grey.

"Naruto?" Pein said, shaking him for the second time. He really didn't want to have to do anymore than that, but he wasn't responding.

Pein brought down his hand to slap Naruto on the cheek when it was caught in a vice like grip, and dark violet eyes were burning a hole through him.

Pein just stared, slack-jawed as the violet swirled and settled to a crimson red.

Naruto shifted his eyes looking around at them and their position.

"When he said shower I didn't think he meant he was in one _now,_" he mumbled.

"Naruto?" Pein said carefully, and the dark glare was on him again, dripping with anger.

"Leave a message after the beep," Naruto said, before a fist reeled out and Pein hit the opposite end of the shower wall.

Naruto smirked as he sagged down, clutching a bloody nose.

"Beep."

"Na-Naruto! What the _fuck!_" Pein garbled out amidst the blood.

"Yea, I think I can remember to tell him that." Naruto leaned back on the shower wall and moved his hand to set the temperature all the way back up.

He smirked as Pein yelped in surprise at the heat and stood, struggling to move out of the spray, before Naruto flung him back over.

"You better stay the fuck over there and listen up," he hissed, grinning a little inside as he saw the man's skin turn bright pink and his teeth grit. "I am not Naruto. _We_ are not Naruto. _He_ is Naruto. _I _am Kyuubi. We are two people, _two_, in the same body. Follow me?"

Pein wasn't even trying to escape the scalding water now as he stared at Kyuubi with wide, confused eyes.

Kyuubi sighed in exasperation. "Split personality, you moron." He suddenly chuckled a little. "Actually, this must be kind of a mind-fuck for you, huh? First it was Arashi, who doesn't exist at all. Then there was Naruto/Kyuubi, both of which exist _separately._ Man, this is a shitty month for you."

Pein's eyes followed Kyuubi's hand as he held his fingers under the spray of water, cleaning his fingernails.

"B-blood…" Pein managed, and Kyuubi smiled at him.

"Yea, its blood. Don't worry though, it's not Naruto's. Speaking of whom, I want you to stay away from him. He's got enough on his plate with resuming gang work."

"Wh-what!"

"_Hablo ingles_?"

"A gang? Why? How?" Pein sputtered, a hand still to his nose.

"Blackmail. What else?" Kyuubi shrugged. "Personally I couldn't be happier. I was made for this stuff. But Naru isn't so happy." He pointed a finger to Pein. "And there is no way that I'm letting you near him."

Pein looked about himself quickly before standing up straighter and almost shouting the words that Kyuubi would never have imagined him saying.

"Let me join!"

"'Scuse me?"

"The gang. If you won't let me see Naruto regularly…" Pein took a deep breath, face flushed from the immense heat and steam. "Then let me see him on the job."

Kyuubi's eyebrows scrunched as he shook his head. "You are one sick fuck. Willing to risk that much to get close to him? What's he got that's so special, huh? If it were me I'd tell you to get lost, but it ain't my call."

Pein took a step forward and Kyuubi glared in warning.

"Who's is it?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he pressed his thumb in the door handle and the locked clicked, letting him in. He nodded to Suigetsu, receiving one back, and scrunched his eyes at Sakura.

"Sakura?" he said, but she didn't look at him, hugging her arms.

The back door opened and Kabuto walked through, taking a seat in his chair.

"My sources confirmed that the quota was filled," he said, folding his arms on his desk. He shifted his eyes to Sakura. "…but only _two_ people filled it."

Suigetsu shot his head over to Sakura almost as quickly as Naruto.

"Sakura…you didn't—"

"I COULDN'T!" was the scream that finally tore apart her lips as she broke down to her knees in a sobbing mess. "I couldn't…I just couldn't!"

Kabuto clicked his tongue. "Well my dear 'couldn't' doesn't cut it." Naruto's gaze snapped over to the desk as he heard an eerily familiar click.

"Hey! The hell are you doing!" Suigetsu growled as Kabuto aimed a black handgun down at the girl on the floor.

"It's a precaution. This way people don't run their mouths about our little underground business."

"Stop! Please, stop!" Sakura wailed, tears forming a river down her flushed face. "I-I'll do anything else! Anything! Please don—" Sakura screamed and Suigetsu shouted something at the sharp pop that echoed in the room.

Seeing Naruto standing in front of her, Kabuto's shocked face, and the hand over the gun, Sakura broke down in a new set of tears, this time of relief.

Naruto stared Kabuto down as he held the gun away, his palm covering the barrel's exit.

Suigetsu hardly managed to blink before it had happened. Naruto was fast, if not faster than he had remembered. He just barely saw the body move and the hand reach out before the gun shot rang out. Now he saw Naruto bent over Kabuto's desk, the gun pointing away from Sakura and into Naruto's left hand. A hand with a hole right through it.

"You're shitless scum, you know that?" Naruto hissed, the only other sound in the room the soft patter of his blood hitting the floor.

"I try," Kabuto said with a straight face.

Naruto used his free hand to pull out the bingo book from his pocket.

"I killed four, enough to cover Sakura's quota." He opened the book with two fingers where the pages stuck together from blood. He slammed the book down on the desk, daring Kabuto to challenge him.

There was a moment of silence where they simply regarded each other before Kabuto smirked.

"You inherited your father's reflexes…" He hummed with quiet laughter. "Fine. Just this once, I will take two of your kills for her quota. But there will be no next time."

Naruto released his hand from the gun, and instantly felt his veins throb as a sudden vast quantity of blood poured from the exit wound.

He stumbled back, hearing Sakura cry out his name, but the one to catch him was Suigetsu.

Sakura was still crying when Suigetsu led him out the back entrance of the building with one arm over his shoulder.

"Just put him there, I need to see it," she babbled. And Suigetsu grunted as he helped a dazed Naruto slide down the wall to a poor sitting position.

Sakura managed to get a hold of her mind somewhat as she gently took Naruto's hand and examined the wound.

He hissed as she turned it over, examining the entrance and exit wounds.

"There may be some torn ligament or veins but I don't think a bone was broken," she said. "Suigestu, give me a piece of your shirt."

"Why the fu—"

"NOW!" Suigetsu jumped a little at the order before flipping out a switchblade from his pocket and tearing a clean line around the rim of his shirt.

"You're lucky I don't like this shirt that much," he mumbled as Sakura stole the rag from his hand and knotted the cloth to make a tourniquet.

Naruto grit his teeth and Sakura shushed him. She tore some of the remaining unneeded cloth and pressed it harshly against the gunshot wound.

"Agh!" Naruto cried out, panting as he attempted to numb out the pain. The rag was instantly soaked red but Sakura kept on pressing nonetheless.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" she reprimanded sharply, before leaning in and whispering, "_Thank you….so much_."

Naruto smiled a little at her words before passing out.

* * *

**Review a line if you have the time.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


	15. Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune: God, all I've been doing is working. Thanks to everyone for the support- I'm feeling much better now. Just had surgery on my neck and the bandages itch like _crazy_. Still going through alot of crap right now in my life, mainly my love life. But hey, who doesn't? Somebody needs to get the song "Somebody that I Used to Know" out of my brain. Perform a mental exorcism or something, because it's been in there for _days_.  
**

**To Dattebayo1987Chan:** Thank you for all the lovely words! I intended to make the blood scene pretty graphic so I'm glad you were able to picture it in your mind well. Hmm so are you for peinnaru or sasunaru? You sound a little torn there. Thank you for the support, I'm doing very well. I hop eto read another of your reviews!

**To zero-caliber: **Ack! Sometimes I'm in such a hurry to get the new chapters out that I say 'oh, screw it' and don't go over anything. Normally I read through the whole chapter to check for spelling and grammatical errors, and thankfully for this one I have. Yes, Kyuubi's role in the story is extremely twisted. I'm glad that you can see both of his sides as Naruto's protector and his tormentor. But can Kyuubi coexist as both of these people in Naruto's life without completly overcoming him? Thanks so much for the review!

**To blugirlami21: **I have a confession to make...I have put filler chapters in this story((le gasp)). _However_, and this is a big however, I leave little pieces hidden in these fillers for the reader to unearth and decipher, if they are clever enough such as yourself ;) A jealous Kyuubi tickles me as well for some reason, and I love it. Perhaps Pein was mor of a crutch than anything for Naruto, and now that Arashi is virtually gone he is no longer in need of said crutch? Always great to hear from you!

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Fifteen:Control**

_"If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew"_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Naruto frowned down at the body on the wet morning grass, taking a long drag from his cigarette._

"_Well, get rid of it," he said, and couldn't help but be amused at the look of panic that crossed the faces of his friends._

"_Naruto…" Temari started nervously. "When we said that we would join Kurochi we did it to help keep you safe. We didn't think that—"_

"_That it was real ?" Naruto smiled and shook his head, smoke filtering out from between his lips. "This is the way its always been. Sometimes fatalities happen, and when they do the leftovers to be taken care of."_

"_I'll do it."_

_Naruto looked over his shoulder at Gaara._

"_I knew you wouldn't let me down," Naruto smirked. He addressed the rest of them: Kankuro, Ino, Temari, Tenten and Kiba. "Being a gang means being a family. That means having each other's back, even if it means taking a bullet for each other."_

"_I got your back, man," Kiba grinned, and Naruto nodded._

"_Reviving Kurochi was his dream…mine," Naruto whispered the last part. "I'll be damned if I see it die out." He looked over to where Gaara was wrapping the body up. "I expect you all to carry a knife and gun at the least. Inconspicuous is the best. I'll show you the ropes. Kiba, Ino: I know that you have previous weapon experience, but that doesn't make you any better than anyone else. We're all equals here."_

"_Family," Ino said, nodding._

_Naruto felt himself smile a little before a frown overtook his face again._

"_When we meet as a gang you will address me as Kyuubi. I may act differently, cold even. Don't pay it any mind. Gotta play up the part, y'know?" Temari and Kankuro gave him knowing glances, but Naruto shrugged them off._

"_Stay away from Otogakure, especially if you are alone. They're low enough that they'll attack you five-to-one. As long as you're with me, I'll protect you with my life. No one will die on my account. Remember that. It's a promise."_

* * *

Naruto woke up with the dead words of his promise ringing in his ears.

_With my life…it's a promise._

His life didn't seem to be worth much to him nowadays, but apparently it was worth two lives to Kabuto.

Naruto groaned and smacked away the hand that tipped his cheek upward.

"Stop it, dumbass," he heard Suigetsu's voice say, and relaxed some. The hand tipped his head to the side again and he felt something press between his lips. The hand held it there, and Naruto heard a familiar click and spark. He instantly breathed in when he recognized the scent of a cigarette being lit.

He let the smoke fill him up inside, Suigetsu still holding it to his lips for him, and taking it away when he exhaled.

"Told Sakura all you needed was a cig."

Naruto blinked his eyes open as the rolled paper was taken from his lips, and with a hazy, unfocused gaze he saw Suigetsu take a long drag of it.

"Nnn," Naruto groaned in his throat, and Suigetsu smirked as he handed the smoke over. Holding it with trembling fingers, Naruto tapped off the end and took one more deep breath, sighing as the smoke spilled over his lips in silky tendrils. He flinched as his mouth was covered again, not by the cigarette, but by another mouth.

The tang of nicotine hit him square on the tongue as Suigetsu entered his mouth with a careful patience Naruto didn't even know he possessed. Naruto's head tipped back as Suigetsu pressed their bodies closer, tongues wantonly exploring and lips tasting.

Naruto managed to turn his head, heavy as a ball of lead, to the side, breaking their kiss with a sharp smack.

"'getsu…wha," he managed, finding himself unable to control his garbled speech. Though his head leaned against the wall heavily the rest of him felt like it was floating somewhere above his body.

Naruto shifted his eyes to look at his left hand, now properly bandaged but still stained red underneath.

"Sakura said you were lucky you didn't loose your hand." Naruto scoffed at the comment. Of course she would worry. Naruto saw the floor coming up at him quickly, and he realized that he was falling forward before Suigetsu caught him.

"Wha..fuc..Sui," he mumbled, and Suigetsu chuckled. A deep, throaty sound that bounced against Naruto's chest as he hung on the man.

"You were in a lot of pain," Suigetsu said. "So Sakura gave you some morphine. I figured that you'd kept up with your addiction, and knew that the dose she gave you was next to nothing for your body. So I slipped you some more. More than enough to dull the pain and then some."

He was right, Naruto realized as he flexed his injured hand. He didn't even feel it. He didn't feel anything, except for the persistent press of Suigetsu's body against his own and the hot tongue that invaded his mouth once more.

Naruto groaned as he tried to hold something to keep his head from falling off his body, the nearest thing being Suigetsu. He gripped the front of his friend's jacket tightly, inadvertently pulling them both down to the ground.

He heard Suigetsu mumble a curse as his forehead hit the floor.

"War mm I?" Naruto garbed out, everything fuzzy in his vision except for Suigetsu, sharp as a knife in the dim light.

"My place," Suigetsu said, rubbing a small red spot on his forehead. "You don't remember?"

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows. At least he _thought _he did. Even if he were on fire right now he wouldn't feel it.

Suigetsu suddenly laughed like he had just remembered a joke. "Right, right. That was Kyuubi." He brought Naruto's injured hand up to his face, pressing it against a pale cheek. He caught a trail of blood that leaked down the bandages with his tongue, lapping it like honey.

"You're so sweet," he said, smiling gently with bloodstained lips. Naruto froze as a familiar hand glided under his shirt, and he was tossed back in time.

"_You're so sweet," Naruto smirked as he licked his red lips, and Suigetsu glared harshly._

"_Don't make me out to be some kinda faggot." He gasped as his wrists_

were grasped by a pale pair of hands, holding them firmly above his head.

"You know you're

_curious". Naruto laughed a little at the dark scarlet cheeks as Suigetsu wriggled beneath him._

"_Tsk tsk." He clicked his tongue. "Don't do that, now. Enjoy it. One day you'll come back for it, beg for it. Cause you'll want what you know you can't _

have you remembered, now?" A small smile played on Suigetsu's lips as he allowed a hand to leave Naruto's wrists and trail back down his covered body. "That was the last day I saw you, you know. It was almost like you and Kyuubi had combined."

He chuckled throatily as his nails dragged harshly over the tan tattooed stomach, and Naruto groaned in pain and lust above his morphine drowned mind.

"Hm. Pain and pleasure. That's what you and Kyuubi are. A delicious recipe for a hot mess and a fuck-off cocktail. Sounds right."

Naruto shivered as a tongue swept over the angry red marks left on his stomach, making them sting and the muscles there quiver.

"But I wonder," Suigetsu purred against him, and Naruto swallowed a throaty moan. "If Kyuubi tops, then do you bottom? Let's find out. Ne, Naruto?"

Naruto felt too heavy, too weighed down by impossible iron gravity as the clothing rolled off his skin like water. He groaned and reveled in the pain from Suigetsu's unforgiving bite to his collar bone, over his neck, down his chest.

"Miss it, don'tcha?" he whispered, nipping a pink nub of a nipple. "All that gentle shit isn't for people like us. We're not normal. Feelings aren't important when you're slitting a throat. This is feeling. Pain is the _only_ feeling."

Pain...Pein...

_Pein grunted as adjusted inside the brunette. The need to move was suffocating as thick walls hugged his arousal, but he remained impossibly still._

"_Arashi, are you alright?" he breathed, almost unable to hold himself in._

"_Yea," came the surprisingly dull, soft tone._

"_Are you in pain?"_

"_Move." The command was clear, sharp. Pein furrowed his eyebrows in the dark._

"_I don't want to hurt yo—"_

"_Just move. You won't hurt me." Naruto released a sigh as a pace was set. A languid, tender pace, each thrust careful and considerate, ringing out only gentle intentions._

_But it wasn't what he wanted. He couldn't feel that. He couldn't feel anything. The pleasure Pein voiced in his heady groans as they rocked together, the shuddering needy grip on his shoulders—none of it. He wanted fast. He wanted harsh._

_He wanted alive._

Naruto managed to find his brain in the mesh of drugs and memories just in time to smack away the hand undoing his belt.

Suigetsu simply smirked knowingly.

"You want what you can't have, Naruto," he said in a teasing voice. "Just like me." Naruto punched him clean across the cheek. Suigetsu fell back on his bottom, cocking his head and spitting out blood to the side.

"You're still not as easy as I had hoped you'd be," he said, smiling a little as Naruto fumbled for his shirt, having trouble keeping his head up. The pale man rolled his eyes before grabbing the shirt, turning it right-side-in, and slipping Naruto's arms inside.

"You're more alike than you think," he said casually, pulling a skinny arm through the red shirt. "You and him. You both like to feel, really _feel_." Suigetsu laughed and shook his head. "Kyuubi just takes what he wants. He doesn't have time. But you already knew that."

Naruto glared as he finally righted his shirt through the haze of his mind, and Suigetsu slapped him twice on the cheek playfully.

"Good to see you two are separate again."

Naruto glared as Suigetsu pulled a cigarette from a pack in his back pocket.

"Tha—that…some fuckin' test?" Naruto hissed/spit out before a more nicotine was shoved between his lips and a blue lighter ignited the end.

"Kinda," Suigetsu laughed, lighting his own and helping his friend sit up against the wall. He collapsed in a smoking heap across from him, one arm resting on a knee. "Like I said: last time I saw you, you and Kyuubi were almost together. Like on person, ne? Scared me shitless. If you n' him were like that now, you'd be fuckin' me into the floorboards." He smiled a different sort of smile. "Just ol' you."

Naruto huffed his cigarette as the drugs began to clear like a fog, and his eyes snapped open wide.

"You and Kyuubi screwed around?" he almost shouted, whipping his head to the man, who just threw his head back and laughed.

"Well yea, man." Suigetsu took a long sip of his cigarette, letting it filter out his nose the way he always had. "You and I both want what we can't have."

Naruto stared hard at his cigarette, watching the smoke leak into the air and form a haze around them.

"You want Sasuke. Someone normal. That ain't happening," the man said point blank as the room became foggy with their conversational smoke cloud. "I want Kyuubi. Someone fake. That ain't happening either."

"Tch," Naruto grumbled, smoke puffing over his lips as he looked away to the side. He heard a sigh, the creak of worn wooden floorboards, and a body press up against his own.

He turned his head the other way to find Suigetsu leaning against him, sagging and splayed slightly across the floor. His head was lopsided against Naruto's shoulder. With another drag from his cigarette and a groan his head fell down into the blond's lap.

Suigetsu stared up. Naruto stared down. They both cracked knowing grins and tipped their cigarettes together like they were toasting champagne glasses.

"We're pretty fucked up, yea?"

"Yea," Naruto laughed a little, the warmth of the morphine blanketing his veins and the nicotine scratching a four year itch. It almost felt too good to be real.

"Why do you like that emo bastard so much?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes down at his friend, who grinned and blew a puff of smoke in his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, and Suigetsu shrugged a little, a hand reaching up to play with Naruto's pathetic excuse for a ponytail.

"He's dangerous," Suigetsu said, watching the soft locks twirl around his pale fingers. "He's always something different, always something fucked up and crazy. Like tastin' a free sample =every time. He's got no strings—actually no body for that matter. He just borrows yours, which is cool with me."

Naruto huffed a little.

"No matter what I've said or done, he's done somethin' worse. I'm fucked up, but not like him. I can't be with someone better than me 'cause they wouldn't want me anyways. I can't be with someone like me cause I'd drive myself nuts. But I can be with someone worse than me, and that's what he is: the strongest, most dangerous, most potent shit I can get my hands on without it being illegal. He's my favorite drug."

"That's beautiful," Naruto deadpanned, blowing out smoke, and Suigetsu frowned a little. There was a long, comfortable silence where the only sound was the groaning that all old apartments made and the waft of their smoky breaths.

"Same here," Naruto finally sighed, tapping the end of his cigarette.

"Ha?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke. He's like that. My drug. But there's a difference." He grinned down at the man in his lap. "You just wanna get higher, and I just wanna come down. Kyuubi makes you drunk, and Sasuke makes me sober."

"Pfft. Being sober is overrated, man." Suigetsu flicked his cigarette butt away before hugging Naruto around his middle, burying his face into the dark shirt.

Naruto chuckled. "Only when your high is worse than your low."

"Mrfff ler meem."

"What?" Naruto laughed at his friend's muffled words, hot breath against his stomach.

"I said, let's fool around," Suigetsu turned his head and mumbled, look up a little at the blond to gauge a reaction.

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, snuffing out his cigarette.

"Nah."

"Cause you've got somethin' better now." The tone was suddenly accusatory. "Somethin' normal."

Naruto stared his friend down for a moment, asking a silent question.

"You never said no before," Suigetsu explained. "Like I said, we're fucked up. So you must've found greener pastures to turn me down. Not Sasuke, of course. That other guy. The one Kabuto is baiting you with. You got a new somebody to screw with." Suigetsu's face formed a snarl. "And he's _normal."_ He spat the word like it was vinegar on his tongue, and Naruto just smiled and shook his head, running a hand through his friend's surprisingly smooth hair.

He and Suigetsu were closer than they would have admitted to anyone in public, or in a private room for that matter. They wouldn't even say it to each other's faces if they could, but their eyes had a silent way of communicating what they meant to each other.

They were best friends. They were worst enemies. They were oil and water, hovering over each other and not saying a goddamned word about it, but neither one leaving the other. They were fuck buddies on good days, and lovers on their worst ones, when they imagined each other as the somebody they wanted more than anybody. They shared in their addiction of drugs, alcohol, violence, and being borderline crazy. In their own fucked up way they worked, and that was enough for the two of them.

Naruto knew Suigetsu. He knew Suigetsu like he knew himself. That he was a shit-maniac-crazy-drug-fucking-knife-throwing-idiot, and that he had missed him. And this was their ballistic method of catching up in a way only the two of them could conceive.

"Missed you too," Naruto said, leaning down and giving Suigetsu a peck on his surprised pair or lips. Of course, the surprise passed in a millisecond before one arm was thrown around Naruto's neck to keep him down and the other was fisting his hair as Suigetsu kissed him harshly.

Naruto, eyes wide open, watched the tears roll down pale cheeks as his lips were bit and sucked without mercy.

"Fucking…ever leave…again…you…fucking shitter….don't ever…you…" Suigetsu ground out in between sloppy, needy kisses, holding Naruto's head in a vice grip. After a moment of this Naruto combed his hand through the silvery white hair—something he knew that would set off a trigger—and Suigetsu froze long enough for Naruto to take back his abused lips and lick a gentle trail up his friend's cheek, the stream of tears disappearing on his tongue.

He smiled a little at the bewildered violet eyes.

"You're so sweet."

* * *

Naruto frowned as walked backstage for the first concert in Konoha. He flipped the pages in his forbidden little black book, now barely able to find a place where there wasn't a red "X".

Over the past month he and Suigetsu had made a pact to do group killings so that Sakura would take credit for her quota, even if she didn't lay a finger on anyone. And for the most part neither did Naruto.

When it came to sharpshooting he was better than Kyuubi and switched with him, otherwise he was in a drifting coma when all the gore went down and only opened his eyes to the ceiling of his hotel room every morning, ready to wash off last night's victim from his skin.

He had only slipped up once, and it was that night that had him flipping through his black bingo book.

The quota was high: five known mobsters from the south side that had enough status for guards and top level protection. Naruto had known it would be a massacre, and the thought alone kept him up all night. He woke up the next morning groggy and unstable, the day passing by in a blur until evening finally dropped and Kyuubi took over. It was like falling into a nightmare where bits and pieces of what was happening on the outside cut through his subconscious like a knife.

And suddenly he was awake. Holding one. Blinking through foreign blood and carving a new face on a half-dead man. Sakura was hiding hersefl in a corner of the wall, trembling wildly and hugging her shuddering shoulders as she quietly sobbed.

And then, as if being choked, Naruto was thrust back down, and the nightmare became another dreamless sleep.

He woke the next morning with fresh white sheets and clean skin.

Clean. Naruto could scoff at the word. It shouldn't even belong in his vocabulary anymore.

"Oi, Arashi!" Naruto snapped his book shut and tucked it away inside his black leather jacket. He approached Deidara, tuning his guitar while a staff member powdered his face with some glittery ash that would dazzle under the stage lights.

"Where the hell have you been? We're on in like—"

"Ten minutes!" The stage director suddenly shouted as he passed by.

"—what he said. Go get into dressing room and make yourself sexy or something."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the otherwise empty stage, save for the sound crew and instruments.

"Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Hidan is in make-up throwing a bitch fit as usual, and Pein isn't here yet. You guys are really fucking us over today! I mean you've done this before, but now Pein? Don't rub off on him, un."

Naruto opened his mouth but never got a word out as the staff ushered him into a dressing room.

Pein was either always early or exactly on time. Never late, no matter what. He knew how much a show meant.

Naruto grunted and complained as he was tugged and shoved into clothing too tight for his skin and his hair was ruthlessly styled. He would have cussed out the girl doing his eyeliner if it hadn't been for Pein stumbling through the door with an equally fussy crew.

"Pein? Where were you?" Naruto said, glaring as his eyes were shut for shadowing.

"Got caught up," Pein clipped as he was put through the clothing torture and ended up in a chair next to Naruto in one minute flat.

"Six minutes! And those instruments better be fucking tuned!" Deidara shouted as he poked his head in.

Naruto sighed as he was given the thumbs up and a brief round of applause on his look.

In the mirror he saw nothing but a shadow, skinny and covered in black that highlighted the paleness of his skin. It would have looked an almost sickly color if it weren't for their team, who instead made it glow white like fresh snow against the darkness of his outfit. The eyeliner was strategically thick and well polished to hide his bags, and his hair was calmly spiked with a gel that would keep it like concrete for hours. He looked too gothy for his taste, but the crew seemed to enjoy his new look and commented on how it would go over well with the fans.

He looked back to Pein, who was now completely transformed, and his head shot up as Deidara and Hidan were dragged back into makeup for a redo.

Arashi was the leader of the group and therefore the trendsetter. They all needed to look like a cohesive set, and at that moment only he and Pein did.

"Sorry Deidara," Naruto coughed as the man was practically strapped down and his face paled with foundation.

"Get your gothic ass on stage and tune your fucking guitar!" the blond screamed back.

* * *

"_Oi, oi, I like this look. Suits me more than you," _ Kyuubi growled in his mind as Naruto played a note and adjusted his instrument accordingly.

"Maybe you should be up here then," Naruto scoffed, and he shivered a little as Kyuubi chuckled.

"_I'll think about it."_

"Arashi, get your fucking head on, man!" Hidan shouted as the stage lit from blackness to a gradient of red and white in the auditorium that held over a thousand screaming fans.

At the thumbs up from the sound manager the musical effects started and Deidara slammed on his guitar, the rest of them following.

Through the night as the instruments wailed and Hidan beat the shit out of his drums like always Naruto felt himself fading in and out, like he was there one moment and gone the next.

He shook his head as the encore song started and he gripped the mic with a fierce, sweaty hand, the stage lights baking him.

_I don't like being alone burn up these streets turn on the stereo_

_Synthetic animals like me never have a home_

_I'm not the one you will be walking through_

_And—_

Naruto felt that pulse again, that wave, and then harsh shove.

_**And if you kill him for me, well then I'll kill him for you!**_

Naruto almost gasped as he resurfaced, but he didn't have time to catch his breath as the music continued.

_I'll meet you down at the metro station_

'_Cause this motherfucker's got my motivation_

_Now I'm gonna show you how much I love you_

_**Oh, my magazine is full of ugly things!**_

Naruto simply blinked and breathed this time, the transition of his sudden sleeping and waking much smoother. Naruto looked around at Pein and Deidara, who were flashing him confused looks at the sudden change of select lyrics and spurts of insanity in his voice. Naruto's eyes rolled back and he wobbled on stage, before his body came alive, voice callous and loud. It was like watching a mirrored reflection of himself through a window.

_**Don't need this system, we can kill them if we try**_

_**Shoot up everything we see, and we'll find it on the wall**_

_**I hope you die**_

_Manipulation just to form an alibi_

_You're the prototype for me_

_And if heaven wants to take us they can try_

Even after being given back control his lips kept going. He knew this song and didn't skip a beat. Kyuubi knew this song. What was he trying to prove? That he had such a ridiculous amount of control now that he could do some sadistic duet with Naruto and actually let him _watch_ Kyuubi prance around in his body?

_Sometimes I sleep I like to talk about television_

_Oh, I'm so glad right now_

_Heartbreak, heartbeats got the eyes on you_

_And give them something to say_

_Cause I got something to prove_

_**I don't have much of an education but I've got a knack for elimination**_

_**Now, turn up the dial hit the tires that screech**_

_**Let's go, right here, right now, this is the bonus stage!**_

The fans were screaming and going ballistic every time Naruto lost control and Kyuubi placed him behind a wall of glass. He was singing his lungs out, using every inch of the stage provided, running with the mic and slamming the strings of his guitar with abandon and hitting all the wrong notes, the crowd drinking up every moment of it.

Naruto glared at the poser running around in his skin, and punched and kicked harshly at the barrier, until it finally shattered.

_**I want annihilation!**_

_A new design for X and Y_

_**I want your violation!**_

_Deflect the system with our mind_

_**Exterminate the dream, extermination you can buy!**_

Naruto screamed in frustration as Kyuubi kicked him back inside again, this time with a barrier of steel. He looked away as Kyuubi took the mic stand and threw it into the unsuspecting crowd, slamming his guitar against the stage

_**I hate YOU! Kill everybody!**_

_**I hate you, kill EVERYBODY!**_

The lights dimmed and the audience roared and screamed as the neck of the guitar snapped clean in two.

Naruto gasped as he resurfaced from what felt like drowning, a cold sweat on his neck as he gulped for air. He dropped the guitar and placed his hands on his knees.

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it was awesome," Hidan said, almost in awe, and Deidara nodded twice.

"Un. It was a good performance," he said. "You shoulda told us what you planned, though. Maybe then we wouldn't have looked to stupidly surprised."

"Sorry," Naruto murmured as he stood, calming his raging heartbeat and blocking out Kyuubi's insane echoing laughter. He was everywhere, could do anything. There was no place left that was sacred to Naruto anymore, not even in the face of thousands of people. The stage had been the only place he had full control of left.

And Kyuubi had taken it.

* * *

**I'm wondering...who is for peinnaru, who is for sasunaru, who is for kyuunaru and why? Or do you prefer our Naru to be alone? Oh, the curiosity is killing me!  
**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


	16. Bars

**Disclaimer: I don't own nor have I contributed to Naruto in any way! Nope! None! **-

**Sky-eyed Kitsune:Wow, thank you all for the reviews! Hearing all the different pairings you guys wanted was interested, so I'm keeping a running poll (see below). As for me personally, it's been a hell of a summer, and not in a good way. Probably the worst summer I've ever had. I found out I had a tumor, my four year relationship fell to pieces, my beloved and very missed dog passed away suddenly, I was betrayed by my best friend, discovered I have gallstones that need to be surgically removed, I lost my job, and other things on a personal family level I do not wish to disclose. And now the semester starts...fabulous. I'm in a pretty bad funk right now, depressed from all the crap that's being thrown at me like my life is a walking target. Luckily this was written before this mess happened and didn't influence my writing. Updates will be less frequent as the semester commences.  
**

**.**

* * *

**-Pairing Poll-  
**

**Sasunaru: 111111111111  
**

**Peinnaru: 111111  
**

**Kyuunaru: 1111111  
**

**Suinaru:  
**

**Naruto alone: 1  
**

**Wow..._very_ surprised as how many people wanted to see Kyuubi and Naruto together. Hm, interesting. Every "1" represents a person who has voted for the pairing. _You can vote more than once in your review if you want to (no "times a million" votes allowed lol)_. Poor Suigetsu :(**

* * *

**Replies:  
**

**To Dattebayo1987Chan: **It's nice to see another review from you :) True Sasuke is a normal, stable person, but would his presence really tame Kyuubi or just make him more wild? That answer should become clear in this chapter, and you may not like it...Thank you for the kind words; staying strong right now in my personal life is difficult but you have to go with the punches, right?**  
**

**To zero-caliber: **Thank you for pointing out the grammatical errors; they are huge pet peeves of mine. I honestly won't continue to read a story if butchering of the English language is present lol. Your thought process is much like my own, but I can't give away too much ;) I will however say that there is no other sequel planned. This story will have a happy ending, just in the way you might expect. Thanks as always for the review!

**To SkyyeStrike:** For some reason I really enjoy your username :) So if Kyuubi were to completely disappear would Naruto go mad without him? Just some food for thought lol. Thanks for the review!

**To bluegirlami21: **I would swear to god that you're in my head when I'm writing these chapters because your thoughts mirror my own so much it's almost scary lol. Yes, I realized that Sasuke did get lost in translation during these few chapters with the emphasis being put on Kyuubi, but he has a major part in this plot, and after this chapter readers will know why. I think that you personally will either hate me or love me for this chapter lol. Love your reviews are always, so precise and plenty of food for thought on my part. Thank you!

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed! I am so honored!**

.

.

.

**Chapter Sixteen: Bars  
**

_"And you say I'll heal you,_

_I'll always be yours  
_

_And you say I'll kill you  
_

_If I do something wrong"  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Naruto frowned as he straightened out his tie in the dressing room's full length mirror. He didn't like this mirror. He could pass off his face as relatively healthy and normal, but his body was deathly skinny and sickly. The pale golden luster of his skin was gone, replaced with sickly grey undertones that seemed to bleed into his black suit.

Naruto didn't flinch as two arms curled under his and corrected his tie for him.

"Ready?" Itachi said, unbuttoning and re-buttoning the suit where Naruto had missed one.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that," Naruto scoffed, flipping his dark dyed hair out of his face. Itachi seemed prepared as he pulled out a small cap of hair gel and comb from his pocket and began to brush it through Naruto's hair, flattening it to a shiny, formal look.

"Temari has _been_ ready," Itachi said, applying more gel where spikes and pieces rebelled.

Naruto laughed bitterly in his throat. Considering his current occupation as an underground mobster he really did look the part as a member of the mafia now. All that was missing was the toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

Naruto substituted it with a cigarette from his inside coat pocket. He flicked the lighter a few times before Itachi snatched it away and slipped it in his pocket.

"Not in the shop," he said, and Naruto sighed. "There."

Itachi pocketed the comb and gel as well, and Naruto stuffed his hands into his own pockets with a huff. He turned his head away.

He didn't like looking at himself anymore.

Several shouts on the other side of the door called them out and Naruto sighed again, feeling too tired and itchy in his own skin. He turned to the door.

He blinked as he opened it just as the one opposite did, and his green contact eyes crashed into Sasuke's coal depths.

_Slam._

Naruto turned as he shut the door, and Itachi looked up from straightening his own tie to see him attempting to crawl underneath the stall to the one beside them.

"Hey!"

Naruto groaned as he was pulled back by his legs, fingers uncurling from the carpet.

"I was already halfway through," he grouched, crossing his arms.

"You're going out _that_ door, not _that_ one, or another one, and I don't care _who_ is on the other side." Naruto blinked at Itachi's venom laced tone, watching as he flung open the door, brushed aside Sasuke still standing in his own doorway, and cursed under his breath all the way out of the dressing room department.

Naruto glared at Sasuke from the other room, and Sasuke "tch"ed back at him. Naruto drew in a breath and left the room, and Sasuke followed suit.

Naruto pretended that the walkway out wasn't so small, that Sasuke's shoulder wasn't brushing up against his own.

Naruto curled his hands in his pockets, walking faster so he and Sasuke wouldn't exit together.

Temari twirled a wedding dress around her ankles, giggling as Tenten and Ino made a fuss over her. She smiled as she looked up from her dress in the mirror and turned to look at Naruto.

"You look so handsome!" she cooed, walking over and giving him a brief sisterly hug. Naruto kept his hands in his pockets as he was joined at his side once more by Sasuke.

She smiled at the raven. "You too, Sasuke. You and Arashi make quite the dashing pair."

Sasuke and Naruto's gazes met from the corner of their eyes before they both made disgusted noises and turned their backs on each other.

Temari sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can I leave now?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"No," Itachi said, appearing from the back room with two crisp white suits hanging on his wrists. "We have more suits to try."

"_What?"_ Sasuke hissed, and Naruto wanted to groan in agony as well.

"I'm picking the cutest ones," Temari said, winking at the two of them. "So go and get your sexy buns into those new ones." Naruto grunted and Sasuke sneered as Itachi shoved the suits into their arms, holding his own. He walked ahead of them to the dressing room, and Naruto followed with his feet dragging like cement, Sasuke not far behind him.

"…eh?" Naruto blinked as he saw all of the dressing room doors closed but one. He went to his previous room and jiggled the handle to find it locked. "The hell?"

"Hn. Dobe, you locked the door to your room. Idiot," Sasuke scoffed, and for a moment Naruto wished the insults wouldn't stop, that Sasuke would keep going. _Let them fly, like the old days._

"_I_ didn't lock anything, teme," Naruto hissed as he whipped around to face the raven.

"Obviously you _did_."

Naruto huffed as he walked out, searching for customer help, but found no one.

"Just use the same stall," Itachi's voice echoed over the subtle crinkling of a fresh suit.

"Are you fucking kidd—"

"I said: Use. The. Same. _**Stall**._" Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at Itachi's eerily calm yet threatening voice.

"Tch." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shoved Naruto into the stall, following him and locking the door.

Naruto made a sour face as Sasuke started to undress.

"_**I'm gonna kill that Uchiha," **_Kyuubi seethed, and Naruto huffed in concurrence. He started to unbutton his suit, fumbling his fingers and wincing as the bandages over his damaged hand stretched. He suddenly paused as he reached his white undershirt.

"_My tattoo will show,"_ he thought nervously.

"Oi, hurry up idiot," Sasuke said coldly as he pulled a new shirt over his milky white skin.

"Sh-shut up." Naruto cursed himself for stuttering.

"_**Just turn your back or something."**_

"_There's a mirror in here."_

"_**Then…then just—"**_ Kyuubi was cut off as Naruto suddenly felt boxed in, and he realized that Sasuke had his hands pinned on either side of the wall, trapping him.

"Need some help there?" he said almost cynically, and Naruto clutched his shirt.

"No," he barked, looking over his shoulder to glare, and wished he hadn't.

Sasuke's body was close against him, cream undershirt unbuttoned and allowing his toned chest to rise and fall freely with his calm breath. Deep coal eyes stole away the words in Naruto's throat as they attempted to purge every last secret from him.

Naruto heard Kyuubi shouting something as those eyes came closer, until dark raven locks were tickling his cheek and pale poison lips were capturing his own with lost rapture.

"_God…." _ Was the only thought that crossed Naruto's mind as that warm, beautiful body pressed him against the wall and a nimble hand reached around to tip his head back even further, opening his mouth wide for tasting.

Naruto heard a groan—he was unsure if it was from himself or Sasuke—and another hand gently clutched the injured one grasping his shirt.

How many nights had he wasted dreaming of this? Of this moment, this feeling? It blew away everything. All of Kabuto, all of Suigetsu, all of Pein, all of everyone and everything he had gone through to reach this point.

"_**Naruto!"**_

Naruto felt a tug as Kyuubi tried to pull him under and take control, but it felt good, too good, to let go of.

With a gasp of air between Sasuke's kiss he pushed Kyuubi back, back into the recesses of his mind, back behind the very glass wall that he was tortured from the night before.

Naruto felt a smirk form on his lips as they were captured again by Sasuke's. It was Kyuubi's turn to watch and scream.

A warm flush rippled under Naruto's skin as Sasuke's hand left his to unbutton his shirt slowly, patiently, all the while kissing him like a man starved of oxygen.

Naruto kissed back just as eagerly if not more so, wrapping his tongue up in Sasuke's to taste him, to remember the flavor that was him and let it soak into soul. He nibbled Sasuke's lower lip and their kiss broke with a sharp smack as Sasuke's hips bucked into Naruto's backside.

Naruto let his head fall back onto Sasuke's shoulder as those delicious, dangerous lips moved to his neck and sucked harshly, purging a heady groan from Naruto's throat.

"I can't…I won't," Sasuke murmured against the pale bronze skin, shaking his head a little as his hand continued to unbutton Naruto's shirt. "I won't listen to you. I have to see you. I…" Sasuke splayed his hot palm against Naruto's revealed chest and the blond hissed in delight, practically feeling his skin sizzle at the burning touch. "I—I need you. I can't explain it. I…you're so much like Nar-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence as Naruto pulled his neck down to kiss the life out of him, dipping his head back as far as possible to plunder the lips, the mouth, the man that had invaded his dreams for years.

Naruto's shirt pooled to the floor and he pressed himself as closely as possible against the wall, hiding his tattoo. His lips left Sasuke's and he panted at the heat forming between them. He rested his head on the wall in front of him and groaned as a cold hand wrapped around his waist to dip into the waistband of his pants.

The heat was so incredible, so intense, Naruto thought he would cry from the relief that each of Sasuke's touches brought him.

Kyuubi was writhing, shouting, hammering at the wall between them, cursing his tongue black with every word he screamed. Naruto couldn't stop the liquid fire that rolled down his cheeks as those wonderfully cold hands kept exploring, almost remembering each dip in his frame, each curve of his once muscles reduced to bone.

"Hey," Sasuke murmured into the crook of Naruto's neck as shoulders shuddered and gasps wracked the body before him. "You alright?"

"Sasuke," Naruto gasped, burying his face against the wall and planting his hands on either sides of his head, trying to find an anchor to steady his lost mind and thundering heart. It was the first time, the very first time he could say that name as himself, not as Arashi or Kyuubi. Just as Naruto.

And _he_ still didn't know…

"What is it?" Sasuke said softly, trailing gentle hands down the bare skinny back, counting every vertebrate visible to him along its dip.

"Naruto…" Naruto started with shaking breaths. He couldn't take it anymore, not when the object of his desire was so close, when he could touch him, feel his pulse against his own, hear his breathing through his chest. It was too much. It burned.

"I'm…I'm not—"

"Arashi, Sasuke," Itachi called from outside the dressing room. "Temari is waiting. She has more suits and we're on a tight schedule."

One more glance at Sasuke's face sent Naruto reeling as he felt something snap inside and a familiar, violent darkness pulled him down.

* * *

_Naruto blinked blearily at the dimly lit crevices of his mind, familiar cracked and broken bars glaring sharply at him._

_He stepped forward as quietly as possible in the thin layer of grimy water beneath his feet. His throat bobbed as he swallowed at the sight of an empty cage._

_Naruto gasped as his wrist was grasped tightly and he was spun around into the hot blooded eyes of Kyuubi._

"_Having fun?" he growled, before kicking Naruto harshly in the gut and sending him flying into the gaping cage. Naruto coughed on his hands and knees, one arm around his stomach as if it was about to fall out. He heard watery steps approach before his chin was held firmly and forced up._

_Ruby red eyes assaulted him from every angle, tacking Naruto's sapphire blues down in shock. They moved down to his lips, then his neck before a snarl formed on his perfectly toxic lips._

"_A bug bite," he hissed, and Naruto's hand flew to his neck, feeling a small bruise where Sasuke's lips had been sucking and biting. His hand was suddenly smacked aside and Naruto yelped in pain as sharp teeth bit down on the abused flesh, drawing blood._

_Kyuubi pulled away as quickly as he had approached and wiped his red lips with his wrist. Naruto gripped the spot in pain as it burned and warm blood trickled down his collar bone._

"_You seem to have forgotten yourself, Naruto," Kyuubi said quietly, his voice amplified to the hundredth in the enclosed space. "Did you see? Did you fucking see how quickly you crumbled? How you gave in so easily, folded like a piece of paper for that bastard?" Kyuubi shook his head disgustedly and began storming from the cell._

"_Kyuubi!" Naruto called, standing with a hand still on his wound and running to the redhead. He placed a hand on a pale shoulder and jumped as the man whirled around with crazed crimson eyes._

"_Don't fucking **touch** me! Not when you've been touched by **him!**!" Kyuubi clutched Naruto's shoulders in a vice grip, bringing them practically nose to nose. "You can't let it, let **him** go, so I'm going to do it for you. Enough of this bullshit."_

"_Why do you hate Sasuke so much?" The words escaped Naruto before he could catch them. Kyuubi's teeth gnashed together._

"_It's because of **him** that you're like…like…this! He broke you once and I'm not letting him break you again. To hell with everyone else. You are the only important one here. I'm going to keep you safe whether you like it or not." Kyuubi's eyes flickered down to Naruto's lips again and he grimaced. "Uchiha," he seethed, before crashing his lips against Naruto's. Naruto pushed against the larger redhead, attempting to turn his head away, but two hands came up to hold him steady. He hissed at the touch of Kyuubi's tongue against his own, searing his mouth with every fiery kiss._

_Finally when Naruto found himself unable to breathe he was released, a weak, gasping mess that tumbled to the watery floor. He heard pattering steps as Kyuubi walked out of the cage._

"_You're…jealous?" Naruto murmured, placing a hand to his bruised lips. He looked up as Kyuubi stopped._

_He stood there for a minute, and even in the echoing cavern of his mind he strained to hear the whispered reply._

"_Is that so wrong?" Kyuubi turned and lifted a pale, slender arm, reaching straight ahead with a flat palm._

_Naruto gasped as Kyuubi's hand suddenly shut, and thick iron bars erupted from the watery ground, stretching up beyond the haze._

"_Kyuubi! Kyuubi, stop!" Naruto called, scrambling to his feet. He ran for a gap in the bars, but was flung back as more pillars sprung and showered dark water everywhere, blocking out the slimmest shard of light._

"_Kyuubi! **Kyuubi!**" Naruto screamed as he pounded on the metal. He stretched his hands over the overlapping bars, searching for an exit, for a window somewhere. He found a small sliver of a gap and just barely stuck his skinny arm out, fanning his hand in desperation._

"_You can't do this! You can't leave me here!" He was sobbing now, gripping the outside frantically as if there would be a door to his prison. All movement stopped as his hand was ceased by another._

"_I **will** protect you," Naruto heard through his small window, before his hand was dropped and watery steps soon faded to nothing._

* * *

False green eyes snapped open and a tan hand shot out to grip a palm coming down on him.

Kyuubi blinked as he heard two sighs of relief.

"Thank god you're alright." Kyuubi's eyes darted around as he assessed his situation. He was on the dressing room floor, slumped against a wall. Itachi Uchiha's wrist was in his tight grasp and Sasuke was hovering over them with anxious eyes.

He narrowed his gaze on Itachi's hand that just been headed for his face.

"What is it with you people and slapping?" he said, and Itachi raised an eyebrow. Kyuubi dropped the paler wrist like it was infested. He looked down and was pleased to see that Naruto's tattoo was covered by the untucked cream undershirt.

"You suddenly passed out," Sasuke said, worry still present in his dark coal eyes.

"Go away," Kyuubi seethed. The Uchihas blinked back and he almost snarled. "Can't a guy get dressed in private?" Itachi left as Kyuubi muttered about perverted Uchihas, keeping his shirt closed with one hand and grabbing Naruto's original clothing with the other. He stood and his face scrunched in distaste as his eyes met Sasuke's.

"Why the hell are you still here? I said get out!"

"What just happened? What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said, and Kyuubi's face broke into a little smile.

"You should be asking me not what's wrong, but what's _right."_ The smile dropped quickly as he kneed Sasuke in the chest before shoving him out the door and to the floor.

He slammed and locked the door quickly, rolling his eyes as he changed back into Naruto's clothing.

Kyuubi jumped a little as he heard something groan deeply, and placed a hand over his skinny belly. His eyes moved up to the full-length mirror and he frowned.

"Yea. Changes are now in effect."

* * *

Fully clothed, Kyuubi shouldered open the door to his dressing room, tapping out a cigarette from the pack in his hand. He placed it between his lips as he rounded the dressing room corner to where Temari and the others were.

He blinked a few times in frustration before rubbing the green contacts from his eyes and flicking them onto the carpet in distaste. Kyuubi immediately zoned in on Itachi standing by Temari.

She turned to smile at him but instead gasped as Itachi was pushed up against the wall.

"Arashi!" All eyes turned to the brunet as his hands searched Itachi's pockets. He grunted in approval when he found his lighter and moved away from the shocked Uchiha.

"That's it," Kyuubi groaned as he took a deep drag of his cigarette, pocketing the lighter.

"You can't smoke that in here, Arashi," Temari said sternly, and Kyuubi's violet eyes snapped to her. He approached her with purpose, standing not a foot away from her in her pure white wedding dress, and blew a puff of smoke from his nostrils down at her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm leaving anyways," he said, and almost had a laughing fit at the glint of recognition in her now wide, terrified eyes.

"What? Why?" Sasuke said, and Kyuubi didn't bother to look at him.

"Cause I need a fucking cheeseburger really bad." He patted Temari on the shoulder, her face a shade paler than before, before walking out of the dress shop.

The bell above the door jingled at his leave.

* * *

"Urgh. Dammit, I'm still hungry," Kyuubi growled as he belched loudly, throwing a fast food wrapper over his shoulder and returning to his video game.

"Arashi I was going over th—" Deidara stopped as he entered the hotel room. Arashi was slumped in a beanbag chair in front of the television, a game controller in his hands and a cigarette between his lips. Bags and trash from various fast food restaurants were littered in a little tower behind him, about a dozen cigarette butts dotting the floor at his feet.

"Oi! That's my game! And my chair!" Deidara snapped, throwing his bag near the door.

"Didn't see your name on it," Kyuubi grumbled.

"I had that on pause!" Deidara growled. Kyuubi suddenly .threw his hands up as gunshots rang out from the tv speakers.

"Fuck! That was my last life! And I'm outta fuckin' food!" He slumped deeper in the chair, tapping off his cigarette.

"You're…eating?" Deidara said carefully, picking up a food bag. He smiled as he only saw crumbs instead of the usual burger with one bite taken out of it. He looked up at the game on the screen.

"Oi, did you get unlimited ammo?"

Kyuubi perked up a little. "Uh, no."

Deidara grinned as he sat on the floor beside him. "I'll show you, un." Kyuubi grunted as they started the game over and Deidara led him through.

"Hey, you're good at this," Kyuubi mumbled, taking a sip from his soda and a drag from his cigarette.

"Nah, anybody could beat this." He laughed a little. "It's like you've never picked up a video game, un."

Kyuubi's eyes furrowed. "I haven't."

Deidara's hands shifted on the controller. "O-oh." He gave Arashi a good-natured punch on the shoulder to which Kyuubi blinked in surprise. Should he take that physical gesture as a threat? Assume a fighting stance? The blond was grinning at him, so he decided against it.

"I'm happy you're eating again," Deidara said a little more quietly. "But you gotta eat more than junk food or you'll gain weight back in all the wrong places, un."

"What else is there?" Kyuubi asked, watching Deidara's nimble fingers as he handled the controller like some sort of ninja.

"Here," he said, handing the controller to Kyuubi. "I'll make you something, un." He ruffled Arashi's dark hair and Kyuubi's hand shot out, grasping the blond's wrist tightly. Deidara's eyes became wide and he blinked meekly.

"Uh," Kyuubi droned out stupidly, unsure of what to say. "Reflex. But don't…" He rolled some thoughts around. "-ah, don't do that…the hair swishy thing."

Getting over the initial shock Deidara smiled.

"Ok drama king." He shook his wrist out of Kyuubi's hold and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

**Review a line if you find the time.**

**Sky-eyed Kitsune  
**


End file.
